Digimon: Rise of the Chaos Kings
by rafaael20
Summary: Sequel of (United as One) though ChaoseDiaboromon had been defeated, chaos remained. Now two Digimon, believing they are destined to rule have taken that power and plan to use it to conquer the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

A few months after the Digidestined and Tamers fought against ChaosDiaboromon and his army, both worlds were now safe and back to normal

The Digidestined's world was running smoothly and the Digidestined and Digimon couldn't be happier, for each other and themselves due to their loving relationships.

While the older Digidestined continued their college classes, with most now deciding on the path they wanted to take, the future of the younger Digidestined looked just as promising.

Davis continued to stay true to his word about opening his own noodle cart, to which he had gotten a job at Digitamamon's restaurant.

And though he started at the bottom with tasks such as dish washing and bathroom cleaning, he remained determined, a quality Digitamamon rather liked in the boy and gave Davis his chance to share his cooking skills with the Digital World.

As for Kari she started to started to study to be a teacher Kari had always been good with kids and wanted to help future generations be the best they could be.

Plus, she got a quick hand on how to handle children in arguments when Davis and Yolei would get on each other's nerves and throats when they were younger.

Davis and Kari remained a couple, as did Veemon and Gatomon, who were a little further in their relationship when compared with their partners, to which Gatomon's stomach had expanded, showing she was pregnant and baring Veemon's Digi-Egg.

As for TK, while his grades remained the same, he had taken to writing stories, mostly fictional ones.

He remembered Matt reading him stories when he was young and wanted to share that same joy to others, to which he wrote about his adventures with Patamon, Tai, Davis and the others.

And while he still lived at his mother's, TK was not alone.

Not only did he have Patamon to keep him company, but Catherine and Floramon were with him, for they had moved to Japan shortly after their romances with the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope, it was arranged that the two could stay with TK because TK's mother, Nancy Takaishi, not only was a kind and generous woman, but was also glad to know her son had found someone to love, to call his love.

And due to her love and TK's support, Catherine had started her dream, to become a gardener, and had already finished several jobs, getting great feedback from her clients, who recommended her to their friends.

Though it was hard work, Catherine was not alone, for she had the help of her Digimon partner, Floramon, as well as Patamon and TK, who did whatever they could in assisting Catherine, making her very happy, especially when TK would take his shirt off from working up a sweat.

Yolei and Ken's lives remained relatively the same, for Ken was still being scouted for colleges due to his high intellect, something Yolei was very proud of and knew that with Ken in college, they would see less of each other, but she still supported him in whatever decision he would make for his future.

Lastly on the younger Digidestined side, Cody had taken after his grandfather and began to teach Kendo classes, passing on the fine martial art and what he had learnt to those wishing to unlock their full potential, become great fighters or just have fun and make new friends.

And just like most of the other Digidestined and Digimon, he too was in a loving relationship with Noriko, to which the pair hadn't gone beyond making out in their relationship, still being younger than the others, but it didn't bother them, they still liked each other's company.

Meanwhile, things in the Tamer's world had settled down and had resumed before ChaosDiaboromon and his forces had attacked.

Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta were still attending high school, with each following classes that would benefit in helping them achieve their dream jobs.

Takato was more focused on artistic and creative classes, wishing to get a career in drawing or animation, for he had many ideas he wanted to share, mainly designs for new Digimon and adventures for the Digidestined, as well as characters he had imagined.

Rika, after being encouraged by her friends, especially Renamon and Takato, opened up and revealed she wanted to major in music, which they all supported her in, something she thanked them for, as she was able to express her thoughts and feelings, with many students finding Rika's singing amazing and causing many of the boys and a few girls to gain a crush on the redhead, however, her heart belonged to Takato.

Henry had followed in his father's footsteps and attended computer classes, studying hard so one day he too could be a programmer, already impressing his teachers with his genius and his friends, especially when he used his skills to make a virtual Guilmon on his laptop.

Jeri decided she wanted to become a teacher, helping in bringing knowledge to future generations and was supported by those close to her, mainly Henry, who helped her make the final choice, making her grateful she had such a caring boyfriend.

Kazu, loving being a Digimon Tamer and being seen as a hero, made up his mind and went into law enforcement, while Kenta, knowing not only the dangers Kazu and the rest of his friends often put themselves though wanted to help them, as well as others, went into medicine.

And while Ryo remained part of the Tamer's team, he had headed back to the Digital World with Cyberdramon, to clean up the mess ChaosDiaboromon had made and to make sure no other threats such as that ever rose again.

However...

Within the dark Dimension stood two shadowed figures looking at screen, showing the defeat of ChaosDiaboromon by the Digidestined and the Tamers

"I can not believe it. ChaosDiaboromon got destroyed by six weak humans and their Digimon pets." Said one of shadowed figures.

"We will pick up where he had failed. It is our turn to show the Digital World who rightfully owns it, something ChaosDiaboromon couldn't achieve, right KingEtemon?" The other figure, who was somewhat bigger than the first then said in reply.

"That's right PrinceMamemon." The first figure replied as they stepped out of the shadows, revealing the Digimon to look like Etemon, however his fur was pure gold compared to his orange furred counterpart and wore a crown and a cape.

"They will fear our power." KingEtemon replied, before saying. "And I have two soldiers to get the job done. Come forward my warriors."

With KingEtemon's command, two shadowed figures came out of shadows.

"Did you do call us, KingEtemon?" One asked as both knelt before the self-claimed king.

"I did. I want you two to visit Gennai and Azulongmon." KingEtemon replied, gaining a sly smirk as he then said. "The real chaos has risen."


	2. the message

-In the Digidestined's Digital World-

Gennai was visiting his old friend, Piximon, checking up on how the Ultimate Level Digimon was doing and wanted his thoughts on how the new Digidestined were faring.

"ChaosDiaboromon, indeed all of Diaboromon has been wiped." Piximon said, making Gennai smile and nod.

"And it's all thanks to the help of the Digidestined and the Tamers. I believe I was right to place my trust in them." Gennai replied.

"How right you are, Gennai. And the Digital World will always be grateful that..." Piximon began to say, showing his pride to the digital heroes and heroines, only to stop when a sudden blast of dark energy shot at the pair, causing both to jump out of harm's way.

Seeing the hostiles before them, Gennai and Piximon each withdrew their weapons, but demanded answers.

"Who are you? And why are attacking us?" Piximon asked.

"I'm here to give you and the Digidestined a message that the real chaos has risen." The shadowed figure said in reply, before it stepped forward, revealing it was Magnamon, however, his skin was a shade of gray, his armor was black and the Crest of Miracles was replaced with an engraved bat-like marking, the Mark of Evil.

"Magnamon?" Gennai asked, causing the dark skinned Magnamon to say in reply. "I not Magnamon, I am DarkestMagnamon, one of the warriors of the Chaos Knights."

"Chaos Knights?" Piximon questioned.

"I heard legend of the Royal Knights, but I never heard of such an order." He then said

"We are stronger than the Royal Knights, and both the Real World and the Digital World will be destroyed by chaos." DarkestMagnamon told Gennai and Piximon in reply, before he leapt into the air, where his right arm was encircled in dark energy.

"Shadow Punch!" He then announced, releasing the dark energy from his fist at Gennai and Piximon, which hit the duo and knocked both to the floor.

Letting out a groan as he pulled himself up, Gennai questioned. "Such power... how can a Digimon have power compared to Magnamon?"

"Because I have the power of the chaos." DarkestMagnamon replied, turning around to make his leave when he then said. "And send the message to the Digidestined, the chaos has returned."

After DarkestMagnamon departed, Gennai began to head off as well.

"This is bad. I must tell the Digidestined of this new enemy." He said, causing Piximon to nod in understanding and say. "And tell them to come over. This place won't clean itself."

-Meanwhile-

Within the Tamers Digital World, Azulongmon was in the sky, watching the digital world.

"Looks like everything is peaceful after the battle against ChaosDiaboromon." Azulongmon thought aloud, only for a dark voice to say. "Not for long."

Turning his attention toward the voice, Azulongmon looked over and say Gallantmon, only his armour colour was blackened and had purple markings where the shining crimson normally was.

Knowing that the Gallantmon wasn't Takato and Guilmon, Azulongmon questioned. "Who are you and what do you mean by not for long?"

"I'm am ChaosGallantmon, one of the Chaos Knights. I'm here to give you and the Tamers a message that the real chaos has risen." ChaosGallantmon said in reply.

"Chaos Knights? I've never heard of your order. And what do you mean by the real chaos has risen?" Azulongmon questioned, turning to face the dark Gallantmon and told him. "If you are planning to destroy the Digital World I will stop you."

"We will see about that." ChaosGallantmon said in reply

"Soukai!" Azulongmon boomed out, causing thunder to strike down from the sky.

However, despite such power, ChaosGallantmon managed to avoid each strike with a burst of speed.

"That all you got?" ChaosGallantmon asked in a tone full of arrogance as he continued to avoid the thunder.

"Let me show you what power really is, the power of the Chaos Knights." ChaosGallantmon then said, holding up his lance and leaving Azulongmon in awe as it actually absorbed a bolt of thunder heading right down at the corrupt Digimon.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed, releasing all the energy from the lance in a powerful burst of darkness, striking Azulongmon and causing the Digimon Sovereign to cry out as he fell from the sky.

After crashing to the ground, Azulongmon pulled his head up, staring at ChaosGallantmon.

"How can you be stronger than me...?" The wounded Sovereign asked, causing ChaosGallantmon to land before Azulongmon and say. "I told you I held true power."

"Make sure my message is given to the Tamers." ChaosGallantmon then said, leaving Azulongmon down and in defeat.

Thinking to himself, Azulongmon said aloud. "I need to talk to Gennai. I feel it's not just the Tamers who are in danger, but the Digidestined as well."

And not wasting time, Azulongmon started to get up and used his power, creating a to Gennai's Digital World, which he entered, hoping that things on their end weren't worse than his.

-Digidestined's Digital World-

Gennai and Piximon were about to send a message to Izzy when a massive portal in the sky suddenly opened.

At first thought, the pair believed it to be the enemy, but when they saw it was Azulongmon, they already knew the reason for his arrival.

"Azulongmon old friend, let me guess, you got the same message by those Chaos Knights?" Gennai asked, earning a nod from Azulongmon as reply.

"They are quite powerful. The one who confronted me not only avoided all my thunderbolts, it even managed to combine my power with his and use it as an attack against me. ChaosGallantmon, he looks like the Tamer's leader, Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon when they Biomerge, but this Gallantmon is different. His power is fueled by corruption. I fear if there are more Chaos Knights, not even the power of all four Sovereigns would be enough to stop them." Azulongmon said, sounding concerned, which caused gennai to nod in reply and think.

"I'm still thinking about what they said, 'the real chaos has risen'. What could they mean by that?" Gennai then said, looking at Piximon and then up at Azulongmon

"I fear we will soon find out." Piximon replied, before he smiled and said with a tone of confidence. "But if anybody can stop these Chaos Knights, it's the Digidestined. They all have come a long way since Tai lead them."

"And you can rely on the Tamers. With their strength, I have no doubt they could take on an old mon like me." Azulongmon said in a more cheerful tone, before going on his thoughts. "But with these Chaos Knights, I have heard a legend of thirteen great warriors, appointed by the ancient King Drasil to be his Royal Knights, so it is safe to assume there are also thirteen Chaos Knights out there, all serving a dark king."

Gennai nodded in reply, before he spoke.

"I too have heard of the legend of King Drasil and the Royal knights. Eons ago, it was told King Drasil selected the thirteen most powerful Digimon he could find to not only protect the Digital World, but for his Knights to also go beyond and judge the Real World. Their judgment would determine whether or not two worlds would co-exist. And while most of the Royal Knights felt the Human World deserved to be destroyed for all it had done, several knights felt otherwise after meeting and befriending humans with kind hearts, just like Tai, Davis and Takato. And convincing their fellow knights, all thirteen reported back to King Drasil and gave their decision to spare the world and instead work with it, entrusting chosen Digimon with a human partner." Gennai told his friends, before smiling and adding. "It also happens we have three of the Royal Knights on our side, Omnimon, Magnamon and Gallantmon, well at least their inheritors."

"You mean Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Guilmon, right?" Piximon asked.

"Correct. Those four don't know it but they all hold royalty and great power within their Digi-Cores. Who knows, perhaps if the legend of the Royal Knights was passed down and not forgotten, those four would be entirely different Digimon to what they are now." Gennai replied, wondering what could've been but was still glad of what the four Digimon had achieved, proud of them, almost like a father.

"But the bad thing is when I fought against ChaosGallantmon, I could tell he was far stronger than Gallantmon." Azulongmon had to say, feeling a small amount of doubt, until Gennai told him. "We had a similar experience when confronted by DarkestMagnamon, however, I still have faith in the Chosen Digimon because they have courage, heart and friendship to give them strength."

"And we have the Tamers. I may have yet to meet them, but from what Gennai said, they too have the same strengths." Piximon added.

"Then we need to send a message to the Digidestined." Gennai said, making Piximon nod in agreement, before facing Azulongmon and asking. "And Azulongmon, can you try to get the Tamers from your world?"

Azulongmon was in agreement with Gennai and used his power to return to Shinjuku to try and find all the Tamers, while Gennai went off, heading to the Real World to gather the digidestined

-Meanwhile, in the dark Dimension-

Within their darkened castle, KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon were waiting for their two Chaos Knights to return, staring outside the window and smirking as they watched the remaining Chaos Knights relentlessly fighting each other.

"Their training is coming along nicely." PrinceMamemon commented.

"Too true my friend. If they keep this up not even those chosen brats will stop us from ruling both worlds." KingEtemon replied with a smirk, watching as a dark version clashed blades with Omnimon Zwart, the dark form of Omnimon, before both were knocked down by a dark copy of Gankoomon, showing that the Chaos Knights had no care for each other and desired victory through cheap, even cowardly methods.

And after few minutes, the two turned when they heard footsteps and saw their Chaos Knights had returned.

Getting on one knee, ChaosGallantmon was the first to speak.

"KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon, we have sent the message as per your request." ChaosGallantmon informed, only to then ask. "But why send a message? Why don't we just leave and take over the worlds on your behalf?"

"Because we need to prepare. We know those Digidestined and Tamers will try and stop us, but by planning our moves beforehand, we can crush them all, then nobody can stop us from getting what is rightfully ours'." KingEtemon replied.

"They will fear our power of chaos. They will tremble before us. History will forever be changed when we take over." PrinceMamemon added, before drawing a sphere of chaos in his right hand.

"And if all else fails, we will crush and re-write it." He stated, clenching his hand and crushing the ball of chaos.

Their madness had begun.


	3. Reunion

Within the Izumi's apartment, Izzy was in his room with Tentomon, where the Digidestined of Knowledge was at his laptop, typing various commands and code within it in the hopes to make an artificial Digimon program, using the structure and design of Guilmon as the base of his program.

But engrossed in his work, Tentomon quickly flew up to Izzy and tapped his shoulder.

"Izzy, you have to get ready. You promised to take Mimi on a date." Tentomon reminded his partner, knowing that even though Mimi was the Digidestined of Sincerity and was quite friendly, there were times she would show she had a short temper.

"Just give me few minutes. I need to finish this. I just need to install the basic command codes so..." Izzy began to say, but couldn't finish, for the screen on his laptop was then replaced with an image of a letter, one addressed from Gennai.

"This is strange. I got a message from Gennai." Izzy said, wondering what Gennai wanted as he opened up the message, which got Tentomon curious and made him ask. "What is it? What does it say?"

Izzy didn't look at Tentomon, a serious expression just appeared on his face.

"Gennai wants us all to go to the Digital World to speak with him. He says there is something very important he needs to tell us, and it cannot wait." Izzy then told Tentomon.

"Got it." Tentomon said in reply, making his way to Izzy's bedroom window, which he managed to pry open.

But before leaving, Tentomon faced Izzy and said. "I'll fly over to Tai's place and tell them the news. I assume you'll message Mimi to cancel your date and tell her about Gennai?"

"Correct." Izzy replied, only to then say. "But not before I get her an apology gift. After that, I'll message the rest of the Digidestined, to meet up at the coordinates Gennai sent me."

After Tentomon left through the window, Izzy turned his attention back on his laptop, where he began to type, sending a message to each Digidestined, as well as the original message Gennai had sent him, knowing that his friends were busy, but also knew when it came to the condition of the Digital World, they could drop what they were doing and make time to make sure it wasn't in any kind of danger.

-Around the sametime-

Within the Kamiya's apartment, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Sora, Biyomon and Davis were all in Kari's bedroom, watching as Gatomon was lying on Kari's bed, crying out and grasping Veemon's hand as he sat by her side, for the Digimon of Light was in the middle of giving birth, while Tai and Kari's mother, Yuuko Kamiya, was between Gatomon's legs and assisting in the delivery.

"Remember to keep breathing and keep pushing." She told Gatomon, lifting her head up from Gatomon's crotch and told her in a reassuring tone. "I promise everything will be ok."

"I hope so... It just hurts so much..." Gatomon replied, crying out again when she felt another contraction and caused her to grasp Veemon's hand tightly, which hurt Veemon's hand, but he was far more concerned for Gatomon's pain over his own.

"You're doing great. Just hang in there." Veemon then said as he remained by Gatomon's side, who looked at him with a weak smile, before another contraction occurred, making the feline Digimon's grasp upon Veemon's hand tighten, making Veemon wince in pain from his hand being crushed by the grip of Gatomon's paw.

`Ignore the pain. Be strong. Be strong for Gatomon.' Veemon thought, before Gatomon let out one loud cry, which was followed by silence as Gatomon then collapsed on her back and Yuuko smiled.

"Congratulations." Yuuko said to the Digimon of Miracles and the Digimon of Light, handing Gatomon an egg that was a light shade of blue and had white V markings all around it.

"You two are now parents." She then told them, causing both Digimon to smile, while joyful tears fell down Gatomon's cheeks as she stared at her new child.

With Gatomon's pregnancy now over, Veemon smiled, proud of what Gatomon had gone through, while the Digidestined and other Digimon smiled at the new parents, with Davis placing his hand on Veemon's shoulder.

"Congratulations on becoming a father, buddy." The leader of the younger Digidestined said with a smile, proud of his partner, who smiled back.

Tai smiled at younger digidestined, watching as Kari and Sora not only congratulated the new parents, but took turns to hold the Digi-Egg and asked what kind of Digimon Gatomon hoped would hatch from it, a boy or a girl, its Type, would it grow to be more dragon, beast, warrior or angel based.

However, everyone stopped heard they heard several beeps from their pockets, with Tai and Sora withdrawing their cellphones, while Davis and Kari took out their D-Terminals, finding they all had received a message from Izzy, saying that Gennai wished to meet them in the Digital World to discuss a matter of great importance.

And with the message, Davis looked at Kari, Tai and Sora, who all knew what they had to do.

"It looks like we'll have to cut the celebrating shorter than expected. Gennai needs us in the Digital World. And whatever is going down, it sounds really important." Davis told the Digimon, with Veemon and Biyomon ready to return, while Gatomon, still recovering and already feeling a more motherly and protective side take her over, held her Digi-Egg tightly, not wanting to leave her child, which Veemon noticed, looked at Gatomon and told her. "You stay here. Whatever Gennai wants from us, it could be dangerous."

And while Gatomon wanted to stay with their Digi-Egg, she remembered she was still a Chosen Digimon and had responsibilities in both worlds, leaving her conflicted.

However, that confliction was resolved as Yukko spoke up.

"If you wish, I could look after your Digi-Egg until you t." She offered in a kind and caring tone, which made Veemon and Gatomon look at one another, deciding what to do, with Gatomon having the last say, to which she nodded and handed the Digi-Egg to Miss. Kamiya.

"Please take care of our child." Gatomon said, looking at her Digi-Egg, while Yuuko nodded and smiled in reply, before watching as her children, their Digimon partners, Sora, Biyomon, Davis and Veemon all approached Kari's computer, withdrew their Digivices and D-3, with Davis calling out 'Digiport Open', opening a direct link to the Digital World, which they then entered, leaving Miss. Kamiya in Kari's room, holding the Digi-Egg.

-Meanwhile in Shinjuku-

After the Defeat of ChaosDiaboromon Shinjuku was peace the Tamers were relaxing in Shinjuku park, having a picnic, while talking about their plans after high school.

While Takato wasn't the best student when he was younger, remembering doodling drawings, even coming up with his own ideas for Digimon, including Guilmon and his Champion form, Growlmon, it inspired Takato to continue drawing, taking up both classes in art and even life drawing, for he wanted to become either an animator or find employment where he could share his drawing ideas with others, most of which were designs for new Digimon and the equipment they would have in their possession.

And just like Takato, Rika had changed.

As she and Takato continued dating, with Takato being so kind to her and showering her with love and respect, Rika began to be more confident in expressing her feelings, even revealing that she wanted to be a singer when she was older, something she had never shared with anyone, but was glad she did, for everyone supported her dream and managed to help her be the main vocalist in the school's band.

Henry and Jeri remained a couple, with Henry using what knowledge of computers he gained from his father to start his path as a programmer, impressing all of his teachers at how much Henry already knew and the potential he showed, while Jeri had taken to becoming a teacher's aid in another school, wanting to become a teacher herself when she was an adult.

For Ryo, he had decided to take a break from the Digital World, taking time off with Cyberdramon to see the world and enjoy all that it had to offer, from the different cultures, to their historic landmarks and enjoying the different foods each region had to offer, while knowing that if there was any problems in the Digital World, his replacements, Kazu and Kenta would be able to handle any problem thrown at them.

And just like Takato and Henry, Ryo soon wound up with a girlfriend, a surprise to the Tamers when they learnt it was Alice McCoy.

Ryo never expected it to happen, he and Cyberdramon were in Paris, admiring the art in the Louvre, well... Ryo was, while Cyberdramon was outside, for Ryo knew delicate art and a Digimon with a temper like Cyberdramon were a bad combination.

However, Ryo was the clumsy one in this situation, for he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into Alice, apologizing to her as he helped her up and offered to take her around the rest of Paris to see the sights, which both thought was harmless.

But as the pair spent more time with each other, talking about their pasts and revealing secrets that they hadn't shared with anyone, their feelings for each other began to turn romantic.

And when they arrived at the Eiffel Tower, gazing at the scenery, it was there Ryo took a chance, told Alice that he had feelings for her and even kissed her, making her blush, before she gave her reply by telling Ryo that she loved him too and shared another kiss with him, making them boyfriend and girlfriend, while Cyberdramon, despite his tough personality almost cried from seeing the joy his Tamer now had.

As for Guilmon and Renamon, not only were they still dating and still in love, but Guilmon began training, pushing both his body and his mind to their limits to be prepared for the next threat upon their worlds.

And what Renamon did surprised them all, she took Rika's place as role model alongside Rika's mother, Rumiko.

In the past, Rumiko did offer Rika the role, but she would always decline, even when she became older, but Renamon, who now liked her body and was curious, decided to have a go, asking Rumiko to take Rika's place, which surprised Rumiko a little, but happily agreed.

And while Rumiko modelled in the latest fashions, Renamon fashioned off swimwear, bikinis, sexy clothing and the like, to which Renamon gained many male and female fans.

But even with her popularity, Renamon knew her heart would always belong to Guilmon and no one else.

And with her career, it not only payed well, but Renamon was allowed to take the outfits she had modelled home with her, to display later that night to Guilmon in a little fashion show of her own, which would start with Guilmon commenting on how beautiful Renamon looked and wound up with Renamon on all fours, moaning as Guilmon would be behind her and mating with her.

As the Tamers all continued to talk, while enjoying the food Takato had brought, they stopped when they heard Kazu and Kenta's voices, making them turn to see the pair, as well as Guardromon and MarineAngemon heading toward them.

"Guys!" Kazu called out. "We have problems."

Approaching the four, Takato asked. "What's going on?"

"Azulongmon sent us. He says he needs to speak to us." Kenta said in reply, making MarineAngemon add. "And whatever it's about, it really upset Azulongmon."

Curious, Guilmon asked. "What's this all about?"

"He didn't say. All he told us was to find you guys and bring you to the Digital World." Kazu replied, thinking for a moment and then adding. "Although he did say that his talk involved your importance."

"My importance?" Guilmon asked, turning to Takato. "What do you think they mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, boy, but the only way is to ask Azulongmon ourselves." Takato said in reply.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Impmon questioned, sounding impatient as he then said. "Let's go already."

"Right." Takato replied, agreeing with Impmon, before saying. "If we hurry, we should arrive at Hypnos in no time, then Yamaki can send us to the Digital World."

With that, the Tamers and their Digimon partners all headed off, from where they were having their picnic and started to head out towards Hypnos, leaving behind the food.

However, it wouldn't go to waste, for Calumon, after poking his head out of the basket Takato had used to carry the food, remained behind.

'Good luck guys.' He thought, knowing that whatever they would have to face, as a team, nothing could stop them, before pulling out a cookie and biting into it, enjoying its sweetness.

-Sometime later-

Making their way through Shinjuku and to Hypnos, Takato and the others had arrived, entering Yamaki's quarters, where they saw the blond speaking to Azulongmon, via a large monitor mounted on the wall.

"I see. So you encountered only one Chaos Knight, but have concluded there are twelve others beside the one you fought." Yamaki said.

Azulongmon nodded.

"Yes, one of them did indeed attack me and another one tried to harm my old friend, Gennai, that is why I sent Kazu and Kenta to retrieve the other Tamers, they should be with you soon and I can ask the questions the Tamers may have." The Sovereign replied.

As Azulongmon finished, Takato and the rest of Tamers walked towards Yamaki and Azulongmon, most of them having questions for the Digimon Sovereign, with Takato asking first.

"Azulongmon, what's going on in the Digital World?" The gogglehead asked, but Azulongmon just looked at them.

"I promise I will tell you when you get to the Digital World. Don't worry about how to get there." Azulongmon promised in reply, using his power to create a portal that appeared before the Tamers, which they entered and headed back to the Digital World.

-Moments later-

Entering the Digital World, They looked around and saw they weren't in the same Digital World they had grown familiar with.

"This Digital World seems different, not like how I remember it." Jeri commented, while Henry and Terriermon looked around the area, trying to find a sign of Digital life or Azulongmon, before Terriermon, after climbing atop Henry's head, saw a house in the distance.

"Hey Henry there is a house over there!" Terriermon called out as he use his ears to point forward, causing Henry and the others to look ahead and saw that Terriermon was right, for in the distance was a house.

"Well that's as good a place to start off. Let's go." Renamon said, before heading off with Rika, which made the others follow after the pair.

-After few minutes-

Arriving at the house, the Tamers and Digimon all looked around, marvelling the scenery, before Takato broke the silence.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" He asked, waiting for a reply.

But waiting, there no reply.

About to ask again, Takato stopped when a door to the east started to open, revealing the tiny, but wise and powerful Piximon.

"Ah, you must be the Digimon Tamers that Azulongmon told me about. Come in the others are waiting inside." Piximon said, showing his hospitality and kindness as he turned around and began to slowly fly away, leaving Takato and the rest of the Tamers a little confused when he said others were waiting for them, but decided to follow Piximon and headed inside the next room.

And when they entered the room, they were surprised to see the Digidestined, to which the Digidestined were just as surprised when they saw the Tamers, causing Davis and Kari to walk to them.

Curious, Davis asked. "Takato, Rika, what you guys doing here?"

"I'm guessing we're here for the same reason as you guys." Terriermon commented in reply.

"Indeed you are." Gennai said as he and Piximon entered the room, getting the complete attention of every Digidestined, Tamer and Digimon, before they all noticed, Azulongmon, who had appeared outside and was looking at the heroes and heroines through the window and said. "Welcome Digidestined and Tamers, Gennai, Piximon and I have called you all here to tell you something of the utmost importance."

Curious, Takato stood from his seat, which was next to Rika's, to which he asked. "So Azulongmon, what is it? What is so important that you needed to call the Digidestined and us all in the same place?"

Gennai sighed as he looked at the group.

"Do you remember ChaosDiaboromon, the Digimon Tai, Davis and Takato managed to defeat?" He asked.

The Digidestined and the Tamers nodded in reply, though Izzy, curious, had to ask. "Of course we remember, Gennai, but what does it have to do with all of us?"

"I am afraid that while ChaosDiaboromon was destroyed, some of the chaos remained, which was unnoticed by the Sovereigns and has now brought up a new evil." Gennai told the group in reply.

"We don't know who exactly is behind this problem, but they have corrupted versions of the legendary Royal Knights under their thrall. They call themselves the Chaos Knights, and trust me when I say they are just as powerful and as dangerous as the originals.." Piximon added.

Hearing what they had said, Gatomon was shocked.

"Wait, I remember Wizardmon telling me about the legend of the Royal knights. They were thirteen of the greatest Digimon ever created and used their great power to protect the Digital World. However, I've never heard of Chaos Knights." She said, surprising both the Digidestined and Tamers at Gatomon's knowledge, while Ken had to ask. "Hold up. You're saying that out there, thirteen of the most powerful Digimon are out there? And they desire to fight us?"

Sensing his worry, Davis placed a hand on Ken's shoulder, making him turn and face his friend to see him smiling.

"Don't think too much about it." Davis told Ken, before he said in a confident tone. "They might be based on the Royal Knights, but a copy is nowhere as good as the original. Plus, we've faced every challenge thrown at us, and I'm not planning on giving up anytime soon."

-Meanwhile, in the Dark Dimension-

KingEtemon smiled darkly, sensing that light had entered his dark kingdom.

"What do you say to a little fun?" He asked PrinceMamemon, who nodded, knowing what his ally had in mind.

"And I know the perfect warrior." Princemamemon replied.

ChaosCrusadermon." He then called out, snapping his fingers, before a figure that looked like Crusadermon appeared, but stepping from the shadows, revealed their armour to be pitch black in colour, while the Digital mark of Evil was imprinted on her chestplate.

Kneeling before them, ChaosCrusadermon asked. "You called for my, my Kings?"

"That's right we did. Now listen here, we just got a vibe that those Tamers brats showed up and we want you to give them a warm welcome." KingEtemon told ChaosCrusadermon, who understood the command and rose.

"And see to it that the Digidestined get the same treatment." PrinceMamemon added in a commanding tone.

"Consider it done." ChaosCrusadermon replied, vanishing in a swift flash of darkness as she headed off and made KingEtemon smirk.

"This is going to a great show." He stated, as screens appeared before him and PrinceMamemon, displaying the Digidestined and Tamers, all oblivious to the force that was now after them


	4. First Fight of Chaos

Chapter 4:First Fight of Chaos

Both the Digidestined and the Tamers were still shocked at what Gennai told them.

Curious, Takato asked. "So who are the Royal Knights?"

"As Gatomon said, they were an order of the thirteen most powerful Digimon. They were all great warriors, but their legend has long since been forgotten by most of the Digital World." Gennai explained, before looking at Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Guilmon. "But their legacy remains."

Agumon was confused when he noticed Gennai look at him, as well as what he meant by 'their legacy', causing the Digimon of Courage to ask. "Not be rude but what do you mean 'their legacy remains'?"

"Amongst the thirteen Royal Knights, four stood out. Not only were they powerful, but they shared the same ideals of trust, respect and bravery. They fought alongside each other and their fellow knights, enduring many hardships, but refused to give up or let their comrades fall in battle. These four I think you might be familiar with. They were Omnimon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon." Gennai explained.

The digidestined the Tamers and Digimon were surprised from what they heard, which caused Veemon to get up from his seat and ask. "Ok, I'm seriously surprised and confused. Are you telling me I'm related to the Royal Knights?"

"You better believe it. Within your code lies the data of Magnamon, making you an official descendant of the Royal Knights." Piximon replied

Davis then rose his hand.

"But Gennai, I'm confused. Veemon became UlforceVeedramon when we Biomerged, so that means is he related to Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon?" The leader of the younger Digidestined asked, which made Gennai nod.

"Veemon does have both the Data of Magnamon and Ulforceveedramon inside his being because both those Royal Knights had the Data of the Veemon species within them. In fact, both started off as Veemon themselves." He told Davis.

Davis and veemon were shocked at what Gennai had told them as both then took to their seats, before Gennai faced Agumon, Gabumon and Guilmon, where he added. "And the same goes for you guys."

While amazed at what they had heard and now knew what they were, Azulongmon interrupted.

"Gennai, Piximon, I sense a dark force approaching." He warned, before a dark voice spoke up.

"Knock knock. Can the digidestined and the Tamers come out to play?"

Hearing the call, the Digidestined, the Tamers, Gennai and Piximon all went outside to see who wished to 'play' with them, where they all looked up and saw a figure hovering above them.

"finally, you came out to play. Let me introduce myself to you, I'm ChaosCrusadermon, the most beautiful of all the Chaos Knights. But don't let my charms fool you, as I can be quite deadly." ChaosCrusadermon said.

Tai, Davis and Takato pulled out their respective Digivices and held them out, while Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon got before their partner, ready to Digivolve.

"Let do this guys!" Davis called out, summoning the power of his D-3, which began to glow, as did Veemon, while Tai and Takato followed in Davis' steed, releasing their energies to their partners.

"Biomerge activate!" The three called out, offering both power and body to their partner.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Agumon biomerge to... VictoryGreymon!"

"Veemon Biomerge to... Ulforceveedramon!"

After their Biomerge, Ulforceveedramon looked at himself.

"Cool. It's been some time since we Biomerged." He said, continuing to check out his form, before focusing back upon their current enemy, extending his energy blade from his right V Bracelet.

Seeing the three, ChaosCrusadermon stared down at them.

"Come on boys, show me what you've got." ChaosCrusadermon said as she landed.

"I'll even let you give the first hit." She then told them. "But first..."

"Network Launcher!" ChaosCrusadermon suddenly yelled, bringing up her arm and shooting several strands of energy that expanded, each taking on a net-like form that wrapped around Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Henry and Terriermon.

"Guys!" VictoryGreymon called out in concern upon seeing his friends in trouble and was about to rush over to help them, but was forced to stop when ChaosCrusadermon appeared in front of him.

"Sorry but this fight is just between us." She said, staring up at Azulongmon and adding. "That means no outside assistance. If I sense anything funny, I will activate the virus installed in my Network nets. It will make your Digimon sick, but I have no idea what harm it could do to such a weak creature like a human."

Angered that ChaosCrusadermon had used such a dirty trick as to avoid facing all her enemies, VictoryGreymon drew out his blade.

"Dramon Breaker!" He yelled in a mighty tone, bringing his blade in a horizontal swipe at ChaosCrusadermon, with great speed, determined to slice her in half and save his friends.

Without moving, ChaosCrusadermon managed to stop the blade, blocking it with her shield, shocking VictoryGreymon.

"Now it's my turn." ChaosCrusadermon said as she pulled her right arm back and struck back at VictoryGreymon.

"Fist of the Fallen!" She exclaimed, slamming her Pile Bunker into VictoryGreymon's chest, making him cry out as he was thrown back from the sheer force of ChaosCrusadermon's attack, before further damage was inflicted upon VictoryGreymon when ChaosCrusadermon, using her great speed, teleported above VictoryGreymon.

"Spiral Masquerade!" ChaosCrusadermon announced as the sashes on her armour shot out and began slashing at VictoryGreymon's chest, over and over, before ChaosCrusadermon finished her show of devastation and speed as she retracted her sashes, slammed both her feet into VictoryGreymon, knocking him to the ground, while she flipped and landed gracefully.

Crossing her arms, ChaosCrusadermon looked at the two descendants of the Royal Knights.

"Who's next?" She asked, believing that even the Royal Knight Digimon were no match for her.

UlforceVeedramon was next to step up.

Mad that his friends got hurt by the corrupt Digimon, he charged at ChaosCrusadermon, with both sabers drawn.

But concerned that the same thing would happen to him, Gallantmon tried to stop him.

"UlforceVeedramon, stop!" Gallantmon called out.

But it was too late.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon yelled, slashing both blades at ChaosCrusadermon, knowing she wouldn't be able to protect herself when the attacks were coming from multiple angles.

However, ChaosCrusadermon leapt back, and continued with her swift movements, avoiding every single attack UlforceVeedramon tried to land on her.

"This is getting fun." ChaosCrusadermon commented, before she leapt back again and gave UlforceVeedramon a hard kick under the chin, which knocked him into the air.

But before UlforceVeedramon fell to the ground, a great surge of wind gathered around ChaosCrusadermon's Pile Bunker.

"Tempest Shredder!" She exclaimed, slamming her Pile Bunker into the ground, tearing the dirt apart and sending a powerful wind that shot out and circled UlforceVeedramon, making him cry out as the winds intensified, creating a vortex that began to tear and slash at the warrior Digimon.

And when UlforceVeedramon hit the ground, the Digidestined and Tamers were all shocked that UlforceVeedramon had been struck down as well.

But most shocked was Kari.

"Davis, no!" The Digidestined of Light cried out, running over to the fallen UlforceVeedramon, checking to see if he alright, while Gallantmon was by VictoryGreymon's side, helping him back to his feet.

"Kari, forget about us... You have to get outta here..." UlforceVeedramon groaned as he struggled to pull himself up, more concerned for the wellbeing of the Digidestined of Light than himself, which made ChaosCrusadermon laugh.

"Pathetic. From what I was told, you were supposed to be great warriors, but from what I have seen so far, it shows me you are nothing but miserable little insects." ChaosCrusadermon commented. "I wanted to face the warriors that defeated ChaosDiaboromon, not weaklings."

"We're not finished yet..." UlforceVeedramon stated, managing to pull himself up, where he told ChaosCrusadermon. "And you only know half of the story. Sure, we managed to beat ChaosDiaboromon with our Biomerged forms, but we got that power from the bonds we share with our friends. And no matter what, they will always have our back."

"You've got that right." The Digimon of Light said, making ChaosCrusadermon turn and saw Gatomon had Digivolved to Angewomon and was in the air, alongside Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon, each charging up their signature attacks.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

Releasing their attacks, the three energies combined as one as they headed right for ChaosCrusadermon, who brought up her shield to defend herself, to which the combined power of Angewomon, Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon clashed against ChaosCrusadermon's shield.

However, too caught up in her arrogance, she failed to notice VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon had recovered from her attacks and were ready to pay her back.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon suddenly announced, releasing a powerful beam of energy from his 'V' crest, striking ChaosCrusadermon in the back and causing the corrupt Digimon damage, as well as making her lose her battle against the triple assault, where ChaosCrusadermon was then consumed by the three pronged attack.

Watching as dust consumed the area where ChaosCrusadermon was standing, Lillymon asked. "Did we do it? Did we beat her?"

However, Lillymon got her answer, a no, when a sudden wind shot through the area, revealing ChaosCrusadermon, who had sustained a fair amount of damage, evident from her cracked shield and cracked armour, causing her to let out a loud burst of rage.

"You dare damage my beautiful body!? I will destroy you all!" ChaosCrusadermon yelled in fury, before shooting up at Angewomon, Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon.

"Perish at the hand of ChaosCrusadermon! Spiral Masquerade!" She exclaimed, to which her sashes shot at the Digimon, smacking Angewomon down to the ground, before moving onto Lillymon.

But despite the speed of her attack, Lillymon took no damage, but was left stunned, for MegaKabuterimon had grabbed and turned her around, using himself as a shield to keep the Digimon of Sincerity unharmed.

Stunned and confused, both from his noble actions, as well as the strange warmth she felt in her chest from being held by MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, looking at the Digimon of Knowledge and saw him in pain, had to ask. "MegaKabuterimon, what are you doing?"

"It's like UlforceVeedramon said, 'we always have each other's backs', and I refuse to let anything happen to you..." MegaKabuterimon said, unable to withstand the damage and De-Digivolved, back to Tentomon, as he fell to the ground.

But not wanting Tentomon to suffer further, Lillymon managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Struggling to stay conscious, but wanting her to hear his thoughts, Tentomon looked at Lillymon and said to her. "Lillymon, Palmon, even Togemon, no matter what form you take, I will always protect you because I love you.."

Hearing Tentomon's confessed feelings, Lillymon was left stunned for words, feeling her heart rate increase and could only watch as the Digimon of Knowledge lost consciousness, causing Lillymon to start tearing up, while ChaosCrusadermon just scoffed.

"Love?" She asked. "Who needs such a thing, it makes you weak like your friends."

"Love doesn't make one weak, it's those who refuse to accept love that are the weak ones." Lillymon told ChasoCrusadermon, her tone more stable and confident as she gently placed Tentomon on the ground and stood before him.

"Tentomon, Mimi, everyone I love makes me know that I am never alone." Lillymon then said, feeling pride in her emotions as she looked at and clenched her right hand.

"And I refuse to let you in continuing to harm any of them!" She then stated in a tone of pure determination, releasing a great surge of red coloured energy from her being that enveloped her being, taking form of a massive rose, amazing the Digidestined, Tamers, even Gennai, Piximon and Azulongmon when the rose turned pure white, before it then bloomed, lowering the energy like petals and revealing Lillymon had taken on a new form.

Standing in place of Lillymon was a female Digimon of great beauty, rivaling that of Angewomon and Sakuyamon.

She had long, blonde hair, which was somewhat concealed due to the pink cape she wore, as well as the white rose that adorned her head and face, but highlighted her ruby lips and aura around her form.

Her body had further developed, making her look like a young, beautiful and sexy woman, dressed in a white ensemble that covered her arms and chest, leaving her cleavage exposed.

A Tifaret, a jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty hung around her neck, while several hovered around her, all shining with an aura of pink energy.

And to complete her outfit, she wore black shoes that went up to her thighs, black coloured vines wrapped around her arms, as if showing the combination of the beauty and dangerousness of a rose, causing the newly created Digimon to announce. "Rosemon: Burst Mode!"

Amazed, though curious, Rika took out her D-power and scanned the Digimon.

"Rosemon, Fairy Digimon, Mega, Burst Mode achieved." Rika read aloud for her friends to hear, stunning and amazing all, but most stunned was Mimi, amazed at how strong her partner had become, making her say. "She's beautiful."

"What!?" ChaosCrudermon questioned, before stating. "There is no Digimon more beautiful than me."

"And if there is, I will destroy them. Spiral Masquerade!"

Releasing her sashes, they shot at Rosemon at great speed, but Rosemon matched her speed, using her vines to whip away and block everyone of ChaosCrusadermon's attack.

"Impossible!" ChaosCrusadermon said, shocked that her speed and attacks were being matched.

"You will pay for what you have done to my friends." Rosemon stated, before facing Tentomon. "And the one I really care, no, the one I love."

"Not to mention us." ChaosCrusadermon heard UlforceVeedramon say, making her look over her shoulder and saw him, VictoryGreymon and Gallantmon.

Facing them, ChaosCrusadermon stated. "I beat two of you, I see no reason why I cannot take down a third."

"Because they now have me on their side." Rosemon told ChaosCrusadermon, before launching out her vines, wrapping them tightly around ChaosCrusadermon's arms and preventing her from moving.

"It's over!" VictoryGreymon stated, splitting the Dramon Breaker and equipping the pieces to his arms, gathering energy within his new gauntlets and prepared to wipe the corrupt Digimon out, actions matched by UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, as UlforceVeedramon drew energy within the 'V' shaped crest on his chestplate, while Gallantmon aimed his Gram Lance at ChaosCrusadermon.

But before the three could unleash their attacks and put an end to her, a shadowed figure shot out, slashed through Rosemon's vines and freed ChaosCrusadermon.

"It's not nice treating a lady like that." Said the shadowed figure, making ChaosCrusadermon turn and say. "Stay out of this, NightLeopardmon. I can take care of myself. And what are you even doing here?"

"I was assigned to watch the battle and step in if things became too troublesome for you." NightLeopardmon replied, stepping out of the shadows and showing he looked like Leopardmon, only for the pitch black armour, the purple mask concealing his face and his hair, being a lighter shade of black compared to his armour.

Seeing another Chaos Knight, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and Rosemon were about to get ready to fight when NightLeopardmon held out his hand to stop them.

"I suggest you stop right there. The four of you can not match my speed and my power. You'd be beaten so fast, I wouldn't even break a sweat." " NightLeopardmon said

"What did you say!?" UlforceVeedramon asked, extending his blades again, only to stop when VictoryGreymon put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at the Digimon of Courage, who shook his head, telling him not to fight.

"Let's go ChaosCrusadermon. You've had your fun." NightLeopardmon said, turning and around about to leave.

"But next time we meet, you will all fall by my blade." He stated, teleporting him and ChaosCrusadermon away, showing his speed.

With the Chaos Knights retreating, VictoryGreymon turned around to face his friends, who were still trapped in ChaosCrusadermon's nets, to which he used his Dramon Breaker to free them.

"Thanks Tai." Sora said, embracing VictoryGreymon, but knew that inside his form, it was Tai who was hugging her back.

And with their fight against the new evil temporarily over, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon reverted back to Tai, Koromon, Davis, DemiVeemon, Takato and Guilmon, while Rosemon disengaged her Burst Mode and returned to her In-Training form, Tanemon, who then sighed, both from how much trouble the Chaos Knights were proving and how much energy she had used up.

"Wow, I never thought one Chaos Knight could be that strong, let alone two." Tai admitted, making Mimi nod in agreement as she bent down, scooped Tanemon up in her arms, walked over to Izzy, who held Tentomon and said. "But next time we face them, we just have to be more of a team, instead of charging off head first."

"Not to mention my new form." Tanemon added, looking over at Tentomon, glad to see he had recovered.

"And I'm sure that when others are as brave as Tentomon and confess their feelings, we'll get even stronger." She added, her comment making Mimi and Izzy blush, while the others laughed a little.


	5. training being part 1

After the long battle with ChaosCrusadermon, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon were back inside Piximon's home and getting their injuries treated by Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon and MarineAngemon, as well as Rika and Renamon, who were using various healing based Digimon Cards to help the boys feel better.

"I can not believe it. Even with UlforceVeedramon, we got beaten down by just one Chaos Knight." Davis groaned, to which Tai and Takato felt the same way, making the Digidestined of Courage say in reply. "I know, but it was lucky that Rosemon saved us in time."

"You are too kind." Palmon replied, flattered by their kind words, before she said. "But it was thanks to all of you that I was able to gain such strength."

"Especially you, Tentomon." She then finished, moving over to the Digimon of Knowledge and surprising him a little when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Tentomon replied, both from Palmon's words and her kiss.

"And don't worry guys. I know we'll win the next time we encounter a Chaos Knight, we just have to be more cooperative." The Digimon of Knowledge then told Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon, making Yolei add, while looking over at Davis and Veemon. "And less reckless."

Ignoring her, Davis and Veemon just remained on the floor, allowing Kari and Gatomon to finish fixing them up, with Kari wrapping bandages around the Digidestined of Miracle's chest, while Gatomon had finished patching Veemon up and finished by giving her love a kiss on the forehead.

Facing the Digidestined and the Tamers, Gennai spoke up.

"You need to train. You saw how strong one Chaos Knights can be, not to mention they prove more than a match for the Sovereigns." He said.

"Don't ya think we know that?" Impmon asked.

"Of course we have to get stronger, but in case you guys forgot, there are thirteen of those Chaos jerks running around. What's stopping them from just comin' here and deleting us?" The imp Digimon then asked.

"Not to worry." Piximon reassured, before he saying. "While you were fighting ChaosCrusadermon, I analyzed her Data and have created a barrier around the area to keep away any Digimon with the same chaos energy. It's only temporary, but it's all I can do at the moment."

Takato got up from the bed, ignoring the pain he and Guilmon had endured and looked at Gennai, Piximon and Azulongmon, where he then asked. "When and where do we train?"

"Your training starts today." Piximon replied.

"As for where, follow me." Gennai said, turning around and walking off, which caused the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon to all follow, making their way through Piximon's house, until they came to a room, one not even the Digidestined knew about or had entered during their time training with the petite sized Digimon, which, after Gennai had opened the door, all were in awe at what they saw.

Inside, the room looked far more high tech when compared to the rest of Piximon's house, for there was various kinds of exercise equipment, monitors and dials to change the conditions of the room.

And being the first to speak, Henry asked what was on everyone's mind. "What is all this?"

"This is your training room. After ChaosDiaboromon was defeated, we took precautions into making sure that if another force came into existence, you would all be prepared and had this room constructed." Gennai replied, before telling the heroes and heroines. "Not only will this allow you to push yourself beyond your limits, but thanks to the chromomagnetic energy Azulongmon was able to obtain from Clockmon, time moves slower within than it does when compared to the rest of the Digital World."

"How slow?" Veemon asked.

"One hour inside the training room is equal to a day outside." Gennai told Veemon in reply.

"That is pretty impressive." Mimi commented, but had to ask. "But what about our families, won't they get worried?"

"Don't worry. I will inform them of your duties. I'm sure they will all understand." Gennai told Mimi, reassuring her and the others.

"And as for you, young Tamers." Azulongmon's voice boomed from outside, as he then said. "I have spoken with Yamaki and he has taken to informing each of your families about your return to the Digital World to help us once again."

Knowing that their families were alright and that they had a job to do, Takato looked at the Digidestined and at his team, where he said in a confident and determined tone. "Alright guys, we're going to start training. It's our job to protect both worlds."

"Right!" Davis replied, his tone matching the hype and determination of the Gogglehead, before he stated. "And the next time we face one of those Chaos Knights, they won't know what hit them."

And, in agreement with both the leader of the younger Digidestined and the leader of the Digimon Tamers, the heroes and heroines all entered the room, withdrew their respective Digivices and filled the area with light as their partners reached their peak forms, ready to go beyond their limits, get stronger and save the Digital World once again.

-Inside the training room-

Takato, now one with Guilmon and as Gallantmon, remained in charge.

"If we ever hope to beat the Royal Knights, we'll have to learn to fight against them." Gallantmon told his friends and allies, facing the computers, where he then said. "I think that computer could make copies of the the Royal Knights Gennai, Piximon and Azulongmon have encountered."

"Izzy, can you see if you can make a copy of ChaosCrusadermon, DarkestMagnamon and ChaosGallantmon?" UlforceVeedramon asked, earning a nod from the Digidestined of Knowledge, before he approached the computer and began typing.

And after a moment of learning the functions of the computer, Izzy had done it, to which two mainframes of Data were slowly created from the ground up, gaining texture and becoming exact doubles of ChaosCrusadermon, DarkestMagnamon and ChaosGallantmon, who stood in place, awaiting their commands from the Digidestined of Knowledge.

Looking at the copies, the Digidestined and Tamers were impressed at the detail.

"Good job, Izzy." UlforceVeedramon said, before then looking at both Gallantmons and telling the real one. "It's like looking in a dark mirror."

"Got that right." Beelzemon commented, before saying. "And I'm guessing that ChaosGallantmon will not only have similar attacks to Gallantmon, but will be just as difficult to take down."

As the Digidestined and Tamers looked at the duplicates of ChaosCrusadermon, Magnamon and Gallantmon, the real Gallantmon didn't look away from his corrupted copy.

"I don't know why, but I want to train against ChaosGallantmon." He said, feeling like it was something he couldn't avoid doing, almost like destiny had lead him to this decision and could not deny it.

And behind Sakuyamon's mask, Rika and Renamon were both worried about their Gogglehead and his partner.

Neither had ever seen the boys train solo, to which both broke from their thoughts and were about to act, about to speak as Sakuyamon, but stopped when Justimon placed a hand on Sakuyamon's shoulder, making her turn and face him.

And while Justimon's face was covered by his helmet, Sakuyamon could see his expression, telling her that even if she did speak to him, Gallantmon would deny her, earning a nod from the shaman Digimon in understanding as she then turned back and looked at Gallantmon, who then charged at ChaosGallantmon, lance drawn, only for it to clash against ChaosGallantmon's shield, as its programming set in and he began to fight.

"Cruel Balmung!" ChaosGallantmon then announced, gathering dark energy in its shield, before firing and blasting Gallantmon, who managed to reduce the damage by blocking it with his shield, injuring him a little.

But Gallantmon wasn't going to let one shot take him down as he then went on the offensive and began slashing at ChaosGallantmon with his lance, only for his copy to do likewise, causing an epic clash of blades as the Gallantmons fought it out.

Watching the pair fight, Sakuyamon was worried about Gallantmon, knowing that he wanted to challenge his dark form, but was still getting injured.

But respecting him, she kept herself back from the fight.

And deciding they too needed to push themselves, UlforceVeedramon spoke up.

"While Takato and Guilmon train against ChaosGallantmon, we'll face DarkestMagnamon and ChaosCrusadermon." He said, with the Digidestined and Tamers in agreement with their younger leader, before Tai took over.

"Alright. Team one will consist of Garudamon,, Shurimon , Rosemon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Angewomon and Sakuyamon, who will face ChaosCrusadermon, while MetalGarurumon, Stingmon, Digmon, MagnaAngemon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon, will be with Davis and myself, taking on DarkestMagnamon." The Digidestined of Courage told his friends, who got into their respective groups and got ready to fight.

But before Izzy could activate the Chaos Knight copies, a voice asked. "And who do we face?"

Turning toward the source of the voice, the Digidestined and Tamers saw the older sister of the Motomiya family, Jun, with her partner, Silvermon, as well as the French Digidestined, Catherine Deneuve and her Floramon.

"TK!" Catherine called happily, approaching the Digidestined of Hope, where she wrapped her arms around the blond and kissed him, while Floramon, despite their height difference, was picked up by MagnaAngemon and engaged in their own kiss.

And though glad to see them, seeing his sister, through Ulforceveedramon, Davis asked. "Jun? What are you doing here?"

"We got a message from Gennai, something about a new enemy called the Chaos Knights." Silvermon replied, making Jun smirk as she added. "And from what Gennai told us, you couldn't handle it, so he sent us to give you a hand, Squirt."

Annoyed by the name Jun used in order to tease him, Davis set his anger aside, knowing they needed all the help they could get, then nodded in understanding and said as he swallowed his pride. "Alright, you can help us."

"Silvermon, you're with us. Floramon can assist TK and MagnaAngemon's team." UlforceVeedramon then said, earning nods from both Digimon, while their human partners withdrew their Digivices, giving Silvermon and Floramon the power to reach their Mega forms, Kuzuhamon and Gryphonmon.

And with the teams and Digimon all set, Izzy activated the attack function of the Chaos Knight doubles, beginning two fights that would push everyone to their absolute limit


	6. Training beings part 2

Spacing out from each other, the two groups began to fight the copies of the Chaos Knights, who showed that their replication had been exact, proven as DarkestMagnamon managed to avoid each long range attack by jumping into the air and used the power of darkness to strike back, while ChaosCrusadermon leapt at Garudamon, Shurimon, Rosemon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Angewomon and Sakuyamon, before unleashing a barrage of graceful kicks and punches at those that dared to strike her.

"Man. For a digital copy, she fights just as good as the real ChaosCrusadermon." Sakuyamon commented, barely able to keep up with ChaosCrusadermon's strikes.

"I know." Angewomon said in reply, leaping from behind Sakuyamon, where she charged up an arrow of pink energy and fired, managing to catch ChaosCrusadermon off guard and hit her back.

"But if we are to have any chance in defeating the real ChaosCrusadermon, we have to get strong enough to take down this copy and learn to work as a real team." The Digimon of Light then stated, remaining on her guard as ChaosCrusademon recovered from her attack and lunged at her, slamming her in the chest and knocking Angewomon back.

"Angewomon!" Kari called out in concern, almost feeling her partner's pain, but was relieved when Shurimon stepped in and caught her, making Kari smile, glad to know she could rely on her friends, the same feelings going through Angewomon as she smiled at Shurimon.

But remembering the copy of ChaosCrusadermon was still operational, all the Digimon braced themselves as they prepared to fight it.

"Spiral Masquerade!" It suddenly announced, just as the sashes on its armour shot forward, where Sakuyamon stepped forward and drew upon her mystical power.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon called out, casting a barrier of energy around herself, drawing the attack of Crusadermon to her, while protecting the others behind her.

But even with her power, the sashes tore through the barrier, before striking Sakuyamon, making her cry out as each sash struck and slashed her over and over, damaging her being, as well as weakening the strength of Rika and Renamon.

However, ChaosCrusadermon stopped when she heard a voice call out. "Take this! Wing Blade!"

Turning around, the copy of ChaosCrusadermon saw Garudamon releasing a great surge of flame at her, making her face the Digimon of Love as the attacked continued to head right at her.

"Tempest Shredder!" The doppelganger of ChaosCrusadermon then announced, slamming its Pile Bunker into the ground, creating a powerful surge of wind in between itself and Garudamon, to which the flames were swallowed in the winds and were added with ChaosCrusadermon's attack.

And before Garudamon could react, ChaosCrusadermon let out a loud yell as it redirected the flaming winds back at her, where the combined attacks struck Garudamon and knocked her down.

"Garudamon, are you ok?" Sora called out, feeling the same concern and empathy Kari felt when Angewomon was harmed.

"I'll be fine." Garudamon replied reassuringly and look at Angewomon said"I just wish we had the power to reach our Mega forms, Phoenixmon and Ophanimon, when we fought against ChaosDiaboromon."

With her words, Angewomon nodded and said in reply. "I wish that as well, but we mustn't force it. When the time is right, I am confident that power will awaken once again."

Knowing she was right, Garudamon nodded in reply, before focusing back upon ChaosCrusadermon, who kept up with her speed and strength as she took on MegaKabuterimon, Rosemon, Zudomon and Gryphonmon.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon called out, releasing a powerful blast of energy from his horn, which ChaosCrusadermon countered by blocking with her Pile Bunker, before striking the insect Digimon with a right hook.

And continuing, ChaosCrusadermon, though taking the occasional hit from the Digimon working as a team fought back, frustrating the Digimon and their partners.

"We need to find a way to beat her, let's not give up guys." Izzy said, making the other Digidestined nod, though they knew what Izzy was proposing was easier said than done.

'Let's hope the others are doing better against DarkestMagnamon.' The Digidestined of Knowledge then thought, wondering how they were faring against their opponent

-Meanwhile-

Despite having two Biomerged heroes on their side, DarkestMagnamon was proving to be just as challenging, for the power of darkness he wielded allowed for both close and long range fighting, making it that much harder to get in a clear shot.

"Justice Kic..."Justimon began to call out, about to hit DarkestMagnamon, only for the copy to block the attack, grab Justimon's leg, span him around fast and let him go, sending him flying into Guardromon.

"Man what a spin, I never knew a mere copy of a Chaos Knight could be that strong."Justimon said as he got up, making Kazu comment from the side. "And the real DarkestMagnamon will be even more trouble."

"Don't worry, we've got this." MetalGarurumon called out as he and Victorygreymon braced themselves against DakestMagnamon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Trident Gaia!"

Combining their attacks, the pair managed to hit DarkestMagnamon, consuming him in a powerful blast, where all watched and waited for the smoke from the attack to die down, to see if they had damaged him.

However, when the smoke cleared, all were shocked to see that DarkestMagnamon was encircled in a sphere of darkness, protecting him from all the damage.

"You've got to be kidding. This guy didn't even move and still managed to survive all our attacks."MetalGarurumon said, his tone full of disbelief.

"Well he can't hide behind that shield forever." Beelzemon stated in reply as he drew his shot guns, aimed at DarkestMagnamon and let out a powerful battlecry.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, firing blast after blast at DarkestMagnamon's barrier.

However, the attacks didn't leave so much as a single mark.

Annoyed, Beelzemon groaned. "What does it take to hit this guy?"

"How about this?" Digmon asked.

"Rock Cracking!" The Digimon of Knowledge and Sincerity called out, drilling into the ground, which tore to pieces, while creating cracking path that headed right for DarkestMagnamon.

However, DarkestMagnamon acted to the attack, countering by dispelling the darkness around himself and leaping into the air, avoiding falling into Digmon's trap, before the darkness began to encircle his form.

"Darkness Force!" He exclaimed, blasting out all the energy from his being and striking all the Digimon around him, inflicting a fair amount of damage to each one as they fell.

But even being knocked down, the Digidestined and Tamers refused to give up.

"Guys, let's try again." MegaGargomon said, pulling himself up.

"But this time, hit him at the same time." He then told his friends, earning nods of agreement.

"Gargo Missile!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Double Impact!"

And adding their support to the Tamers, the Digidestined joined in.

"Trident Gaia!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Excalibur!"

"Spinning Spiking Strike!"

"Gold Rush!"

Releasing their attacks as one, all hoped it would be enough to break through DarkestMagnamon's Shadow Barrier, watching as their combined power headed for the copy of Magnamon, who looked prepared to counter.

However, all were left in confusion and shock when a familiar pink coloured blade of energy plunged through DarkestMagnamon's shoulder, revealing UlforceVeedramon was behind the corrupt copy.

And though the attack left DarkestMagnamon open, UlforceVeedramon was now in the path of the oncoming attacks.

Shocked from within his Digital form, Tai had to speak with them.

{Davis, Veemon, what are you doing?} Tai questioned.

{Are you two nuts?} Agumon added, to which the Digidestined of Miracles gave their reply.

{Don't worry, Tai, we'll be ok.} Davis assured, unsure if that was true or not, but was certain his decision would make his friends stronger.

{Besides, this is the only way to make sure we can hit DarkestMagnamon.} Veemon added, to which he too didn't know what was to be of him or Davis, but trusted his partner, not out of loyalty, but out of friendship.

And after their words, the combined attacks hit DarkestMagnamon and UlforceVeedramon, consuming the forms of light and darkness in an array of explosions, leaving the Digidestined and Tamers highly worried about their friend.

But when some of the smoke from the blasts cleared, they felt relief, for they saw an orb, and within it, they could make out the form of UlforceVeedramon, who had taken a fair amount of damage, but was still able to stand.

"That was a close one. I got there just in time." They heard Beelzemon say, making them all turn around to see Beelzemon, who was in his Blast Mode, holding out his left arm, but was also breathing heavily, showing that despite his increase in power, his actions to keep Davis and Veemon protected had still taken a lot out of him.

"Thank you, Beelzemon." UlforceVeedramon said as the barrier around him faded, glad he could continue to rely on his friends watching his back, even in the most dangerous situations.

But when the others were about to help, to check on the conditions of both Digimon, a wave of darkness came out of from smoke, which struck through the area, hitting the Digimon, as well as the Digidestined and the Tamers, sending them flying back from the power and impact of the attack, where they all fell to the ground, but saw DarkestMagnamon hovering above them, still standing, but his armor was half destroyed.

"We hit him with everything we had, but that still wasn't enough." Matt groaned as he struggled to get back up, starting to think defeating DarkestMagnamon would be impossible at their current state.

And while doubt began to fill Digimon, Digidestined and Tamer alike, there was one who remained willing to keep pushing themselves.

UlforceVeedramon.

Getting to his feet, UlforceVeedramon, enduring the damage he had sustained, looked around him, staring at the others with a seriousness in his eyes.

"C'mon guys, get up. I know it's tough, but we can do this. We have all faced many challenges, but every single one we managed to conquer." The Digimon of Courage and Friendship said, trying to boost their spirits, where he then added. "And we can beat this fake Magnamon if we believe in each other."

"He's right." Gallantmon spoke up, before joining UlforceVeedramon, revealing that while he had yet to beat his dark copy and was in just as bad a state as UlforceVeedramon, he too had the same determined look for victory in his eyes.

"Biomerges and Mega Digivolution can only get us so far. If we continue to fight and believe we can win, we can go beyond those limits." The Digimon clad in white armour then added, going back to back with UlforceVeedramon as their dark doppelgangers approached them, ready to resume their battling.

But whether it was seeing UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon pushing themselves against all odds, their words inspiring them or a combination of both, the Digimon, Digidestined and Tamers felt a renewed spark of energy within them, giving them the strength they needed to stand once again.

'They're right. If we just give up, we'll never be as strong as them.' Kenta thought, picking up MarineAngemon, who smiled at his Tamer, feeling the same way Kenta did.

'I'm not going to give up anymore. It's time to show everyone we are part of the Tamer's team, time to show them that Kazu Shodia can beat any challenge that steps his way.' Kazu thought, feeling his confidence return as Guardromon helped him back to his feet, where both partners looked at each other and saw and felt the other's determination growing stronger.

And then, Kazu and Guardromon felt it, their thoughts and feelings becoming one, which took form and enveloped both in a bright, orange coloured light, making Kazu withdraw his D-Power and call out. "Biomerge activate!"

"Guardromon Biomerge to..." The machine Digimon began to say, causing the light around him and Kazu to form as one, consuming them both and soon revealing a new form as the light faded.

While Guardromon had vanished, standing in Kazu's place was a new Digimon, who looked similar to Andromon, only he was adorned in black coloured Chrome Digizoit, had a silver coloured visor that covered his eyes and had two turbines mounted to his shoulders.

"HiAndromon!" He announced, amazing the others to see Kazu and Guardromon achieve the power to Biomerge.

And following in their steps, Kenta and MarineAngemon drew upon the combination of renewed energy and determination, giving them the power to go beyond just a Tamer and Digimon, where MarineAngemon got back up, allowing Kenta to withdraw his D-Power and unleash their energy.

"Biomerge activate!" Kenta called out, just as the light yellow coloured energies around the pair encircled their forms completely, causing Kenta's form to shrink down, while MarineAngemon's grew and then became one, to which the single form of energy then dispersed, revealing a new Digimon, none of the Digidestined or Tamers had ever seen before.

In Kenta and MarineAngemon's spot, stood a Digimon that had four pure, white wings spurting from his back, short, pink hair covered his head, while he was dressed in a white robe, similar to Angemon's, only this Digimon's had a pink sash and wielded a ringed staff that had MarineAngemon's ring dangling from it.

Seeing the Digimon, it was half the height Kenta was, making it the smallest of all the Digimon, but what he lacked in size, made up for in power, proven by the energy radiating from the ring and the staff, which the Digimon then slammed upon the ground, releasing a burst of light as he made his introduction.

"PurityAngemon!" He announced in a sweet, yet focused voice.

After Biomerging, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon looked at each other in surprise.

"I can not believe it, we actually Biomerged. This is so cool!" HiAndromon said, still amazed.

"I believe it." Gallantmon spoke up, getting their attention, where both he and PurityAngemon looked at their Biomerged leader and could see the proudness in his eyes.

"I knew you two had the strength to Biomerge." Gallantmon then told the pair, earning a nod from UlforceVeedramon, who added. "Yeah. You guys just needed a kick to get it started."

"You're both right." PurityAngemon replied, feeling great confidence within, before facing DarkestMagnamon and saying. "Now let's show that strength by shining some light on DarkestMagnamon."

-Meanwhile-

Just as the group were having troubles in even damaging DarkestMagnamon, the copy of ChaosCrusaderrmon continued to overwhelm Sakuyamon and the others with devastating attacks, while sustaining any damage they could afflict upon her.

"Spiral Masquerade!" The copy of ChaosCrusadermon announced as she ran up to Angewomon and Garudamon, before using her sashes to strike both Digimon, making them cry out as both were knocked to the ground, reverting back to their Rookie forms.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried out upon seeing her partner fall once again.

"Biyomon!" Sora added, feeling the same concern and pain she had experienced from ChaosCrusadermon once again harming her partner.

And as much as Kari and Sora wanted to rush over, to comfort their Digimon, they knew they were just human and would only get in the way, making them doubtful that anything they could offer their partners would be a waste of time.

With such negative thoughts and feelings beginning to fill the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Love, it was starting to affect their partners, who not only felt their strength giving out, but began to doubt if they could achieve against their opponent.

"Fist of the Fallen!" ChaosCrusadermon then called out, continuing to show no mercy as she went in and aimed for the Digimon of Love, only for Sakuyamon to step in.

"Crystal Sphere!" She called back, creating a barrier of energy around herself, to keep Garudamon protected, but could see the power of ChaosCrusadermon's attack breaking through.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon suddenly announced, breaking through the back of Sakuyamon's barrier, before slamming her spear down and releasing the energy within it, adding it to Sakuyamon's barrier and giving it enough strength to hold ChaosCrusadermon back.

"Thank you." Biyomon managed to say, to which she and Gatomon were grateful to both shaman Digimon, who continued to focus their power upon the barrier, watching ChaosCrusadermon continue to punch at it.

"You're welcome, but this cannot last forever. You need to stand and fight." Kuzuhamon replied.

"She's right." Jun added, before facing Kari and Sora, and told them. "And the same goes for you as well."

"I know I haven't been a Digidestined as long as you guys, but the both of you, Matt, even my squirt of a brother taught me and Silvermon many lessons about being one. And one that I will never forget is to never give up. ChaosCrusadermon may seem tough, but we have something she doesn't, each other. Strength isn't just in numbers, it's in the team." The maroon haired Digidestined then said, taking a page from Davis and saying what came from her head and her heart.

"C'mon guys, get up. I know it's tough, but we can do this." They all then heard Davis' voice say, making them all look over to see UlforceVeedramon, still fighting, despite all the odds of victory.

"We have all faced many challenges, but every single one we managed to conquer. And we can beat this fake Magnamon if we believe in each other." He then added, just before Gallantmon joined him and said. "He's right. Biomerges and Mega Digivolution can only get us so far. If we continue to fight and believe we can win, we can go beyond those limits."

With the words of Jun, Jun's brother and Gallantmon, the doubts Kari and Sora felt came to a halt.

"They're right. If we believe in each other, we can continue to fight and grow stronger. We can win." Sora commented, making Kari smile and nod in agreement, feeling her negative feelings fade away, as did Sora's and their Digimon partners'.

And with their newfound determination, Kari and Sora's Digivices started to glow, as did Gatomon and Biyomon.

'This energy... Can it be...?" Gatomon asked herself as she stared at her glowing paws, feeling her power returning and going beyond its limit, while Biyomon felt similar power flowing through her being.

"It feels like the same power we got when we reached our Mega forms." The Digimon of Love said, amazed at the energy she felt.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sora asked her partner and Kari, making the brunette smile and nod in understanding, before both Digidestined withdrew their Digivices and announced. "Digivolve!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to... Ophanimon!" The Digimon of Light called out in a strong and determined voice, surpassing Angewomon and transforming into the divine angel Digimon, which was followed by Biyomon.

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Phoenixmon!" She announced, once again reaching her Mega form, which let out a proud and powerful cry, just as Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon dispelled their barrier, allowing Phoenixmon and Ophanimon to take to the air, ready to resume their battle and unleash their regained power.

"And now the real training begins." Phoenixmon declared, her wings set ablaze as she prepared to attack.

"Starlight Explosion!" Phoenixmon called out, releasing the flames upon her wings at ChaosCrusadermon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon added, aiming her spear at ChaosCrusadermon and releasing the light energy from within it.

Seeing the attacks heading right for her, ChaosCrusadermon could sense that even with Tempest Shredder, the attack would be too powerful to deflect, to which she was about to jump out of the way.

But anticipating her movements, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon had already prepared a counterattack.

"Fox Card!" Both announced, before each threw a seal at ChaosCrusadermon, striking her left leg and the right side of her chest, leaving the duplicate frozen in place and her power suppressed.

And with ChaosCrusadermon unable to move or defend, Rosemon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Gryphonmon joined in with Ophanimon and Phoenixmon's attacks, adding their own.

"Thorn Whipping!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Solo Roar!"

The combination of attacks struck the copy of ChaosCrusadermon, consuming her in a great surge of energy, where inside, the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon saw ChaosCrusadermon trying to resist the power striking her, only for it to be too much for her to handle and soon broke down, digitizing into particles as she was finally defeated.

"We did it!" Kari cheered joyfully, just as Ophanimon and Phoenixmon reverted back to Gatomon and Biyomon, showing both were exhausted after their fight, but smiling, proud of their friends and of each other.

The feeling was also felt by their partners and friends, who all felt stronger for the experience and knew that the others would be feeling the same way when they defeated their opponents.

\- back to DarkestMagnamon fight -

Though the Digimon had all regained their confidence and were willing to fight, most were still pretty injured.

"Time to show my power." PurityAngemon said, holding up his staff proudly, where he then announced. "Divine Healing!"

Summoning a great force from within his staff, it glowed with a pure yellow light, which radiated around the area and slowly rained down upon everyone, surprising the Digidestined and Tamers when they felt they could not only stand, but also felt renewed, as if they had reset the fight and received no damage whatsoever.

"That's some power." Victorygreymon commented, looking at his form and found all his wounds had faded away.

"I agree with ya there, buddy." Digmon replied, feeling like a new mon, before he, as well as the others were brought out of their amazement when two forms of darkness shot through the area, with the first blast narrowly missing UlforceVeedramon, while the second was repelled by Gallantmon's shield, making them see DarkestMagnamon and ChaosGallantmon had resumed fighting and were going after the leaders of the Digidestined and Tamers teams.

"Looks like we are needed." Victorygreymon then said, taking command, where he instructed. "MegaGargomon, you and the Tamers help your friend, while we help ours'."

"Understood." MegaGargomon replied, respecting the Digimon of Courage and his leadership, before taking off with Justimon, Beelzemon, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon and approaching their leader.

With Gallantmon, he continued in his pursuit to defeat his dark form and looked like he was ready to beat ChaosGallantmon.

And, without looking, Gallantmon called to his team. "Alright guys, let's put our new power together into one final strike."

"Shield of the Just!" The warrior Digimon announced, releasing a tremendous surge of energy from his shield, causing ChaosGallantmon to bring up his shield to defend himself, but found even with his shield up, he was slowly being pushed back and was unable to counter or move out of the way.

"Hey, don't forget about us. Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon then called out, adding his firepower to assist his best friend and put an end to ChaosGallantmon.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Double Impact!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Feather Strike!"

With all the attacks combined into one, it hit ChaosGallantmon, destroying him and causing what was left of the duplicate to disperse and fade into nothingness, while the Tamers, broke from their Biomerges, all but Beelzemon, who De-Digivolved back to Impmon, but seemed just as proud of himself.

And just as the Tamers had managed to take down their opponent as a team, so too had the Digidestined.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon called out, drawing an incantation before him, which opened up a portal and began pulling DarkestMagnamon in.

But with his power, DarkestMagnamon was able to hold on, slowly pulling himself away from the portal, before realizing the Digidestined were trying to cut off his means to escape when Digimon used his Rock Cracking attack once again, creating a path of cracks and fissures, which forced him into the air and further into the trap of the Digidestined.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon then roared in a mighty tone, jumping upon Digmon, onto his back, where he unleashing ice filled missile after ice filled missile at DarkestMagnamon, who found it harder and harder to avoid the attacks, dodging what he could, blasting away any missiles that came right at him with shots of darkness, while continuing to resist the pull of the Gate of Destiny.

However, with his restricted range to attack, defend or protect himself, DarkestMagnamon was unable to keep up with MetalGarurumon and his missiles, to which the dark copy was soon blasted, causing ice to spread over various sections of his being, weighing him down.

And seeing that, they all knew it was time.

"Now!" Matt suddenly yelled, causing the Digimon to cease their attacks, puzzling DarkestMagnamon, until three forms shot down at him, catching him off guard as he then was blasted him into the ground.

And looking on, the Digidestined and Digimon smiled upon the sight before them, to which DarkestMagnamon was on the ground, his arms pierced by the blades of UlforceVeedramon and Stingmon, while Victorygreymon's Dramon Breaker had pierced its way through DarkestMagnamon's chest.

With the three blades through his being, DarkestMagnamon's body broke apart, unable to maintain itself from the damage it had taken, which caused DarkestMagnamon to turn to data particles, while UlforceVeedramon, Victorygreymon and Stingmon set their weapons aside, before Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon and the two Megas broke their fused forms, leaving behind Agumon, Veemon and their partners, who smiled, proud of each other, their teammates and themselves.

"You did it." MagnaAngemon said in a proud tone, just before reverting back to Patamon, who took to TK's head to rest.

"No. WE did it." Veemon corrected, giving a big grin in reply, which made everyone smile, glad they all had their own role in taking down DarkestMagnamon and felt stronger and closer as friends and as a team for the experience.

And seeing the others had triumphed over their ordeals, Davis and the others went to join the rest of the team, to see if they were okay.

But even though most looked a little tired from using so much energy, the Digidestined of Miracles knew everyone felt the same pride and accomplishment he felt, which made his smile remain, while also knowing that with their victories, their chances of stopping the Chaos Knights and their wicked plans had increased.


	7. Darkness, Knights and Dragons

With their training over, and stronger for the experience, the Digidestined and Tamers returned exited the training room, greeted by Gennai and Piximon, who both smiled upon seeing the heroes and heroines.

"Welcome back from your training." Gennai said, his tone filled with a proudness, before adding. "I can sense you all have gotten stronger."

"We are most impressed. You completed it faster than anticipated." Piximon added, making the Digidestined and Tamers all smile.

"Thank you." Tai said, before noticing Piximon looked a little worn out, making the leader of the older Digidestined ask. "Piximon, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but keeping up the barrier to prevent the Chaos Knights from attacking you has taken it's toll on me." He replied, ceasing flying to gather some of his energy back.

"However, there are more important matters to tend to." Piximon then said, earning a nod from Gennai, as his expression turned serious.

"We know more about the Chaos Knights, and we now know who is commanding them. We got this information from Yamaki." Piximon told the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Really? Who are they?" Davis asked.

"They are KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon." Azulongmon's voice called, causing all to look above, seeing the Digimon Sovereign, where he then explained. "KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon are self-proclaimed rulers, believing that they should rule over the Digital World. But knowing that they couldn't achieve their ambitions alane, they obtained the chaos left by ChaosDiaboromon to not only increase their power, but to bring forth the Chaos Knights."

Now knowing who their enemies were, Impmon was the first to speak and asked. "So where do we find these guys?"

"They have secluded themselves to an area known as the Dark Dimension, where they lie in wait within a dark castle, waiting for the Chaos Knights to destroy any opposing threats to them, before they move onto conquering both our world and the Digital World of the Tamers." Gennai replied.

"We won't let that happen." Takato said back, his tone full of determination, making Guilmon nod, agreeing with Takato, while showing the same emotions as his Tamer.

"Takato's right. Let's not just stand here, let's go kick some chaos freaks ass!" Davis shouted, expressing his emotions, which embarrassed a few of the girls at how Davis was acting without thinking, while the others felt a mixture of confidence in the Digidestined of Miracles, as well as gaiety from his ways.

But amongst them, Kari, looked at Davis and smiled, feeling nothing but happiness, trust and respect for her beloved, knowing she could rely on him to inspire their allies.

"Not the way I would phrase it." Azulongmon commented.

"But I do like your enthusiasm." The Digimon Sovereign then said, before lowering his head, causing his beard to touch the ground.

"Climb aboard." He said, to which the Digidestined and Tamers did as they were told, wasted no time and began to climb up Azulongmon's beard.

And after feeling all were atop his head, Azulongmon took to the skies and departed, making his way to the Dark Dimension, where the heroes and heroines would come face to face with the Chaos Knights and their wicked masters.

-Meanwhile-

Within their castle, KingEtemon stared out the window, smirking as he took in the darkness.

"I can see from that grin, you can sense them coming as well." PrinceMamemon spoke up, making KingEtemon face his ally and nod.

"Saves us the time of having to find them ourselves." KingEtemon commented in reply, while the smirk remained on his face as he turned his attention back outside.

"You." He called, seemingly to nobody, until a large figure emerged from the darkness, staring at KingEtemon with gleaming red eyes.

"Inform the rest of the Chaos Knights we have guests coming over." KingEtemon instructed, earning a low growl from the figure, sounding like it heard and was to obey the order.

"Then head off and be sure to 'welcome' them all." PrinceMamemon added, as he placed his finger below the left side of his mouth, slid it across and smiled darkly.

"Those kids and their little Digimon won't know what hit 'em." KingEtemon said with confidence, knowing that if their first Chaos Knight were to fall, they still had twelve knights remaining.

-Back with the Digidestined and the Tamers-

Riding on the back of Azulongmon, the heroes and heroines soon saw they were arriving at the location of the Chaos Kings and their Chaos Knights, the Dark Dimension.

As expected of its name, the Dark Dimension was shrouded in clouds of darkness, preventing any light from shining upon the area, causing decay all around, shown from the rotten trees and lack of plantlife spread through the horrible wasteland.

And while the Digidestined and Tamers felt gloom from staring at the barren sight, Kari, being the Digidestined of Light, was affected the most, feeling the darkness around her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

That was until she felt Davis gently wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to his being.

"Don't worry Kari. I promise, whatever happens, I will protect you." He said in a soft and comforting voice, making Kari feel a little better, smile at the maroon haired boy and nod.

But before Kari could reply, wanting to thank Davis for being there for her, Azulongmon suddenly stopped, making her, the Digidestined and Tamers all look ahead and saw what looked like a wall of darkness.

"Azulongmon, why'd you stop?" Kazu asked.

"Sorry young one, but this is as far as I can go." Azulongmon apologized, before telling the heroes and heroines. "The Dark Dimension is made of a dark energy that can destroy me, though Gennai, Piximon and myself are confident you can pass the barrier with no harm befalling any of you."

"We believe in you."Azulongmon then said as he landed, lowering his body and allowing the Digidestined and Tamers to climb down.

"We won't let you down Azulongmon. We will beat the Chaos Knights and stop the Chaos Kings." Takato replied as he landed, facing the Sovereign with a confident smile, making Azulongmon smile back.

However, the smiles of both Tamer and Digimon vanished when a loud roar was heard, followed by a bolt of red lightning, striking Azulongmon with a great force of pain.

"Azulongmon, no!" Takato called out, shocked and concerned as Azulongmon collapsed, the feeling expressed by the Digidestined and the other Tamers, wondering what had caused the sudden strike, until they heard the roar once again.

Turning around, the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon saw a massive figure emerge from the clouds, which looked to be a fearsome dragon, with black coloured scales, red eyes, along with razor sharp claws and fangs.

But seeing in its possession, a lance, cackling with red sparks, the same red energy that had struck down Azulongmon, they all knew the dragon was the one responsible for the Sovereign's pain.

Demanding an answer, Veemon shouted. "Hey, who do you think you are?"

Glaring at Veemon, the dragon held his weapon at him.

"I am BlackExamon, the dragon warrior." The dragon replied.

"And I have been sent by my kings to destroy you." BlackExamon then said.

"So you're a Chaos Knight." Veemon commented, only to then say. "But you're no dragon."

Confused by the sudden remark, BlackExamon questioned. "What did you say, runt?"

"Dragons have nobility, pride and a sense of honour when fighting." Veemon explained, feeling such emotions whenever he'd Digivolve to ExVeemon or his half-dragon forms.

"And by attacking Azulongmon when his back was turned just show it. You're a coward." The 'V' marked Digimon then said, staring at BlackExamon with anger in his eyes.

"A coward!?" BlackExamon yelled, enraged.

"I'll show you a coward! Dragon's Fire!" He then roared, unleashing another blast of red lightning from his spear at Veemon, consuming him, which caused a dark smirk to appear on the dragon's face.

However, his smirk faded when he saw that while Veemon had vanished, it was not the way he had anticipated, for, UlforceVeedramon stood in Veemon's place and had repelled the attack with his left V-Bracelet, creating a barrier of energy to protect not only himself, but his friends.

Dispelling his shield, UlforceVeedrmon's blade extended from his right V-Bracelet, which he then held up at BlackExamon and said. "You might be a Chaos Knight, but you are no dragon. I will slay you here and now."

But just as he was about to take flight and fight, TK called out to UlforceVeedrmon, making him face the Digidestined of Hope.

"Let us fight him." TK offered, making Patamon nod, smile and say. "We know we aren't as strong as you, but we know we can beat him."

"Besides, there are twelve more Chaos Knights past BlackExamon, so you shouldn't waste your energy on this blow hard." The Digimon of Hope then added, making UlforceVeedramon nod back.

"Alright." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, retracting his blade and was about to move away.

"Good luck Patamon. Good luck TK." He then said in a tone with respect toward their rivals, which made TK and Patamon's expressions turn serious as they nodded in reply, ready to battle.

However, BlackExamon was still enraged by UlforceVeedramon insulting him and decided to ignore the Digidestined of Hope, instead going after UlforceVeedramon, the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned angrily, aiming his lance at UlforceVeedramon and his friends, but stopped when he heard TK shout. "Hey, lizard breath!"

Turning to face the blond again, BlackExamon saw TK had withdrawn his D-3.

"We're your opponent." He told BlackExamon, before facing Patamon and saying as he held his D-3 at him. "Let's do this Patamon!"

About to activate his D-3 and release its power into Patamon, TK stopped when he and Patamon saw Catherine and Floramon running over to them.

Confused, TK questioned. "Catherine? Floramon? What you doing here, you should be with the others."

"We were, but we realized what you said was true." Catherine said in reply, before explaining. "You are powerful, but not as powerful as Monsieur UlforceVeedramon."

"Which is why we came back. To offer our assistance to you." Floramon added as she stood beside Patamon, while Catherine got beside TK, looking at him with a serious and determined expression.

And seeing Catherine wouldn't back down, TK smiled at her, grateful for the assistance, as was Patamon, before the four faced BlackExamon.

Seeing the Digidestined not backing down, BlackExamon glared at them.

"You two really think you can stop me?" He asked.

"We don't think it, we know we can." TK said back, confident in himself, his partner and the girls, to which he then activated his D-3, giving its power to Patamon.

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!" He announced, reaching his Champion form, before going a Level higher and called out in a mighty tone. "Angemon Digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!"

And following in their stead, Catherine drew upon the power of her Digivice, held it toward Floramon and released its energy upon the plant Digimon.

"Floramon Warp Digivolve to... Gryphonmon!" She roared out upon achieving her Mega form, transforming from a plant Digimon to the great beast, which stood proudly beside MagnaAngemon.

Both Digimon and their partners stared at the behemoth that was BlackExamon, knowing such a beast could easily crush them, being twice their size.

But determined to prove their strength and stop the Chaos Knight, the four refused to back down.

And after drawing upon Excalibur and spreading out her wings, MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon took off at BlackExamon, starting the first fight against the chaos.

-Meanwhile-

The remaining Digidestined and Tamers were running to the castle, but stopped for a moment when Kari spoke up, noticing someone was missing.

"Guys, where are Catherine and Floramon?" The Digidestined of Light asked, then saying. "She was right behind me?"

Looking around, the group found the French Digidestined and her partner were missing, but reassuring them, Biyomon said. "I saw them running back to BlackExamon. No doubt they wish to help TK and Patamon take him down."

"But why?" Tai asked, confused. "Didn't TK say he could handle it?"

"It's because Catherine and Floramon are like us when it comes to those they care about." Sora told Tai, before explaining. "If it was you and Agumon facing that monster, Biyomon and I would stay, to make sure you were safe and do whatever we could to protect the boys we love."

After her explanation, Tai looked at Sora and smiled, now understanding that Catherine and Floramon were fighting for love, knowing he too would do the same for the Digidestined of Love and said with more confidence in the Digidestined facing BlackExamon. "You're right Sora. I know they'll be ok now."

"So let's continue moving forward and beat the rest of the Chaos Knights." Agumon added with a confident tone, which Tai and the others felt.

But after making their way deeper into the Dark Dimension, that's where they saw it, a massive, black castle, which all knew was where the rest of the Chaos Knights, as well as the Chaos Kings dwelled.

"We made it." Silvermon said, only for Jun to ask as she looked up at each floor of the castle. "Yeah, but how do we get in?"

"You do not." A dark voice told them, just as the steel gates to the front of the castle opened and out stepped a massive Digimon, clad in black armour and wielded a giant spear and shield.

Seeing the Digimon and teeling he was a Chaos Knight, UlforceVeedramon questioned. "And who are you?"

"I am BlackCraniamon, the guardian of the Dark Castle." The Chaos Knight replied as he introduced himself, before telling the Digidestined and Tamers. "I have been assigned to make sure none of you interfere with our King's plans. So the only way for you to get past is to defeat me in battle."

"I was hoping you'd say that." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, taking to the sky, where his crest began to glow.

"The Ray of Victory!" He yelled, releasing the energy from the crest, directly at BlackCraniamon, consuming him in a powerful blast.

However...

"Is that all?" UlforceVeedramon and the others heard BlackCraniamon say from within the smoke, watching as he stepped out, showing he hadn't suffered in the slightest.

"No way!" UlforceVeedramon said in a shocked tone, backing away as BlackCraniamon continued to approach him and his friends.

Confused, Gatomon asked aloud. "I don't get it. How come UlforceVeedramon failed to hit BlackCraniamon?"

"UlforceVeedramon's attack was powerful, I must confess, but my Zwart Shield is more powerful. It is made of Black Digizoit, a metal that gets its energy from the very darkness around us, which makes me impervious to any and all attacks." BlackCraniamon told the heroes and heroines.

"Great. The bad guy has a superpowered shield." Kazu said, his tone frustrated.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" He then asked.

"BlackCraniamon might be tough, but no Digimon is invincible." Henry spoke up in reply, causing Terriermon to add with confidence. "Take down his shield and BlackCraniamon goes down with it."

"You can try, but you will fail." BlackCraniamon said back, before drawing out his lance and showed his strength was just as great as his shield.

"Relentless Vortex!" The Chaos Knight called, spinning the Midnight Lance around and around, creating a powerful wind, which pushed the Digidestined and Tamers back due to its incredible force.

"Man, this guy wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't let us pass." Impmon commented with a groan as he pulled himself up.

"But that won't stop us." He then stated, letting out a loud battle cry as his being was enveloped in energy, which, when faded, revealed Impmon had Warp Digivolved to Beelzemon.

"If you won't let us pass, we'll make you!" Beelzemon yelled with great might, drawing out his shotguns and began firing.

But with each shot fired, BlackCraniamon held up his Zwart Shield and blocked against every attack.

Lowering his shield as Beelzemon ceased his attacks, BlackCraniamon asked. "Did you really expect your attacks to harm me?"

"I didn't." Beelzemon admitted as he smirked, confusing BlackCraniamon, that was until a fist slammed into the side of his face, knocking the Chaos Knight down and causing him to skid to the side.

"But I figured they'd make a great distraction." The Demon Digimon then told BlackCraniamon, who pulled himself up and saw MegaGargomon and Zudomon standing behind Beelzemon, realizing they had used Beelzemon's attack to reach their Mega forms.

And though BlackCraniamon was angered by the trickery, seeing he was knocked away from his post, made him rise quickly, for the Digidestined and Tamers were entering the castle.

"Oh no you don't!" MegaGargomon called, blocking BlackCraniamon and allowing his allies inside.

"Your fight is with us." Zudomon spoke up, moving forward, while Joe moved back to give his partner and comrades room to fight.

"Guys, keep going. We'll take on BlackCraniamon." MegaGargomon called, then facing Beelzemon, where he told him. "You too. Trust me, we can handle this."

"Saving the best for later? I like the way you think." Beelzemon replied, part of him thinking Henry was thinking logically and having him fight the tougher Chaos Knights, while in reality Beelzemon knew his friends were looking out for him, as they always had.

"You better beat this guy. I don't want to waste all my energy on weaklings." Beelzemon then said, keeping up his tough guy front, before leaving to rejoin the others, secretly thinking and hoping his friends would be alright.

And with Beelzemon heading off, MegaGargomon and Zudomon braced themselves, knowing BlackCraniamon would be a challenge they would have to overcome, one way or the other


	8. rise of hope and  reliabilit

From the top floor of their castle, KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon were watching their Chaos Knights fighting the Digidestined and Tamers, while also observing those who had yet come across the next of their Knights, confident that their subordinates wouldn't fail them.

"Well this here is getting mighty interesting." KingEtemon commented, watching BlackCranimon prepare himself against Zudomon and MegaGargomon, while BlackExamon was in the skies, trying to crush Magnamon and Gryphonmon.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my friend." PrinceMamemon said in reply, turning his focus on UlforceVeedramon and the others as he then added. "Though I wonder how the rest will fair against a Chaos Knight they have already faced."

"Not to worry. They will stop at nothing to eliminate those brats." KingEtemon replied with a smirk, looking forward to seeing which Digidestined and Tamers would be the fools to face the third Chaos Knight.

-Back with BlackExamon-

The Chaos Knight was high in the skies, his lance drawn and mouth filled with fire as he tried to destroy MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon.

"Blazing Dragon Breath!" He roared, spewing the flames in an uproar at the Digimon.

However, his massive size over the pair was starting to become a disadvantage, for MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon were able to use their superior speed to avoid the attacks, before coming in close and striking BlackExamon.

"Mobius Bite!" Gryphonmon announced as she sunk her fangs into BlackExamon, while MagnaAngemon drew Excalibur and slashed it across the corrupt Dragon, making him roar from the small amount of damages inflicted upon him, but namely due to the pair bothering him.

"Hold still so I can crush you, you annoying bugs!" BlackExamon yelled, getting highly enraged as he continued to try and strike MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon, only for them to continue to avoid his attacks and hit him in retaliation.

"Enough!" The Chaos Knight then roared, his body set ablaze with a powerful stream of fire that blasted around him, striking both MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon, making both cry out from the damage inflicted to them.

"MagnaAngemon, no!" TK called out as he watch his best friend getting blast by the stream of fire.

"Gryphonmon!" Catherine added, sounding concerned at seeing her partner harmed too.

However, the Digidestined pair could only watch as BlackExamon continued to make the Digimon suffer, grabbing them before they hit the ground and began to crush them in his clawed hands.

"Pathetic." BlackExamon said, his grasp tightened as he brought MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon up so he could see their pained expressions.

"After all your confidence to stay back and fight me, I thought you would prove a challenge, but I was wrong, you are just pests wasting my time. Just give up on hope so our masters will win." The corrupt Digimon then said.

"Never!" Gryphonmon spat back, ignoring the pain she felt and remained determined as she then told BlackExamon. "Monsieur TK and his friends have always fought their hardest and never given up. Even when the odds of victory seemed impossible, they would find a way to win."

"They inspire me to keep going and to never quit." She then said, before facing MagnaAngemon, Gryphonmon then said. "And with the very Digimon of Hope, I know we will win."

"Solo Roar!" Gryphonmon suddenly let out, unleashing a piercing screech at BlackExamon, while MagnaAngemon, encouraged by Gryphonmon's words, summoned enough strength to loosen the grip around him and slash his blade across BlackExamon's face, making him roar from the actual damage he felt, while his right eye was scarred.

"You brats! You'll pay for that!" BlackExamon yelled in great fury, throwing MagnaAngemon and Gryphonmon to the ground, creating a shockwave of dust as the pair came hard into contact with the barren ground.

And while MagnaAngemon pulled himself up, groaning from the damage he had taken, looking over, the Digimon of Hope saw BlackExamon was too much for Gryphonmon, for she had De-Digivolved back to Floramon and didn't have the energy to move.

"Floramon!" Catherine suddenly called in great concern, rushing over to her partner and held her close to her, while TK followed, wanting to make sure MagnaAngemon had enough energy to take the girls and get them somewhere safe.

However.

"Big mistake kids!" BlackExamon called from above, making the four look up and saw the Chaos Knight had his spear aimed at them, red lightning cackling across it as it began to charge.

"Dragon's Fire!" The Chaos Knight then exclaimed, releasing the energy from his spear, directly at the Digidestined and their partners.

"I will not let you hurt them…" MagnaAngemon groaned as he rose to his feet, Excalibur glowing with energy.

"Gate of Destiny!" The Digimon of Hope suddenly announced, only instead of going for BlackExamon, a portal opened beneath Catherine and Floramon, causing both to fall in.

And before TK could react, MagnaAngemon grabbed TK's hand and threw him in the portal as well, where the three found themselves emerging from a second gate, out of the radius of BlackExamon's attack, where they then saw the corrupt Digimon's lightning strike MagnaAngemon, which devastated the area with the power of the Chaos Knight's attack.

"MagnaAngemon!" TK cried out, running back to the fight, through the dust, where he saw the impact of BlackExamon's power had left a massive crater in the ground, where there in lay Patamon, covered in bruises and wounds.

"Patamon!" The blond then called, remaining concerned for his partner as he slid down the crater, ran over to his partner and picked him up, tearing up at seeing how weak and frail the Digimon looked.

"Are they safe... Did Catherine and Floramon make it...?" Patamon then asked, putting the girls' well being before his own.

"Yes Patamon, they're both safe, thanks to you." TK said in reply, smiling at his partner, who smiled back.

"They might be, but you are history!" Both heard BlackExamon say, gazing at the corrupt dragon and saw he was preparing to finish what he had started as his maw filled with flames.

"Blazing Dragon Breath!"

But even with the flames heading right at them, TK, still holding Patamon, got back up, looked at BlackExamon and said with a determined voice. "No matter what it takes, we will not give up hope of beating you!"

As he said that, TK's Digivice started to glow so bright, it was like the sun, making BlackExamon hiss at the light as he tried to cover himself with his wings, while Catherine and Floramon watched from the distance, amazed.

And the amazement of the French girls just increased, while BlackExamon was left bewildered when the light faded and there he was, standing before TK in all his might was one of the most powerful angel Digimon known, Seraphimon.

Shocked and confused, BlackExamon questioned. "You should've been burnt to ash piles. What is this!?"

"This is what you Chaos Knights lack, the bond between true friends." Seraphimon told BlackExamon in reply, swinging his right arm to the side, dispelling the light that circled his being in a powerful burst, knocking BlackExamon back a little.

"True friends? Who needs friends when you have power?" BlackExamon questioned.

"Dragon's Fire!" He then roared and fired another blast of red energy from his spear.

However, Seraphimon showed BlackExamon what power really was as he brought his hands together, causing an orb of light energy to gather and appear within.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon announced in a mighty tone, unleashing the light, which not only split into seven smaller orbs, they also tore through and demolished BlackExamon's blast, before bombarding him, making the Chaos Knight roar from the pain of light striking his corrupt being.

"Hallowed Ascension!" The Digimon of Hope then followed, causing a lightning bolt to crash down and strike BlackExamon, making him roar in agony as he was electrocuted and fell to the ground, landing inches away from the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope.

Unable to rise, BlackExamon, his body breaking apart as he questioned. "How... how could I lose to the likes of you!?"

In reply, Seraphimon stared down at BlackExamon, then told him. "It's like Veemon said, you have no honour. And you proved that by your lack of placing trust in others."

Angered, the Chaos Knight snapped.

"If I cannot win, I'll settle with destroying you alongside me! Blazing Dragon's...!" BlackExamon began to announce, only to stop as Seraphimon drew his blade, an upgraded version of his Excalibur, and slashed right through him, his power cutting the Chaos Knight in half and causing him to disperse into black Data particles, which faded with his defeat.

And with one Chaos Knight down, Seraphimon reverted back to Patamon, before he was picked up by TK, smiling at his partner, making Patamon smile back, each proud of the other.

But before either could say a word, Catherine and Floramon surprised the boys, to which Catherine wrapped her arms around TK, embracing him tightly, which caused the Digidestined of Hope to accident let go of Patamon.

But luckily, Patamon was caught by Floramon, who held him in her arms.

"Patamon, you were amazing." The plant Digimon stated, making Catherine nod in agreement.

"As were you, TK." She added, before moving her head forward and claiming TK's lips in a loving kiss, which Floramon mimicked upon Patamon, making both boys blush, before returning the love expressed by the French girl and her partner.

But breaking from her lips, TK said as his expression turned serious. "Thank you, but we still have a lot to do."

"TK's right. BlackExamon might be gone, but there are still twelve Chaos Knights remaining, as well as their so-called kings." Patamon added, breaking from Floramon's embrace and took rest upon TK's head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Floramon asked with renewed confidence. "Let's go!"

-Meanwhile-

Outside the castle, BlackCraniamon readied himself, Zwart Shield drawn as he prepared to combat Zudomon and MegaGargomon.

"You may've allowed your friends to pass me, but staying back was foolish." BlackCranimon commented.

"What makes you two think you can defeat me?" He then asked.

"We mightn't be as powerful as UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon or VictoryGreymon, but we use our heads more often." MegaGargomon said in reply, where he then added. "This is a battle of brain against brawn."

"And I just had an idea." Zudomon then said, charging at BlackCraniamon, who kept his shield up, expecting Zudomon to try and attack him with his massive hammer.

However, much to the surprise of the Chaos Knight, Zudomon threw his weapon aside, before leaping at BlackCraniamon, where the Digimon of Reliability grasped onto his shield, trying to pry it off of BlackCraniamon's arm.

"Release your hold over my shield!" The Chaos Knight ordered, shaking Zudomon around, who continued to remain latched.

That was until BlackCraniamon brought down his Midnight Spear upon Zudomon's head, knocking the Digimon of Reliability off of his shield and down before him.

With Zudomon down, BlackCranimon aimed his weapon at the Ultimate Level Digimon, where he said. "Nice try, but it'll take more than that to break the hold over my shield."

"Shock Ringer!" He then announced, spinning the Midnight Spears around, creating a powerful wind that hit Zudomon, knocking him back, while making the Digimon of Reliability cry out from the force of the attack, the winds cutting at his being.

"Zudomon!" Joe called in great concern upon seeing his partner harmed, unable to do anything but watch as Zudomon was knocked back and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" MegaGargomon suddenly yelled, causing BlackCraniamon to look up and saw the machine Digimon charging down at him.

"Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon followed up, where in he slammed his right fist into BlackCraniamon's head, knocking the Chaos Knight back with such force that he crashed into the castle's wall, leaving a heavy indentation of BlackCraniamon's being.

"Thanks." Zudomon said as he got back up, withdrew his hammer and joined MegaGargomon, glad he had an ally to watch his back, Joe feeling the same.

"No problem." MegaGargomon replied, only to face BlackCraniamon and say. "But this is far from over."

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon quickly called, opening up both gun turrets and firing missile after missile, hoping to defeat, or the very least, damage BlackCraniamon before he could recover.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon followed up, slamming his weapon upon the ground and sent a powerful blast of lightning, which too headed for BlackCraniamon, ending in both attacks bombarding the area and devastating the front of the castle in a massive blast.

However, the smoke from the attacks suddenly blew away when another torrent of wind shot out, striking MegaGargomon and Zudomon, damaging both that much more as they were knocked back down, before the pair looked and saw BlackCranimon had survived the onslaught.

"It'll take a whole lot more than that to defeat me." The corrupt Digimon stated, approaching the fallen Digimon, who saw that while they had hit the Zwart Shield, even leaving several faint cracks, darkness encircled the damaged areas, before fading, restoring the Zwart Shield.

"Man this guy is tough to take down." Zudomon groaned as he got back up, causing MegaGargomon, who too was rising, to nod.

"But we can not give up." MegaGargomon replied. "We made a promise to our friends that we would beat this guy, and I am not one to break promises."

"Even if our enemy are strong, we've all been through tough situations and beaten them. I refuse to give up now." Joe then said, sounding more courageous than normal.

Zudomon nodded, agreeing with his partner.

"Joe's right. We've been through tough situations, and we can beat this walking tin can." Zudomon said with confidence, readying his hammer for another round against the Chaos Knight, where in Zudomon then leapt at BlackCraniamon and struck.

However, BlackCraniamon avoided all damage as he held the Zwart Shield before him.

With hammer and shield clashing, BlackCraniamon just stared at Zudomon.

"Your attempts to defeat me are starting to become pitiful." He stated, keeping the Zwart Shield up, while readying his Midnight Spear, turning it downward so it was pointed at Zudomon's head.

"It's over!" The corrupt Digimon then yelled, bringing his weapon down, planning to cut through Zudomon and defeat him in one shot.

But to the shock of BlackCraniamon, Zudomon removed his left hand from the hilt of his hammer and managed to grab the hilt of BlackCraniamon's blade, getting a firm hold upon it as the spear was inches from Zudomon's face.

"It's not over just yet." Zudomon said back, keeping his hold on BlackCraniamon, who was unable to defend himself when MegaGargomon joined in, leaping over the pair and grabbing the Chaos Knight.

"Mega Twister!" MegaGargomon yelled, picking BlackCraniamon up, spun him around, before tossing him aside, where the Chaos Knight crashed upon the ground, rolling and skidding a fair distance from the attack.

And while it had damaged him, BlackCraniamon was far from finished.

"You are starting to annoy me." BlackCraniamon stated as he got back to his feet, before grasping the Midnight Spear in both hands and began to twirl it around, creating a more powerful vortex.

"I made a vow to my Kings I would stop you, and with this attack, that shall be done!" BlackCraniamon then declared, bringing down the Midnight Spear, which also caused the vortex to curve downward and shot forward, tearing through the area as it headed for Joe, Zudomon and MegaGargomon.

"Joe, look out!" Zudomon called, concern filling his being upon seeing the attack heading right for his partner.

However, Zudomon's worry for Joe vanished, replaced with shock when MegaGargomon got in front of the Digimon of Reliability, taking the attack, which caused MegaGargomon to let out a loud cry, for the winds were more deadly than before, cutting deeply into his form, to the point MegaGargomon was unable to withstand the damage, breaking the Biomerge and turning back to Henry and Terriermon, both lying before Joe, covered in wounds and struggling to move.

"Guys!" Joe called out, concerned for the pair that had risked their well-being for him, seeing that both had taken a fair amount of damage, while Zudomon felt similar emotions his partner felt, wishing he too could help in anyway to repay them for their selflessness.

"I am actually impressed." BackCraniamon spoke up, where he commented. "Perhaps you were more worthy adversaries than I had anticipated."

"But it's over now." He then stated, ready to use his Midnight Spear and finish what he had started.

"It's not over." Zudomon said back, facing BlackCraniamon, as did Joe, both staring at the Chaos Knight with determined expressions.

"We will stop you!" Joe declared, determined, which was reflected in his Digivice as it started to glow brightly, just before the light of the Digivice expanded, surrounding the Digidestined and Digimon of Reliability, perplexing BlackCraniamon.

And after the light faded, his confusion was replaced with stun to see Zudomon had Digivolved to his Mega form, for their determination had unlocked the next level of Digivolution and created Vikemon.

"You continue to amaze me. Even when things look bleak, you unleash another surprise." BlackCraniamon said, sounding impressed.

"But Digivolving won't stop me from defeating you." He then stated, making Vikemon snap back as he withdrew the set of morning stars upon his back. "We'll just see about that."

"Viking Flare!" The Digimon of Reliability yelled, charging at BlackCraniamon and began to slam the morning stars against the Zwart Shield, which caused BlackCraniamon to groan.

While BlackCraniamon was able to absorb the attacks, Vikemon wasn't letting up, continuing to slam his weapons against the Zwart Shield, making it impossible for BlackCraniamon to fight back, up to the point Vikemon's attacks forced the Chaos Knight to his knees.

"You cannot defeat me. My Zwart Shield will always protect me." BlackCraniamon stated, continuing to endure the attacks of Vikemon

"We'll see about that." Vikemon said back, ceasing his attacks and moving back a little, where the Digimon of Reliability called out. "Arctic Blizzard!"

Slamming both morning stars upon the ground, ice rose from the ground, creating a path, which got BlackCraniamon, freezing his lower body in place, encasing his legs, right arm and the Zwart Shield in place.

Shocked that he couldn't escape, BlackCraniamon was shocked to his end when he saw Vikemon hover over him, morning star risen.

"Now it's over." Vikemon stated.

"Mjollnir!" The Digimon of Reliability called in all his might, bringing his morning stars upon down, shocking BlackCraniamon, for the ice had weakened the durability of his shield, causing it to shatter to bits, just before Vikemon's morning stars struck him.

And with the powerful blow to his being, his armour weakened from the ice too, BlackCraniamon cried out as he was defeated, shattering into black crystals of ice that rained down with his defeat.

But knowing there were still eleven Chaos Knights remaining, Joe and Vikemon turned their focus toward Henry and Terriermon, finding the pair had recovered from BlackCranaimon's onslaught and were ready to continue their adventure, reunite with their friends and stop KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon before all chaos broke loose upon their worlds


	9. Love and Honour

Continuing their way through the castle, UlforceVeedramon and the others made their way up several floors, coming to a stop when they entered a room and found its decour quite different to the dark stone and medieval styles they had passed.

As they entered the room, all took in the surroundings, finding the walls covered in vines, which were blooming with black coloured roses, alongside lines of mirrors on both sides.

But the Digidestined and tamers stopped when they heard a light chuckle.

"I was hoping we'd meet again. Now you can pay for damaging my beauty." A familiar voice said, causing the heroes and heroines to turn and saw ChaosCrusadermon, holding another black rose, making them all get defensive as the only woman of the Chaos Knights stepped from out of the shadows.

"Bring it on!" Beelzemon snapped back, drawing out his guns and aiming them at the Chaos Knight, only for her to chuckle.

"I have no interest in you." ChaosCrusadermon commented, pointing at Mimi and Palmon, where she then said with a more spiteful tone, while crushing the rose in her hand. "They are the ones I wish to destroy."

After her statement, ChaosCrusadermon turned her head, gazing at the wall at the end of the room, where in the vines retracted, revealing an archway.

"The others are waiting for you, better hurry." The Chaos Knight then said, turning her attention back upon Mimi and Palmon, ready to fight the pair, causing Mimi and Palmon to step forward, showing they too were ready for their rematch.

But concerned for her friends, Sora faced Mimi and asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Mimi replied with a confident tone, making Sora nod and smile.

"Alright. Just be careful." The Digidestined of Love then said, before heading off with the others, leaving the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity to handle ChaosCrusadermon.

Or so they thought.

"I said I only wanted to defeat you two, what are you brats still doing here?" ChaosCrusadermon questioned, puzzling Mimi and Palmon, until both turned and saw Izzy and Tentomon had yet to move.

"We are staying to fight." Izzy said in reply, facing Mimi, where he told her. "Mimi, I know you and Palmon are strong, but I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you, that is why we are staying."

"Suit yourself." ChaosCrusadermon spoke up, closing the vine wall and trapping the four inside her domain.

"Now you too shall perish at my hand, alongside your girlfriends." The corrupt Digimon said, mocking the Digidestined and Digimon, only for them to ignore her words and for Izzy and Mimi to withdraw their Digivices, focus their energies and release them into Palmon and Tentomon.

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!" The Digimon of Sincerity called, reaching her Mega form.

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon announced, reaching his Champion form before continuing. "Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"

And after Digivolving, the pair faced ChaosCrusadermon, ready to confront the corrupt female of the Chaos Knights and finish what Mimi and Rosemon had started the first time they had the mispleasure of encountering her.

"Let's dance! Rose Spear!" Rosemon yelled, starting off, drawing out her thorned whip and struck at the Chaos Knight.

"Nice try." ChaosCrusadermon said arrogantly, leaping over the vine with a graceful backflip, before going on the offensive.

"Spiral Masquerade!" She called, her sashes lunging forward, pushing Rosemon's whip aside, before going for the Digimon of Sincerity, making her cry out as her being was slashed several times.

"Rosemon!" MegaKabuterimon called in concern upon seeing the Digimon he loved harmed.

"Take this! Horn Buster!" He then yelled as he charged at ChaosCrusadermon, head down, while his horn was drawn as it started to spark with lightning.

But due to his size and weight and ChaosCrusadermon's grace, the only female of the Chaos Knights leapt over MegaKabuterimon horn, onto his back, before pressing down and kicking off, pushing MegaKabuterimon down, as well as leaving him open for attack.

"You are making this too easy." ChaosCrusadermon commented, turning to face MegaKabuterimon and prepared to strike.

"Fist of the Fallen...!" The Chaos Knight announced, bringing her right arm up, about to attack MegaKabuterimon, but stopped when she heard Rosemon's voice.

"Ivy Hug!" The Digimon of Sincerity called, before vines wrapped tightly around ChaosCrusadermon's arm, pulling her into the air and away from MegaKabuterimon.

"Thank you." MegaKabuterimon said, grateful for Rosemon's help, making the Digimon of Sincerity smile and say in reply. "No problem."

"Let me go!" Both heard ChaosCrusadermon yell demandingly, causing the pair to turn toward her yells and saw the Chaos Knight hanging in place by the vines, her arm still bound.

"No. I have a better idea." MegaKabuterimon said in reply as balls of electricity forms in his four hands.

"Electro Shocker!" He then let out, throwing the lightning balls at ChaosCrusadermon.

"Tempest Shredder!" She called back, countering the attack with her Pile Bunker, releasing a powerful wind from it that not only tore through the vines, freeing her, the winds caused all four of MegaKabuterimon's blasts to go off course, narrowly missing the Chaos Knight as she landed.

"You dare try and hit a lady?" ChaosCruasdermon questioned.

"Let's see how you like it. Spiral Masquerade!" She suddenly exclaimed, her sashes shooting towards Rosemon and MegaKabuterimon, only instead of slashing them, the sashes wrapped around the Digimon's arms, pulling them towards her.

"Fist of the Fallen!" She announced, pummeling both Rosemon and MegaKabuterimon with a strong and powerful fist, the force of which sent them flying back and crashing into the wall behind them.

"Rosemon, no!" Mimi cried out in great concern, as she and Izzy rushed over to check on their partners.

Showing both curiosity and concern, Izzy asked his partner. "MegaKabuterimon are you ok, can you stand up?"

"I think so." MegaKabuterimon said in reply, pressing all four arms to the ground and lifting himself up.

"What about Rosemon?" The Digimon of Knowledge suddenly asked with worry.

"I'm fine." MegaKabuterimon heard Rosemon say, making him turn and saw she had gotten back to her feet.

"It'll take more than a few punches to keep me down." The Mega Level Digimon then said with a confident smile.

"Oh please." ChaosCrusadermon interrupted.

"You worry about each other so much that makes me sick. Anymore sweetness and I think I might get a toothache." She then stated with a bitter tone.

"Let me help you with that. Rose Velvet!" Rosemon called in reply, bringing down her whip upon the ground, causing a wave of thorns to rise from the ground and shoot at ChaosCrusadermon, who saw the thorns coming for her, causing the Chaos Knight to backflip away from Rosemon's thorns.

But with the only female of the Chaos Knight avoiding one attack, she was unaware she had been lured into another.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon then called, unleashing the electricity from his horn, blasting ChaosCrusadermon and causing her to cry out from the damage as she was blasted in the chest and slammed into the wall behind her, smashing one of her mirrors.

"Great teamwork!" Mimi cheered, boosting the spirits of her and Izzy's partner.

However, as ChaosCrusadermon rose, getting back to her feet, her hands clenched and began to shake.

"Now you've done it." She began to say, a dark aura encircling her, before she yelled. "Now I'm mad!"

"Spiral Masquerade!"

Unleashing her sashes at the pair, Rosemon tried to retaliate with her Rose Spear, only to be left in shock as the sashes cut through it, before stabbing into her chest, lifting her off of the ground and throwing her aside.

"Rosemon!" MegaKabuterimon called in concern, only to suffer at ChaosCrusadermon's onslaught as she used the remaining sashes to strike at him, slashing at the insect Digimon countless times.

And while MegaKabuterimon was a level lower than ChaosCrusadermon, and despite such damage to his being, the Digimon of Knowledge managed to remain standing, ignoring the damage inflicted to him as he moved before Rosemon and held his arms out.

Confused, ChaosCrusadermon asked. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting Rosemon..." MegaKabuterimon replied, his breathing heavy and his body feeling like it'd give up on itself any minute, but he refused to let the Digimon he loved suffer any further.

"That is just pathetic. I thought as the Digimon of Knowledge, you'd be smarter than to waste your time helping some annoying weed." ChaosCrusadermon commented, her sashes shooting at MegaKabuterimon, where they began to slash at his being, hurting him, but he remained standing.

"Sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head..." MegaKabuterimon said in reply, enduring ChaosCrusadermon's attacks, before turning his head over at Rosemon, glad to see that while Rosemon had been harmed, the Digimon of Sincerity was far from being defeated.

And from his words, Izzy smiled and nodded, feeling similar emotions as he stared at Mimi, who looked concerned for Rosemon, but after MegaKabuterimon's words, she felt confident in her partner, herself and in her allies.

"MegaKabuterimon is right." Mimi spoke up with confidence in her tone.

"Sometimes it's our heart that gives us the strength we need to win, what we need to keep fighting and to remind us what we are fighting for." She told ChaosCrusadermon.

"That's right. And that is why I will never stop fighting for Rosemon." MegaKabuterimon said.

"Really? Well let's see how far your precious love goes after I cut you down to size." ChoasCrusadermon said back, before announcing. "Spiral Masquerade!"

With her call, all four sashes shot at MegaKabuterimon with great speed, earning a small, dark chuckle from the corrupt Digimon, expecting them to tear the insect Digimon apart.

However, MegaKabuterimon got a firm hold on each sash, one in each arm, shocking the Chaos Knight to see he was able to stop all four of her attacks.

"Impossible!" She called, still in a stunned state, while Mimi, Rosemon and Izzy smiled.

"Actually it's quite possible." Izzy said, before telling ChaosCrusadermon. "It's like MegaKabuterimon said, 'sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head'."

"And now to show you what the heart can really accomplish." The Digidestined of Knowledge finished up as he withdrew his Digivice, which was glowing brightly, brighter than ever and called out in a strong and mighty tone. "Digivolve!"

Releasing the energy within his Digivice, it enveloped MegaKabuterimon, renewing his strength and giving him a new form as the light faded.

No longer stood MegaKabuterimon, but in his place was a gargantuan sized insect, with a golden exoskeleton, better known as...

"HerculesKabuterimon!"

Upon seeing the Digimon's new form, ChaosCrusadermon was stunned.

Not only were her sashes still in the Digimon's grasp, but his level of power was unbelievable when compared to what he was before.

"How can this be? Where did you get all this energy? Don't tell me all that heart nonsense you were babbling about is real." ChaosCrusadermon said, sounding worried.

"Never underestimate the bonds we share, otherwise you'll be in for a big shock." HerculesKabuterimon told the corrupt Digimon, while his hands began to spark with electricity.

"And speaking of which. Mega Electro Shocker!" He then announced, causing bolts to shoot from his hands and through ChaosCrusadermon's sashes, making her cry out as the electrical surges reached her being, where they electrocuted her.

From the power of the electricity, ChaosCrusadermon was thrown back across the room, highly damaged, while her sashes had been destroyed, leaving the Chaos Knight clutching her chest as she pulled herself up.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" ChaosCrusadermon snapped, furious that the Digidestined Digimon had damaged her beauty a second time.

"Tempest Shredder!" She then yelled, slamming her fist into the ground with great force, that it sent a tremendous wind directly at HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon, causing her to scoff, thinking no Digimon could survive such an attack.

However, ChaosCrusadermon was proven wrong when HerculesKabuterimon, though scratched up, emerged from the winds, curled up, where in the insect Digimon opened up his arms, revealing he was holding Rosemon, who drew her rose whip out and shot past ChaosCrusadermon, leaving all silent for a moment, until ChaosCrusadermon cried out, feeling the slashes of Rosemon's strikes catch up with her, before the only female of the Chaos Knights broke into data particles as she was defeated.

With ChaosCrusadermon gone, Rosemon smiled, embracing HerculesKabuterimon.

"We did it." She said happily, turning to face Mimi and Izzy to congratulate them on their assistance in giving them the power needed to defeat ChaosCrusadermon, only to remain in silence, for the Digidestined of Sincerity and Digimon of Knowledge had learnt a lesson from their partners, not to let worry cloud the truth of their feelings, to which the pair had their arms around each other and were engaged in a deep and loving kiss, which made Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon smile.

And while they knew the Chaos Knights were still high in numbers, the pair decided to let their partners enjoy the moment.

-Meanwhile-

Up the next floor, the Digidestined and Tamers had arrived at the next room of the castle, knowing the next Chaos Knight would be waiting for them.

However, upon opening the doors and after taking in the scenery, finding the walls covered in various weapons, the group was left confused to see that in the centre of the room was a small dragon-like Digimon, wearing a purple coloured hood, a set of goggles and had its eyes closed, some thinking the Digimon was asleep, it to be a joke or some trap set up by the Chaos Knight who owned the room.

But that changed when the Digimon opened its eyes, stared at the Digidestined and Tamers and said with a neutral voice. "So we finally meet. I am ShadowHackmon, the dark blade of the Chaos Knights and student to the great BlackGankoomon."

"Hold up. You're a Chaos Knight?" Gatomon questioned, finding it a little hard to believe a Digimon like him could be a fighter for chaos.

"Do not let this form deceive you. I merely use it to channel my energy." ShadowHackmon said in reply.

"But now that you are here, I can reveal my true form, DarkJesmon." He then followed up as his being was encircled in a dark aura, which then expanded in size and changed form.

And after the darkness faded, ShadowHackmon was no more, in his place stood a dragon-like being, coated in gray coloured armour, while the hood around him had changed to a long cape.

Mighty blades extended from his arms, as did a final, which swung around on the tip of his tail, causing the Kazu to comment upon seeing ShadowHackmon's new form. "Ok, that's definitely a Chaos Knight."

Staring at the Digidestined and Tamers, DarkJesmon then spoke.

"While I am confident I could take you all on, I know you desire to challenge my brethren. So those who wish to face me, step forward." He said.

And before anybody could react, Ryo and Cyberdramon approached DarkJesmon.

"We've got this." The brunette stated, earning a nod and snarl from Cyberdramon.

"Are you guys nuts?" Rika suddenly questioned, before going on. "You're seriously planning to fight alone?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about me." Ryo teased, embarrassing Rika, before he smiled, got serious and told her and the others. "Don't worry. Remember, I am the Digimon King."

"And we have plenty of tricks up our sleeves." Cyberdramon added, desiring to prove his strength and to crush the Chaos Knight that stood in his way.

With his mind made up, and knowing there were still nine Chaos Knights on the upper floors, the heroes and heroines walked past Ryo, Cyberdramon and DarkJesmon, where they continued in their mission to stop the Chaos Kings.

"Fine." Rika said, before staring at Ryo with a serious expression as she added. "But you better win or you'll be sorry."

From Rika's words, Ryo nodded, while inside, part of him was afraid, for he knew Rika was true to her word and didn't want to make her mad.

But focusing, Ryo withdrew his D-Power, ready to fight DarkJesmon.

"Biomerge activate!" Ryo called out, combining his power with Cyberdramon's, making one being that let out a powerful call.

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!" He announced.

"Impressive." DarkJesmon commented, sensing Justimon's power and could tell he was in for a fight with a worthy foe, only to then say with confidence. "But I will still emerge the victor of this match."

As Justimon prepared to fight, DarkJesmon had one last thing to say.

"To make things interesting, please select any of the weapons from my collection that you wish to use to confront me." He offered, showing the display of various Digimon weaponry, featuring a Samudramon's Kikurin, Mervamon's Olympia Kai, Puppetmon's Bullet Hammer and the Battle Tomahawk of a Boltmon.

However, Justimon remained in place.

"Thanks, but like I told my friends, I have some tricks up my sleeve, including this." He told DarkJesmon, activating his Critical Arm and causing his Voltage Blade to emerge.

Seeing Justimon's choice, DarkJesmon nodded.

"I respect a fighter who sticks with his own weaponry." DarkJesmon commented, before he readied all three of his blades and said. "But now let's see which of us is the true weapon's master."

"En Garde!"

With his call, DarkJesmon and Justimon charged at each other, determined to see who was the superior Digimon, where in their blades clashed against each other and were locked in a stalemate.

And despite it being two blades to one, DarkJesmon was actually impressed to see Justimon holding his own.

"Not bad. But let's see how you handle this. Tail Sword!" The dragon-like warrior then announced, his tail shooting right at Justimon's head.

But acting fast, Justimon leapt back, the blade narrowly missing his head, before he decided to show his strength, charged at DarkJesmon, who readied his blades.

However, the second Justimon was close enough, he caught the Chaos Knight off guard, switching from his Critical Arm to the Blitz Arm.

Energy filled his hand, just before making contact with DarkJesmon, blasting him back several feet across the room, where the Chaos Knight remained standing, but had taken a portion of damage.

"You are a worthy foe." DarkJesmon admitted, reading all three of his blades, which glowed with a faint dark aura.

"But now it's time to show my true power, a power one can only obtain through hard training and discipline. Judgement of Ten Thousand Dark Blades!"

With his call, DarkJesmon lunged at Justimon, who was unable to react fast enough and was at the mercy of the dragon-like warrior, who struck at Justimon over and over with his blades, leaving deep cuts with the seemingly endless onslaught.

And with the ten thousandth slash, DarkJesmon stopped, remaining in place, watching as Justimon collapsed, falling onto his chest, which caused him to groan from falling on his wounded body.

Looking down at him, DarkJesmon crossed his arms, where he then said. "You continue to impress me. None have faced all ten thousand blades and survived."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do..." Justimon replied with a confident stride in his tone, despite being at DarkJesmon's mercy.

"You have indeed impressed me. I can see why you stayed behind and allowed your friends to pass." DarkJesmon commented, only to say as his tail blade slithered up to his right shoulder. "However, this is where our battle ends."

"Tail Sword!" The Chaos Knight then called, bringing his weapon down, causing Justimon to counter as best he could, bringing out his Voltage Blade to protect himself, however, the attack of DarkJesmon was too strong for him to handle and began pushing down, not only lowering the Voltage Blade, but also slowly breaking the durability of the weapon.

"You are a strong opponent." DarkJesmon said, continuing to apply pressure upon Justimon and his weapon.

"But I am stronger." He then stated, just as his tail sword finally broke through Justimon's Voltage Blade, causing it to shatter to pieces, as did Justimon's Trinity Arm when DarkJesmon's sword stabbed into it, making Justimon cry out from the agonizing pain with the loss of most of his arm.

Removing his tail, DarkJesmon watched as Justimon, despite all the pain inflicted upon him, managed to get back to his feet, grasping what was left of his right arm.

Looking at it in its current condition, it was beyond repair, unable to switch modes or even move, but looking at Justimon, DarkJesmon could see he still desired to fight.

"It's a shame to lose such a unique weapon. It would've made a fine one for my collection." The Chaos Knight commented, which caused Justimon to remove his hand off of his Trinity Arm and clenched his left hand into a fist.

"The battle's not over yet. I still I have one arm left." He said back, charging at DarkJesmon and began to throw punch after punch at him, only for the Chaos Knight to avoid each hit with ease, before knocking Justimon back down with a sweep of his tail.

With Justimon back down, DarkJesmon approached him, pressing his left foot on Justimon's chest to keep him down.

"I admire a warrior who refuses to give up. You remind me of myself." The dragon-like warrior commented, chuckling a little as he added. "If we weren't fighting for different sides, something tells me we could've made a great team, even became friends. However, your path ends here."

With his words, DarkJesmon pulled his right arm back, his blade ready to finish Justimon off, while the Tamer lay on the ground, he remembered what Rika had told him.

'You better win or you'll be sorry.'

Her voice echoed in his head, causing Justimon to pull himself up, managing to get halfway into a sitting position, just when DarkJesmon went in for the final blow.

But when the blade was about hit, the attack was repulsed when a gold coloured barrier circled Justimon's being, pushing DarkJesmon back a little, where he saw Justimon get back to his feet, while the aura that covered him had changed shape, forming into a fox.

"What is this?" He questioned, stunned to see the energy, but also saw Justimon's Trinity Arm repairing itself, leaving no traces of ever being destroyed.

"This is Sakuyamon's power." Justimon replied, before explaining, while the past resurfaced in his mind. "She gave it to me when we were first battling the D-Reaper."

"I guess it didn't want to see me beaten either." He then joked, while Ryo was surprised part of Sakuyamon was lying dormant inside of Justimon for so many years, surprised that Rika showed care toward him.

'Rika's changed a lot thanks to Takato. She still might act tough, but I know behind that act is somebody who actually considers us as her friends. I'm happy to have her, Takato and all the other friends we made in our lives.' Ryo thought, then concentrating as he spoke with Cyberdramon. {What do you say we show DarkJesmon the power of our friends?}

{Do it.} Cyberdramon replied, eager to resume fighting, making Ryo smile at his partner, before focusing back as Justimon and let out a powerful battle cry, causing the energy to completely consume his form.

Watching the light, DarkJesmon could sense a great power coming from within, only to see it as the light faded, revealing Justimon had changed form, to which his helmet had taken shape, similar to that of Cyberdramon's head, while his left arm had changed too, replaced with a second Accel Arm, now matching his right in both appearance and power.

And to complete his transformation, his scarf had extended, turning into a cape, which hung proudly from his shoulders.

With his transformation, Justimon looked at himself.

"So this is how Takato feels when he achieves the Crimson Mode." He said, still amazed at the power he felt, before turning back to DarkJesmon, where he told the Chaos Knight. "Now DarkJesmon, get ready for the real fight to start."

"Very well." DarkJesmon said in reply, drawing all three blades as the pair charged towards each other, ending with the pair in the centre of the room with their blades clashinges.

"High Voltage Blades!" Justimon then announced, focusing his energy directly into his arms, causing both blades' power to increase, where in, Justimon began to get the upperhand, slowly pushing DarkJesmon back.

Refusing to give up, DarkJesmon channeled into the chaos within him, pushing back with his blades as he told Justimon. "I won't be defeated. I will fight to the end."

"Judgement of Ten Thousand Dark Blades!" He then yelled powerfully, breaking the clash between him and Justimon, to which the pair started to strike at each other with powerful cuts, blows and slashes.

And after the final strike, DarkJesmon retracted his tail, stared at Justimon and let out a small chuckle, only to then collapse to his stomach, for Justimon had won the battle.

Standing over him, Justimon looked down at DarkJesmon, who pulled his head up and commented in a tone, sounding as though he was impressed to have lost. "You were a worthy opponent. Now do what must be done."

With one thrust, DarkJesmon would be no more, however, the Biomerge broke, not because of the damage Justimon had taken from DarkJesmon's final attack, but because Ryo had issued it.

Confused, DarkJesmon asked. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you said, I'm doing what must be done." Ryo replied, walking away, to the exit of DarkJesmon's domain, where the brunette explained. "Our friends need us, that is our top priority."

"You are an interesting one. You have a sense of honour and are a mighty warrior, but even with your strength, you and your friends won't be able to defeat the other Chaos Knights who await you on the next floors, but I do wish you the best of luck." DarkJesmon said, causing Ryo to smile and nod, before turning to make his leave alongside Cyberdramon, hoping to reach their friends and use their new Biomerge form to assist in taking down the Chaos Knights.

And while the pair left, DarkJesmon remained on the ground, closing his eyes and bringing his tail up as he thought. 'Master BlackGankoomon, I have failed you. May you finish what I had attempted to start. Farewell.'

After his final words, DarkJesmon moved his tail down, the blade piercing through his being, reducing the number of Chaos Knights to nine, taking the final step of his fight with Justimon himself as he ended his own existence, slowly fading into black particles of Data, before leaving the room empty


	10. Double the Chaos

As the remainder of the team was running through the hallway of the castle, Ken was the first to break the silence as he expressed his concern.

"I hope the others are doing alright. Every Chaos Knight we've seen all have displayed strong amounts of dark energy. It makes me think we should've stayed behind to make sure the others wouldn't get into any serious harm." The Digidestined of Kindness said.

"Don't worry. I know my brother and Catherine will not give up so easily." Matt said with confidence, making Yolei add. "Same for Izzy, Joe and Mimi."

And with confidence on the Digidestined's side, Kazu expressed his for the Tamers.

"Not to mention MegaGargomon and Justimon are two of the toughest Digimon Shinjuku has to offer. I bet they're creaming the Royal Knights as we speak."

"Speaking of the Chaos Knights, I think we're up to the next one." Beelzemon interrupted, causing the group to look over and saw just a few feet away from them was a giant dragon's head made of stone, which had a massive door in the mouth.

Approaching the door, UlforceVeedramon opened it, the first one to step inside, followed closely by the others, but none were able to see who or what lurked within, for a mist of darkness consumed the area.

However, once all were inside, the door behind them suddenly closed, before the room then lit up, the walls revealing a line of dragon statues, each holding a ball of flame in their claws, the source of the light.

But sensing the familiar darkness, the energy that made the Chaos Knights, UlforceVeedramon extended his energy blade and warned his friends. "Heads up guys, we're not alone."

After those words were spoken, a giant surge of darkness, shaped like a dragon's head shot through the hall, at the Digidestined and Tamers, where in UlforceVeedramon acted fast.

"Tense-great Shield!" He called bringing up his left arm and creating a barrier of energy to protect himself and his friends.

However, even with his shield up, the dark energy clashing against it was quite powerful, slowly pushing him back.

And though he was managing one attack, UlforceVeedramon could sense another coming.

"Get down!" UlforceVeedramon suddenly called, forcing energy into the barrier to push back the frontal attack, before turning, the crest on his chest glowing as he then yelled. "The Ray of Victory!"

Firing the energy, which shot over the Digidestined and the Tamers, it tore through a massive sweep of blazing arrows, all exploded as they came into contact with the blast, before UlforceVeedramon's attack continued and shot at a shadowed figure that avoided the blast and leapt from wall to wall as UlforceVeedramon continued to try and strike it.

Ceasing his attack as the figure landed, UlforceVeedramon, the Digidestined and Tamers looked ahead and saw two Digimon come into view.

The first was a beast-like Digimon, looking to be a centaur due to its body structure, human-like torso, four horse legs and gray tail, though its being was covered in black coloured armour, with Digital Hazard Symbol marked on its armoured leggings and forehead.

Red eyes could be seen behind its helmet, as could a mane of wild, purple hair, while equipped to its left arm was a mighty looking crossbow, armed and ready to fire.

The second was a dragon warrior, much like DarkJesmon, however, the new dragon warrior's armour was pure black, he had a set of crimson red wings and no visible weaponry.

But knowing not to underestimate him, the Digidestined and Tamers knew that the Chaos Knight had great power to make up for it.

"Welcome chosen heroes, I am BlackKentaurosmon." BlackKentaurosmon said, before aiming his crossbow and saying. "And this is your end."

"And I am DarkDynasmon." The second Chaos Knight said.

"However, I shall be the one to do what the lesser of the Chaos Knights failed to do." DarkDynasmon then added, his palms filling with dark energy as he prepared to fight.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Beelzemon said, ready to fight

"Finally my..." He began to add, about to draw his guns out, only to stop when Kazu and Guardromon stepped in.

"Sorry, but it's our time to show what we're made of." Kazu said confidently, withdrawing his D-Power, faced Guardromon and asked. "Right pal?"

"Of course." Guardromon replied, knowing the odds of victory were not in their favour, but believing in Kazu, as his Tamer and his friend, he'd do anything.

While it seemed it was two on one, that changed when Kenta stepped in, joining Kazu, while MarineAngemon floated beside Guardromon.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun without me." Kenta told Kazu, making MarineAngemon add in an enthusiastic tone. "You have our full support."

Beelzemon sighed, bothered a little that he couldn't fight both Chaos Knights, but let it go, deciding taking down one would be just as rewarding.

"I guess I'll take on BlackKentaurosmon..." He said, but was stopped again when Matt, Ken, Gabumon and Wormmon stepped in.

"It's ok. We've got this." Gabumon said, earning a nod from Matt, while he and Ken pulled out his Digivice.

Annoyed, but knowing that once the Digidestined and Tamers were set to fight, they'd refuse to relinquish their positions, Beelzemon gave up.

"Fine. But the next battle is mine." He stated, followed up by asking. "Got it?"

After getting confirmation from his allies, all faced the Chaos Knights.

"Let's go." Tai then said as the Digidestined and Tamers headed off, before the brunette turned back to Matt and smiled, making Matt smile back, placing their known trust in each other.

And before leaving him, Jun approached Matt, while Yolei went to Ken, to which the girls kissed their respective lovers.

"For luck." Jun said after breaking from Matt's lips, while Yolei smiled and nodded, certain Ken's genius would make up for luck, but wanted to show her love.

"Thanks Jun, and be careful." Matt said in reply, watching as Jun nodded, before she, Silvermon, Yolei and Hawkmon joined the team and left, where in the Digidestined of Friendship then looked at Gabumon.

"Ready buddy?" He asked.

"Ready." Gabumon replied, causing Matt to activate his Digivice, followed by Ken, giving Gabumon and Wormmon the power needed to stand a chance against the Chaos Knights.

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!" He announced in a mighty tone, changing from the small pelt wearing Rookie to the mighty Digimon that had taken down Puppetmon in one blast.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!" The Digimon of Sincerity followed up, knowing that while he wasn't in the same level as the other Digimon, being only a Champion, Stingmon knew he could count on his allies, encouraging him to give all he had and not go down without a fight, something he had learnt from and admired Veemon for.

And with the Digidestined and Digimon prepared, Kazu and Kenta followed in their stead.

"Biomerge activate!" Both called out, activating their D-Powers and allowing their beings to fuse with their partners.

"Guardromon Biomerge to... HiAndromon!"

"MarineAngemon Biomerge to... PurityAngemon!"

After the Tamers finished, joining MetalGarurumon and Stingmon, DarkDynasmon let out an arrogant scof.

"This is going to be easy." He stated, pointing at the Digidestined, where he said. "I'll handle those those two."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble with them." The dragon warrior Digimon then said to BlackKentaurosmon, where both stared at HiAndromon and PurityAngemon.

BlackKentaurosmon didn't reply, he just focused his attention, as well as his crossbow on the Digidestined, while DarkDynasmon approached the Tamers.

"Guys, we need to be careful. I have a bad feeling about this guy, so don't let your guard down." Ken said, feeling an unnerving darkness within BlackKentaurosmon, which Stingmon, Matt and MetalGarurumon confirmed to.

"Understood." Stingmon replied, drawing out his energy blade, but remained in place, waiting for the Chaos Knight to strike first.

"You have no idea at the power we wield." BlackKentaurosmon then said.

"Here is a fraction. Ice Arrow!" The Chaos Knight suddenly called, shooting several arrows from his crossbow, each gaining an icy tip as they headed directly at Stingmon.

However, Metalgarurumon got in the way.

"It's time to fight fire with fire, or in this case, ice." He said, following up as the Digimon of Friendship let out a powerful roar and yelled. "Ice Wolf Claw!"

With his call, compartments concealed upon MetalGarurumon's being opened up and a massive stream of missiles were released, blasting at BlackKentaurosmon and his arrows, destroying each in a blast of ice, while several that had yet to strike a target locked onto the Chaos Knight, forcing him to leap back and avoid the missiles as best he could.

And with BlackKentaurosmon distracted, Stingmon attacked.

"Try this on for size. Spiking Strike!" The Digimon of Sincerity announced, shooting at BlackKentaurosmon with a burst of speed, before slashing at him with his energy blades.

And while Stingmon could tell his attack wasn't as powerful when compared to MetalGarurumon's, he was still determined to assist in BlackKentaurosmon's defeat.

However, BlackKentaurosmon countered, swiping away Stingmon with his right arm as if Stingmon was nothing.

"Stingmon!" Ken called in concern at seeing his partner harmed, but was relieved when Stingmon quickly recovered from the attack.

"Don't worry, Ken. I am fine." Stingmon assured, turning his focus back upon BlackKentaurosmon, who had stopped attacking and crossed his arms.

"That was a joke." BlackKentaurosmon commented, angering Ken and Stingmon.

"If that is all you are capable of, I'll destroy you faster than expected." He then added, drawing his crossbow back at Stingmon.

"Don't forget about us." Matt spoke up, causing BlackKentaurosmon to face him, where the Digidestined of Friendship added. "When you take on one of us, you take on the Digidestined team."

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Hearing the call of MetalGarurumon, BlackKentaurosmon turned and saw the Digimon of Friendship coming down at him from the left, his maw filling with a stream of ice, which he then unleashed, causing BlackKentaurosmon to act fast, where in the Chaos Knight leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the icy blast.

"Multi-Moon Shooter!" BlackKentaurosmon then heard Stingmon announce, followed by noticing several needles heading for him out the corner of his eye.

With the Stingmon's attacks coming for him, BlackKentaurosmon was forced to change his path of escape, now avoiding ice and Stingmon's barrage of needles.

However, with the path changed, BlackKentaurosmon leapt over MetalGarurumon's blast, where he started to slip around, for the ground beneath him had been frozen, added to the Black Digizoit he wore, which weighed him down a little, caused the Chaos Knight to slip around and fall on the ice.

Continuing to slip around, BlackKentaurosmon faced the Digidestined and questioned. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Of course we did." Ken replied, before telling the Chaos Knight. "We knew you'd underestimate Stingmon and consider MetalGarurumon the bigger threat, that was your mistake."

"And now you're going to pay for it." Stingmon added, preparing for a secondary assault.

"Multi-Moon Shooter!" The Digimon of Sincerity called out, firing more needles at BlackKentaurosmon.

"Metal Wolf Snout!" MetalGarurumon followed up, releasing energy from his snout, which enveloped each needle in a blue light, before striking BlackKentaurosmon in a powerful bombardment, damaging him greatly.

-Meanwhile-

As MetalGarurumon and Stingmon confronted BlackKentaurosmon, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon were in the middle of confronting DarkDynasmon, avoiding the powerful blasts released by the dragon warrior Digimon and fighting back with atomic energy and light.

But even with them working as a team, DarkDynasmon was proving to be a great pain.

"That all you got? I thought I was going to face worthy opponents." DarkDynasmon mocked, looking over and saw BlackKentaurosmon facing off against the Digidestined, making him say. "Perhaps I should've challenged BlackKentaurosmon's."

"Hey!" HiAndromon called, getting DarkDynasmon's attention.

"I'll show you we're worthy opponents. Atomic Ray!" He then announced, taking the fission energy emanating from the blue neutron-control turbine on his right shoulder and the fusion energy emanating from the red atom-control turbine on his left shoulder, combined both in his hands and unleashed it as powerful wave of energy, actually striking and knocking DarkDynasmon back a fair distance.

And not letting up, PurityAngemon took the chance to attack DarkDynasmon himself.

"Behind you. Miracle Strike!" The angelic Digimon called, his hands glowing with light energy, which he unleashed in the form of mighty punches, each striking DarkDynasmon with great force and, with the final punch, charging up all the light, PurityAngemon smashed DarkDynasmon to the ground, causing a great cloud of smoke to erupt from the attack.

With his attacks over, HiAndromon walked up to PurityAngemon, to congratulate his friend.

"Amazing moves. We did..." HiAndromon started to say, but stopped when both heard DarkDynasmon chuckle, stepping from the smoke to show he hadn't sustained as much damage as they had hoped.

"That was a good combination of attacks." DarkDynasmon admitted, only to then say as dark energy engulfed his arms. "But now it's my turn."

"Shadow Wave!" He yelled, unleashing the darkness from his palms, striking HiAndromon and PurityAngemon with powerful blasts, knocking both back where they crashed into the wall.

But like DarkDynasmon, both got up, refusing to let one attack keep them down.

"Are you alright?" PurityAngemon asked HiAndromon, earning a nod from the android Digimon.

"I'll be fine. No need to use your healing power on me just yet." He replied with a confident smile, before his expression turned serious as he faced DarkDynasmon.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine. Pasting Copy!" HiAndromon called out, releasing a ring of binary that circled DarkDynasmon and caused a dark cape to construct itself around HiAndromon, showing he had absorbed the Chaos Knight's power.

But in doing so, HiAndromon suddenly groaned, feeling a great pain within his soul, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kazu! Guardromon!" PurityAngemon called in concern, sensing something was wrong within HiAndromon's being and was affecting his friends.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" DarkDynasmon questioned, before telling the pair. "By copying my strength, you too copied the chaos energy that flows within me. You are too weak to use such power."

"Here is how a real master over chaos uses that power. Breath of the Fallen Dragon!" The dragon warrior exclaimed, summoning a tremendous amount of chaotic energy that took to form a massive dragon head, which DarkDynasmon then unleashed at HiAndromon and PurityAngemon.

The force of the attack tore through the area as it headed for the pair.

However, the attack came to a sudden halt when a dragon made of light clashed with DarkDynasmon's attack, leaving him stunned.

"What!?" He let out, confused as to how his attack was stopped, but then looked ahead where he saw HiAndromon kneeling and was the one who had used the attack, while PurityAngemon was behind him, his hands on HiAndromon's back and glowing with light.

"Nice try, but you're not going to take us down." HiAndromon stated as he got to his feet.

"Solo, we have our weaknesses, but together, we cannot be stopped." PurityAngemon added, removing his hands off HiAndromon, who remained standing with a determined expression, while a faint aura of light encircled him, where the android Digimon then said. "And with PurityAngemon's light, I can control the chaos within me and use it to defeat you."

"We will see about that." DarkDynasmon said back, gathering darkness in his hands as he then yelled. "Shadow Wave!"

Firing the twin shots of black coloured energy blasts, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon braced themselves.

"Miracle Strike!" PurityAngemon called in a strong reply, while HiAndromon copied DarkDynasmon's attack, only he fired two blasts of light from his palms, which combined with PurityAngemon's attack, overpowering DarkDynasmon's darkness and blasting the dragon warrior down.

Angered as he pulled himself to his feet, DarkDynasmon turned to BlackKentaurosmon, watching as the armoured centaur was struck by Stingmon's needles, before he spoke.

"It seems we may have underestimated these four." DarkDynasmon admitted, earning a confirmed nod from BlackKentaurosmon.

"Well let's see how well they can fight when we have the advantage." BlackKentaurosmon said in reply, pulling up his arm and readying his crossbow.

"Dark Arrow!"

With his call, BlackKentaurosmon fired, shooting several arrows covered in a dark mist, which MetalGarurumon, Stingmon, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon braced themselves against, only for the arrows to shoot around them, missing the Digidestined and Tamers, confusing them, thinking BlackKentaurosmon had misfired.

That was until the mist emitting from each arrow began to spread until the room was shrouded in darkness, causing the Digidestined and Tamers to tense up, unable to see their enemies.

"Try and attack us, if you can." DarkDynasmon's voice called from the shadows, causing the four Digimon to search around for any signs of him or BlackKentaurosmon, but found it near impossible to see anything before them.

And before they knew what happened or could react..

"Shadow Wave!" DarkDynasmon announced, suddenly striking MetalGarurumon with a punch in the left side of his body, knocking the Digimon of Friendship aside.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt called in concern, but was unable to see where his partner had fallen.

"They're trying to split us up." PurityAngemon guessed, remaining defensive, while he, HiAndromon and Stingmon stood around Matt and Ken to make sure no harm fell upon them.

But with the dark mist engulfing the area, defending their friends and themselves made it that much harder, proven when BlackKentaurosmon used the darkness to attack his disadvantaged foes, striking HiAndromon from behind with the tip of his arrow, before kicking him aside with his front legs.

"HiAndromon!" PurityAngemon called out, worried for his friend.

"Miracle Strike!" He then followed up, firing several beams of light in the hopes they'd hit BlackKentaurosmon, or the very least, illuminate enough area to reveal MetalGarurumon and HiAndromon's locations.

However, BlackKentaurosmon was too fast for PurityAngemon to keep up with, added to the fact DarkDynasmon was still lurking in the darkness put him and Stingmon at a greater loss.

"How are we going to beat them when the darkness prevents us from seeing where they are or where our friends wound up?" Ken askedb.

"I'm not too sure." Stingmon admitted.

"But I'm sure Davis and Veemon would find a way if they were here." The Digimon of Sincerity then said confidently, part of him wanting to be more like Veemon, while also wishing Veemon was there to assist him.

"Your friends cannot help you now, nobody can." BlackKentaurosmon suddenly said, tensing up Matt, Ken, Stingmon and PurityAngemon from the interruption of the Chaos Knight's voice.

"All you can do now is accept your defeat." DarkDynasmon added, before calling. "Breath of the Fallen Dragon!"

With no time to react, DarkDynasmon's attack struck the four, hitting Matt, Ken, Stingmon and PurityAngemon, knocking them back from the impact and power of the attack, while splitting them into the darkness.

And while the attack had inflicted damage amongst them, concern filled Ken as he struggled to rise, for he remembered that Stingmon had used what speed he had to get in the way and protect his partner from the attack as best he could.

Now Ken was on the ground and alone, nothing but darkness around him.

"Ken..." He heard Stingmon groan out, causing the boy to pull his head up and saw Stingmon approach him, covered in wounds and looked like he was about to give out any minute.

"I'm sorry I failed you..." The Digimon of Kindness then said, unable to maintain his form and De-Digivolved back to Wormmon, who collapsed just before Ken and looked at his partner with solemn eyes.

But Ken just placed his right hand on Wormmon's head, smiled and told him. "You haven't failed me, and you never will."

Gathering the energy he had, Ken, pulled himself up, getting to his feet, where he then picked up Wormmon.

"Now it's my turn to protect you." He said, holding his partner close to him, knowing he had no chance of stopping the Chaos Knights, but was determined to keep Wormmon safe, feelings Wormmon not only felt, but saw within Ken's eyes.

And with such feelings came a reality, a chance to stop the Chaos Knights as a bright light shone from Ken's pocket, causing him to reach in, pull out his Digivice, finding it was the source of the light, but also felt a great energy coursing within it.

Knowing what the power was, Ken looked down at Wormmon.

"Ready partner?" He asked, getting a confirmed nod from Wormmon, making Ken smile, before his expression turned serious as he held out his Digivice and announced. "Biomerge activate!"

"Wormmon Biomerge to..." Wormmon began to say as he and Ken became one, fusing their beings into a single digital entity that took the form of a massive beetle-like Digimon that had a black exoskeleton, four orange wings, razor sharp claws and a single red eye, which then called out in a mixture of Ken and Stingmon's voices. "GrandisKuwagamon!"

Upon seeing GrandisKuwagamon, DarkDynasmon and BlackKentaurosmon were taken by surprise.

"So you too have reached your Mega form?" BlackKentaurosmon asked, only to then state. "However, that will not be enough to stop us."

"We'll see about that." GrandisKuwagamon said back, before he turned around and lunged, shooting forward where his claws not only sunk into the wall, but also around BlackKentaurosmon's arms, shocking the Chaos Knight.

"Impossible! Nobody has ever been able to stop me once in the darkness." BlackKentaurosmon said, astonished that GrandisKuwagamon had him trapped.

"You didn't count on facing me." GrandisKuwagamon said in reply, before telling BlackKentaurosmon. "Unfortunately for you, most insects see greatly in the dark, and thanks to this new power, we can see everything as clear as day. And now to get rid of all this unwanted darkness. Grand Whirlwind!"

With his call, GrandisKuwagamon flapped his four wings, creating a powerful stream of wind, which not only cut through BlackKentaurosmon's armour, to the point the armour shattered to pieces, followed by BlackKentaurosmon, who was reduced to countless black Data particles, it also blew away the darkness, revealing DarkDynasmon, the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship, as well as HiAndromon and PurityAngemon, who, other than a few treatable injuries, were doing alright.

"Guys are okay?" Matt asked, glad to see his friends were still around, but could see they needed some medical treatment.

"Leave it to me." PurityAngemon said in reply, bringing up his staff, which began to shine with a gold coloured light.

"Divine Healing!" He then called out, releasing the energy, which rained down as tiny sparks of light, healing and ridding Matt, MetalGarurumon and HiAndromon of their injuries.

And after their energy was restored, MetalGarurumon and HiAndromon, along with PurityAngemon and GranKuwagamon faced DarkDynasmon, who put up a tough facade.

"You cannot defeat me. No matter who you are, I will destroy you all! Breath of the Fallen Dragon!" He exclaimed, releasing all the darkness within his being, which destroyed everything in its path as it headed right for the Digidestined and Tamers.

However, MetalGarurumon, GrandisKuwagamon, HiAndromon and PurityAngemon combined their might as they fought back.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Grandis Scissors!"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Miracle Strike!"

With the four attacks united, they not only were a powerful force that clashed with DarkDynasmon's, but with their determination, the attacks pushed back the dragon warrior's, making him cry out as he was enveloped and defeated by his own darkness.

And with his defeat, DarkDynasmon's being broke into black particles, ridding the Digital World of two more Chaos Knights, as well as allowing the heroes to advance further, to reunite with UlforceVeedramon and the others, so they could confront the seven remaining Chaos Knights, defeat them, their Kings and save their worlds once again.

However, with the ordeal they had been through, Matt and the others knew the remaining enemies to the Digital World would be even tougher, but through all they had been through in the past, the Digidestined and Tamers knew they could win, so long as they worked as one and refused to accept defeat as an option


	11. showdown with the teacher

Bursting through the door to the next Chaos Knight, Beelzemon drew his guns, ready to take down his target.

However, upon seeing the room void of any Digimon, Beelzemon held off from attacking, before entering he entered the room, followed by the Digidestined and the Tamers, where they saw the room was more of a dojo, guessing the next Chaos Knight used the area to train.

But not caring about the scenery, Beelzemon yelled. "Alright, come on out you coward and face me!"

"I am no coward." A deep, male voice replied in a calm and collected tone after Beelzemon's outburst, before the door at the end of the dojo slid open, revealing the Chaos Knight.

And from what they had encountered so far, none were prepared for him.

While the other Chaos Knights had been giant creatures of darkness, this Chaos Knight was around the same height as Beelzemon and looked exactly like a regular human being, excluding the dark purple hair, metal visor over his eyes and the dark aura that radiated from his body.

"I am BlackGankoomon, teacher of DarkJesmon and Fist of the Chaos Kings, crushing those who dare oppose them." BlackGankoomon said, introducing himself.

"I take it from your presence that my student has taken to combat your friends, I wish them well." BlackGankoomon then said, only to add as the aura of darkness around him increased in intensity and power. "However, DarkJesmon's strength is minor compared to mine. And those who wish to match might with me will surely fall."

"We'll see about that." Beelzemon said back as he aimed his guns at BlackGankoomon.

"Double Impact!"

With his call, Beelzemon pulled the triggers and fired two rounds at BlackGankoomon, the bullets headed right for the Chaos Knight.

However, BlackGankoomon countered.

"Deadly Strike!" He called, clenching his right hand into a fist, bringing it back and then forward at great speed, shocking Beelzemon to see his bullets stopped by a single punch.

But keeping his cool and trying not to show his worry, Beelzemon set his guns back in their holsters and braced himself, preparing to fight in close combat, to which he was about to rush in with his claws ready, but stopped when Armadillomon stepped up beside him.

"Guys, I'll stay here and help Beelzemon." Cody said, earning a nod from Armadillomon, who added. "And y'all can count on me to lend a hand."

As much as Beelzemon disliked the idea of having somebody as young as Cody fighting with him, part of him thinking Cody to hold him back, the other part concerned for the safety of the boy, Beelzemon swallowed his pride.

"Fine." Beelzemon said.

"Just don't get in my way." He added, his way of saying for Cody and Armadillomon to be careful, making both nod in reply and understanding.

Seeing the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability join Beelzemon, BlackGankoomon looked at them curiously.

"Any others who wish to join them?" He asked, but got no reply, causing the Chaos Knight to say with a calm demeanor. "Very well."

Stepping to his left, BlackGankoomon slid the door to his dojo open.

"Beyond this room lie my brethren. I am most curious to see who fares against who." He said, allowing UlforceVeedramon and the others to pass, before sliding the door shut and turning his focus back upon Cody, Armadillomon and Beelzemon, where he then got into a fighting stance and said. "But for now, it is time you showed me your strength. Show me the power that has gotten you three here."

"Very well." Cody replied with a tone of respect as he drew his D-3.

"Let's go Armadillomon! Digi-Armour Energize!" The young Digidestined then called out in a determined voice, filling Armadillomon with the energy from the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and causing him to announce. "Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

With Digmon now in Armadillomon's place, sensing both Digimon were ready, BlackGankoomon got ready to fight as well.

"Come at me with all you have. I want to see how strong you are." The Chaos Knight said, remaining in his fighting stance.

"Alright then. Let's try this for starters. Gold Rush!" Digmon announced in reply, launching his drill-like fingers at BlackGankoomon.

"And a little bit of this. Double Impact!" Beelzemon followed up, withdrawing his weapons a second time and released shot after shot from the shotguns.

"Not bad." BlackGankoomon admitted, only to then say. "But nowhere near enough to stop me.

"Terra Devastator!" He suddenly called, ripping the ground out before him, stunning Cody, Digmon and Beelzemon from BlackGankoomon's strength, as well as how he used such force to block their attacks.

And before Digmon or Beelzemon could react, BlackGankoomon, crushing what was left of the ground to bits, moved in, appearing inches away from the duo.

"Let me show you what real power is. Deadly Strike!" He called, slamming his fist between the pair, the force of which sent both Digimon crashing back into the wall, damaging both.

"Man, he sure packs a punch." Digmon commented after pulling himself up, knowing such an opponent would prove a challenge, but was determined to achieve another victory for the side of good.

"Is that all you've got? If Calumon fought, he'd hit harder than you." Beelzemon added in a mocking tone as he pulled himself up.

Seeing the pair still around, BlackGankoomon looked at them with crossed arms, before he smirked.

"You have guts, I'll give you that." He commented, only to then state. "But you are nowhere near my level of power."

"Terra Devastator!"BlackGankoomon then called, ripping more of the ground from out the floor and threw it at the pair.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon yelled, countering the oncoming projectile with a barrage of shotgun blasts.

However, the second Beelzemon's shots managed to shatter the faction of floor, shock appeared on Beelzemon's face when he saw BlackGankoomon coming right at him.

"Deadly Strike!" BlackGankoomon announced, slamming his fist into Beelzemon with such force that it sent him crashing back, through the wall, leaving Cody and Digmon alone with the Chaos Knight.

"Hey!" Digmon called, getting the attention of the Chaos Knight, while the Digimon of Knowledge stood before Cody, making sure no harm befell his partner.

"No one does that to my friends and gets away with it. Rock Cracking!" The Digimon of Knowledge called, charging at BlackGankoomon, drills spinning as he prepared to attack, only for BlackGankoomon to grab Digmon's right arm, ceasing the attack and causing Digmon to cry out as he felt BlackGankoomon hand crushing his fingers.

"Digmon!" Cody called in concern, unable to do anything but watch as BlackGankoomon lifted Digmon up so they were face to face.

"You impress me." BlackGankoomon commented, before he said. "I can sense your strength. It comes from that boy you are partnered with. Your determination to protect him, even at the cost of your own life is inspiring, though I can't say the same about your friend."

With his last comment, BlackGankoomon looked over at the smashed wall and explained his comments on Beelzemon. "From the way he fought, all I could sense was rage and impatience. Only those who have a noble purpose to fight will be the victors. I fight not just for my Kings and to ensure their vision, I fight for DarkJesmon. I fight for the student I trained, the lesser of the Chaos Knights. And if anything happened to him, I'd fight to keep his memory alive."

"You were worthy, but this is where we part ways." BlackGankoomon then said as he focused back on Digmon, who was unable to maintain his Digi-Armour form and De-Digivolved back to Armadillomon, while BlackGankoomon drew his arm back and ready to finish the Digimon of Knowledge and Sincerity off with one final punch.

But before BlackGankoomon could strike, a powerful purple light emitted from the hole Beelzemon crashed through, followed up by the same light then shooting through the wall, where it struck BlackGankoomon, knocking back the Chaos Knight, while Armadillomon fell to the floor.

"You think you know me?" Cody, Armadillomon and BlackGankoomon heard Beelzemon ask.

"I do fight with a purpose. I fight for my Tamers, Ai and Mako. I fight to stop freaks like you from ruining my world. But I also fight for my friends!" Beelzemon called in a tone of might, amazing Cody and Armadillomon as Beelzemon leapt through the hole, only now he was in his Blast Mode and radiating with a faint purple aura, a reflection of his strength and what it symbolized.

"That goes for me too." Armadillomon said as he got back to his feet, taking by Beelzemon's side, where he told BlackGankoomon. "My purpose is to protect Cody and our friends, so you better believe we ain't goin' down without a fight!"

With his determined words, feeling a great strength unlock within his soul, Cody's D-3 started to glow, as did Armadillomon.

Looking at Cody, Armadillomon asked. "Cody, is this what I think it is?"

"It is." Cody replied with a smile, making his partner smile back, before both faced BlackGankoomon and Cody then held up his D-3 and called out loudly. "Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon Wrap Digivolve to..." He began to say, shedding away his beast form as the light enveloped him, filling the Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability with power, surpassing Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon and even Shakkoumon as he transformed into a new Digimon, one that had a similar appearance to Seraphimon, only his armour was a darker shade of blue, six wings of gold emerged from his back, while, from his left arm, a blade of green energy extended.

And with his form completed, the angelic Digimon called his name.

"Dominimon!"

With Dominimon's appearance, Beelzemon smiled.

"Cool form." He commented, before facing BlackGankoomon, while his expression turned serious.

"It's time to take this guy down." Beelzemon then said, aiming his Blaster at the Chaos Knight.

"Corona Blaster!" He yelled, firing a powerful blast of energy at BlackGankoomon, who brought up his arms and braced himself as the energy struck his being, pushing him back further through the dojo, before managing to stop the attack as the dark energy he wielded increased, dispelling Beelzemon's attack.

But Beelzemon continued to show his power as he spread his wings and shot at BlackGankoomon, engaging the Chaos Knight in close combat, trying to slice BlackGankoomon into bits with each swipe of his claws, while BlackGankoomon not only countered each move, he also fought back with a series of punches and kicks, all of which Beelzemon managed to avoid.

Bringing up his left leg with another powerful kick, Beelzemon grabbed it, his claws sinking into BlackGankoomon, who smiled.

"It seems I underestimated you. You are worthy." He commented.

"Like I care what you think." Beelzemon said back as he rose his right arm, revealing his Blaster and showing it was charging with a tremendous amount of energy.

"Corona Blaster!"

With his call, Beelzemon unleashed the energy from his weapon, right at BlackGankoomon's head.

Had Beelzemon been faster or it be another enemy, they'd surely perish, but BlackGankoomon quickly reacted, moving his head aside and avoiding the blast, which shot through the wall behind him, causing a great section of it to blast to pieces.

"Not bad. But not enough to stop me." BlackGankoomon commented as he clenched his right hand and pulled it back.

"Deadly Strike!" He called, throwing another mighty punch at Beelzemon, who countered as best he could, shielding his chest with his Blaster, which absorbed most of the damage, but still threw him back and damaged his body a fair amount.

"Is that all you've got?" Beelzemon questioned as he got back up, before looking at Dominimon.

"What do you say we take down this enemy as one?" He asked with a sly smirk, making Dominimon nod.

"I thought you'd never ask. Excalibur's Might!" Dominimon called in reply, slashing his blade downward, causing a line of light energy to shoot at BlackGankoomon.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon added, firing several shots of energy at the Chaos Knight.

However, remaining strong, BlackGankoomon fought back.

"Divine Calling!" He yelled, slamming his feet into the ground, while the dark aura around him increased in size and intensity, forming like a barrier around him, which not only absorbed the attacks, he then released it, throwing the great power at Beelzemon and Dominimon.

With all the dark energy heading for them, Dominimon and Beelzemon braced themselves.

"That won't stop us from taking you down! Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon yelled, drawing an incantation before himself, before firing, increasing the size and power of his attack as it passed through the incantation.

"Shining Nova!" Dominimon followed up as he released a powerful light from his being, an astral projection of himself, which shot forward, alongside Beelzemon's attack and clashed with BlackGankoomon's, causing a powerful blast as the energies clashed, concealing the area in smoke from the aftermath.

"That was a great hit from both of you."BlackGankoomon commented as he crossed his arms and smirked, sensing the pair had survived the clash and from actually being injured, for it had been ages since he had faced a foe that had seriously harmed him.

"But it will take a little more than that to take me down." He then stated, watching as the smoke cleared and saw Beelzemon and Dominimon coming right at him.

"Darkness Claw!"

"Final Excalibur!"

With claws and blade drawn, the pair lunged at BlackGankoomon, preparing to strike as one.

However, BlackGankoomon continued to show his great strength and speed when he not only avoided both attacks, he grabbed Beelzemon and Dominimon by their wrists and began to grasp them tightly, causing both Digimon to drop to their knees from the increasing pain.

"You fought well, greater than any other that have opposed me." BlackGankoomon commented, continuing to apply pressure in his hands, crushing Beelzemon and Dominimon's wrists.

"But now is where you two shall fall." The Chaos Knight then said, preparing to break Beelzemon and Dominimon, then finish what was left of them.

However...

"No... I will not give up!" Beelzemon yelled as an amber hue appeared around his hand, where he then called in a mighty voice. "Fist of the Beast King!"

Releasing the energy, it took form of a lion's head as it expanded, forcing BlackGankoomon to release his hold on Beelzemon when the energy burst, pushing him back and also releasing Dominimon from his grip.

And with both Digimon free, they acted fast, where in Beelzemon used the remaining energy of Leomon in a powerful punch, making BlackGankoomon stumble back a little, while Dominimon followed up, his blade glowing intensely as he pushed it forward.

"Now's your chance!" Beelzemon called, just before De-Digivolving back to Impmon after using so much energy and withstanding such damage. "Deal the final blow!"

From Impmon's words, Dominimon saw he had one shot and acted on it, bringing his blade forward, where BlackGankoomon clutched it between both hands, keeping it at bay.

But filled with determination, Dominimon yelled out as he gave all the energy he could and pushed forward, causing the blade to not only break through BlackGankoomon's grasp, it pierced his being.

And after retracting his weapon, Dominimon, after using his newfound power, and so much of it for the first time, was unable to maintain such a form, turning back to Upamon to recover his energy, while he, Cody and Impmon watched as BlackGankoomon collapsed, clutching his chest and smiling despite his defeat.

"It seems you have bested me..." He said, looking at his right hand and saw it was starting to break into particles, knowing that his entire being was soon to follow.

"You were indeed worthy adversaries... It was... an honour to fight you..." BlackGankoomon finished, just before his being broke apart, leaving black particles of corrupt data that faded, causing Cody to pick up Upamon and bow, showing his respect.

However, Impmon was not in the mood to show the same emotions to their fallen foe.

"C'mon, let's go already. The remaining Chaos Knights won't defeat themselves." He called, his words made Cody nod in agreement as he and Impmon left BlackGankoomon's chambers and continued through the castle, wondering how their friends ahead and behind them were faring


	12. Ballard of Chaos and Miracles

While the rest of the Digidestined and the Tamers remained venturing forward, heading up the floors of the castle to confront the seven Chaos Knights and their Kings, most felt concern for their allies, while Tai, worried for them too, was the first to speak about it.

"Don't worry guys. I know how you all feel, and I feel the same, but we know our friends who will not give up against the Chaos Knights. They will survive, I'm sure of it." The Digidestined of Courage stated with honesty, his words encouraging the others.

"'Tai is right. We've all fought against strong enemies and we never gave up. We kept going until the very end." UlforceVeedramon said, causing Gatomon to smile and add. "And with our training, plus your Biomerges, we will win this fight too."

"Guys, look." Takato called after running up another flight of stairs, where he, the Digidestined and Tamers found themselves back outside, taking in the scenery to see they were atop the castle's roof, while a massive tower hovered above them.

"I can sense a great source of chaos emitting from within that tower." Renamon said, guessing that was where the Chaos Kings dwelled, only to inform Rika and their friends. "However, it is protected by a powerful barrier of darkness. I don't think even Gallantmon could break through it."

"I sense it too." Guilmon spoke up, before adding. "And I think it's coming from them."

With Guilmon's words, the heroes and heroines saw four towers around them, telling that if they were to disable whatever was inside the barrier would weaken.

However, with such a power to keep the Chaos Kings protected, all were certain each tower had a Chaos Knight inside, just waiting to fight them.

But already so far and remaining determined, Tai looked at the team, confident in himself, Agumon and the others as the brunette said. "We'll have to be careful if they put up a barrier that strong, then whoever we face inside will be just as dangerous."

"But we've made it this far. And we're not going to give up anytime soon." Agumon added, further encouraging the others.

"All that's needed now is to make a choice, take on each tower as one or split as teams?" Silvermon asked, knowing there was strength in numbers, but also knew that with their interference, the Chaos Kings could step up their plans any minute and cause untold destruction to both Digital Worlds.

However, before a choice could be made, two blasts of dark energy shot down from the skies, narrowly missing the Digidestined and Tamers, causing the heroes and heroines to look up, most sneered to see the dark forms of DarkestMagnamon and ChaosGallantmon.

"Well, well, well. Look's like we get to have some fun with the Digidestined and Tamers." DarkestMagnamon said with crossed arms and a sly tone, causing ChaosGallantmon to nod.

"I must admit, I am surprised you made it this far." He admitted, only to aim his lance downward and say. "However, this is where you will fall. You might've gotten lucky against the lesser Chaos Knights, but you haven't faced faced anything like us."

"We'll just see about that." Gatomon said back, awaiting Kari to Digivolve , only to stop when UlforceVeedramon stood in front of her.

"Hold up, I'll take him on. He is the corrupt side of Magnamon, which means I have the best chance of defeating him." UlforceVeedramon said, extending his energy blade as he prepared to fight.

"The same goes with me and ChaosGallantmon." Takato added, drawing out his D-Power, while Guilmon braced himself against his dark version.

"Biomerge activate!" The brunette called in a mighty tone, combining his form and energy with Guilmon's, forming the all-powerful Gallantmon, who, after brushing his cape aside, readied his lance and shield.

With the variants of Veemon and Gallantmon doubles about to engage in combat, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon stopped when Jun, Silvermon, Rika and Renamon walked up, standing proudly by their sides.

"Jun? Silvermon? What are you guys doing?" Ulforceveedramon asked, making Jun say in reply. "What does it look like, I'm sticking around to fight with you."

"We are a team, and a team looks out for each other." Silvermon said, seeing Davis and Veemon like family and didn't want to see them fall against DarkestMagnamon.

And though Jun felt the same, the way she expressed it was different.

"Plus I'll never hear the end of it from mum and dad if you two wind up losing." The maroon haired girl added , which made UlforceVeedramon sigh a little, but within his being, Davis and Veemon smiled from Jun's way of showing she loved them.

"Alright then. Ready sis?" UlforceVeedramon asked, making Jun withdraw her Digivice and smirk.

"You better believe it, Squirt." She replied, teasing Davis a little, before focusing as she announced. "Silvermon, it's time to Digivolve!"

Releasing the energy from her Digivice, it filled her partner, surpassing Rookie, Champion and Ultimate, causing the fox Digimon to call as she reached her Mega form. "Silvermon, Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

And with one foxy shaman Digimon fighting, another was soon to join when Rika looked at Gallantmon with a confident expression and told him. "Sorry Gogglehead, but no way are you facing ChaosGallantmon solo. You and Guimon taught us to be a team, that means sticking with your friends through thick and thin."

"So you best believe we are staying to fight by your side." Renamon added, which caused Gallantmon to nod in understanding and acceptance.

"Very well." He replied, before asking. "Ready?"

"Always." Rika said with confidence, drawing her D-Power, where she held the device up and unleashed its power, like Takato and Guilmon, combining with Renamon and her to announce. "Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

With the four now in their Mega forms, ready to fight the Chaos Knights, taking lead, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon leapt forward, with UlforceVeedramon clashing his blade against DarkestMagnamon's Black Digizoit covered arms, while Gallantmon struck at ChaosGallantmon, who fended off his light side with his shield.

"Guys, we've got these fakes handled. See what you can do about those towers." UlforceVeedramon told his friends.

And though the remaining Digidestined wanted to assist in fighting alongside their friends, they respected the command and headed off, with Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon heading for the north tower, while Kari, Yolei, Gatomon and Hawkmon went to the west.

With the Digidestined going their own ways, UlforceVeedramon turned his attention back on DarkestMagnamon.

"Well this is going to be fun. I get to finally destroy you." The darkened Magnamon said, pushing UlforceVeedramon back and allowed his hands to fill with dark energy.

"Shadow Punch!" He then called, releasing the darkness from his fists in the form of several shots of dark energy, which UlforceVeedramon countered.

"Tense-great Shield!" He called, producing a barrier from his V-Bracelet, which took the attacks for him.

"Oh you think that will protect you?" DarkestMagnamon asked, sounding amused.

"Guess again." He then said, before using his great speed to disappear, causing UlforceVeedramon to dispell his barrier, but remained alert.

"Shadow Kick!" He heard DarkestMagnamon call behind him, bracing for the strike, only to turn and saw the corrupt Magnamon's attack was being held back, his foot locked in place by Kuzuhamon's Shakujou spear.

"Are you two alright?" Kuzuhamon asked, continuing to hold back DarkestMagnamon, showing concern for her friends, while Jun, though glad to see her brother unharmed, smirked and crossed her arms.

"What would you do without us, little brother? You're lucky you have Kuzuhamon and myself to count on." She said, continuing to watch the fight above her, where in Kuzuhamon pushed DarkestMagnamon back, leaving him open to a counter attack.

"Taizoukai Mandara!" Kuzuhamon announced, releasing mystical energies stored within her spear, directly at DarkestMagnamon.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon followed up, unleashing a beam of energy from the V shaped crest on his chest.

With the two attacks, both combined into one powerful force, they struck at DarkestMagnamon, causing the area around him to erupt in a powerful blast.

"That was too eas..." UlforceVeedramon began to say, only to stop when he heard chuckling, causing him and Kuzuhamon to go back on the defensive, watching as the smoke cleared, where both saw a black sphere floating in DarkestMagnamon's place.

"Is that all you've got?" UlforceVeedramon and Kuzuhamon heard the Chaos Knight mock, his voice coming from the darkened orb, which made them realize DarkestMagnamon was inside and had used the darkness to protect himself, angering the heroes and heroines, just before UlforceVeedramon spoke.

"I should've known he'd do that." He said, knowing DarkestMagnamon had all of his techniques as Magnamon, including his Aura Barrier.

But knowing that DarkestMagnamon had similar attacks and techniques compared to Magnamon that meant UlforceVeedramon also knew all DarkestMagnamon's weaknesses, including his barrier.

Though powerful enough to fend off most attacks, such a defence had limitations, including a duration as to how long it could remain active, how much damage it could absorb before dispelling, as well as leaving the user trapped inside, unable to move, giving those attacking time to come up with a counter attack.

And with that, UlforceVeedramon charged alongside Kuzuhamon, drawing out his Ulforce Saber, while the mystic Digimon readied her spear, both planning to pierce through DarkestMagnamon's Shadow Sphere and finish him as one.

However...

"Darkness Force!" DarkestMagnamon suddenly called, releasing not only a great surge of negative energy from his being, but as it collided with his shield, the darkness intensified, growing in power as it burst through the area and stuck UlforceVeedramon and Kuzuhamon.

"Guys!" Jun called in great concern upon seeing her partner, brother and his partner blasted by the wave of darkness, throwing the pair back a great distance.

"This guy is really strong." Kuzuhamon commented after recovering from the attack, getting a confirmed nod from UlforceVeedramon, before staring at the dark counterpart of Magnamon and saying. "Don't let your guard down. He is stronger than the real Magnamon."

"But we are stronger." Kuzuhamon replied, confident in herself and her friends, knowing they were closing in on the Chaos Kings and determined to defeat those who remained under their rule.

For now, all they needed to do was take down DarkestMagnamon.

-Meanwhile-

A serious expression appeared on the faces of Sakuyamon and the two Gallantmon as they prepared to fight ChaosGallantmon.

"Finally, I have the chance to destroy you and show which of us is superior." ChaosGallantmon said to the real Gallantmon as he readied his lance, which began to spark with bolts of black lightning.

"You won't have the chance. We will beat..." Sakuyamon began to say, only to stop when Gallantmon started to charge at ChaosGallantmon, his lance drawn forward and sparking with bolts of energy.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon yelled, dispatching the lightning from his lance.

However, ChaosGallantmon didn't move an inch, instead he held up his shield, blocking Gallantmon's attack.

With Gallantmon's attack a failure, ChaosGallantmon scoffed, before saying with arrogance in his tone. "If that's all you can do, defeating you will be no sweat."

"Let me show you what true power of a Gallantmon looks like. Damaging Pierce!" He exclaimed, releasing the black lightning from his lance, which gathered in size and power as it struck Gallantmon.

And though Gallantmon tried to block the attack with his shield, the attack was too strong, pushing him down and sending the armour clad Tamer crashing into the darkness below.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called in concern upon seeing her ally harmed, breaking her focus from the Gallantmon that remained.

"Cruel Balmung!" ChaosGallantmon suddenly announced, getting Sakuyamon's attention, just before she was struck by the corrupt Digimon's lance, knocking her back and significantly damaging her being.

Groaning as she clutched her stomach, within Sakuyamon, Renamon spoke.

"Forgive me Rika. I let my guard down." She apologized, blaming herself and her emotions for the pain that they both felt.

"It's not your fault." Rika replied, she too in pain, but continued to converse with her partner.

"I let my concern for Takato and Guilmon get to me, but if we are to stand any chance against ChaosGallantmon, we have to focus." The Nonaka then said, causing Renamon to nod in reply, knowing Rika was right and had to face off against ChaosGallantmon with all their power, or hold him off until Gallantmon returned.

"Cruel Balmung!" ChaosGallantmon called once again, expecting a repeat, and to see Sakuyamon fall, however, the Chaos Knight was caught off guard when Sakuyamon sprung into action and countered, using the inner section of her spear to not only hold back Chaosgallantmon's attack, but with a shove, Sakuyamon pushed ChaosGallantmon's weapon aside, leaving him in the open, a shot Sakuyamon wasn't going to let pass her

"Fox Drive!" The shaman Digimon announced, unleashing several balls of blue flame from her spear, each shot fast and struck ChaosGallantmon's chest send him back, leaving a scorch mark on his being.

Yet despite it, ChaosGallantmon remained in place, looking at Sakuyamon with arrogant eyes, only to surprise her as to what his next move was.

"Haha, you are strong, and have a sense of balance to you. However, I can change that. Why not join me? Relinquish all the light in your heart and leave that weak copy of me." ChaosGallantmon offered, digitizing his lance and holding out his hand for Sakuyamon to take, to become like him.

"I'd never join sides with somebody like you." Sakuyamon said back.

"I fight to keep my world and my friends protected." She then added, before placing her hand on her chest and added with complete honesty. "And I would never turn my back on the ones we love. Takato Matsuki and Guilmon might have their flaws, but time and time they have shown how much they care for us."

"So take your offer to some other Digimon, because we're not interested." Sakuyamon finished, getting back into a defensive stance, wondering how ChaosGallantmon would react.

"That's too bad. I could have given you great power. We could've destroyed the Real World and Digital World as one." ChaosGallantmon began to say, his hand encased back in the Balmung Lance, which began to fill with dark energy. "But now I have to destroy you. Say goodbye. Judecca..."

But before he could finish his attack, he and Sakuyamon heard Gallantmon's voice.

"Leave her alone! Shield of the Just!" He called in a mighty tone, blasting ChaosGallantmon with a great surge of energy.

From the attack, Sakuyamon turned around and smiled to see Gallantmon, despite his damaged armour, had returned.

"I love you, too." Gallantmon then said, which made Sakuyamon blush a little to know Gallantmon had heard her words, but couldn't help but smile.

However, her smile faded when she sensed ChaosGallantmon was still around, where in she and Gallantmon saw ChaosGallantmon's armour further damaged to the point darkness seeped from the cracks on his body.

"If you love each other so much, you both can all perish! Judecca Prison!" He yelled, unleashing a massive surge of negative energy from his shield.

With such power heading straight for them, Sakuyamon, despite knowing her strength wouldn't be enough, braced herself.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon quickly announced, creating a barrier of energy around herself, knowing it would absorb some damage before giving out and would lead to her being bombarded by the blast.

But Sakuyamon also knew her sacrifice would keep the damage to Gallantmon to a minimal.

Or so she thought, for Sakuyamon was caught off guard, stunned when Gallantmon got before her, shield drawn as he braced for the attack, which not only struck him, with such power, it broke through his shield and destroyed it, the attack of ChaosGallantmon devastated Gallantmon, throwing him back from the sheer power, alongside Sakuyamon, where the pair were thrown down, back to the castle's roof and crashed into the ground, damaging them further.

"Gallantmon, Sakuyamon." The pair heard Jun call, looking over to see her rushing over to them.

"Are you two alright, can you still fight?" She asked, almost reaching the pair, only to stop when a blast of ChaosGallantmon's dark lightning stuck between the Digidestined and Tamers, blasting the maroon haired girl back.

"Jun!" Gallantmon called in concern, trying to pull himself up to check and see if Davis' sister was alright, but found he could barely move, to which Gallantmon said to Sakuyamon without looking at her. "Sakuyamon, I need you to go check on Jun and see if she is ok."

"I'm going to take on ChaosGallantmon." The armour clad Tamer then said, managing to rise to his feet, despite the damage his body was enduring.

"Gallantmon, no! I will not let you fight him by yourself!" Sakuyamon protested, knowing she could help in taking down the Chaos Knight, but stopped speaking as she gazed at him, staring into his eyes and saw the seriousness within them.

"I need to fight him alone, it's the only way. I don't want you to get hurt." Gallantmon stated, about to resume his fight with ChaosGallantmon, but stopped when he felt Sakuyamon grab his arm.

Turning to face her, expecting Sakuyamon to object, Gallantmon was caught off guard upon seeing Sakuyamon smile at him.

And his surprise heightened when Sakuyamon, after removing the bottom part of Gallantmon's helmet, revealing he had Takato's skin, Guilmon's familiar black markings on his cheeks and Takato's lips, Sakuyamon pressed hers' against his, engaging Gallantmon in a loving kiss, filling Gallantmon with warmth and a newfound energy, causing him to kiss Sakuyamon back.

"Now go get that cheap copy and show him what makes you the real Gallantmon." Sakuyamon said, parting lips from Gallantmon and smiling, causing Gallantmon to smile back, before setting the bottom part of his helmet back in place and turning back to confront ChaosGallantmon.

Watching as Gallantmon leapt back into battle, ChaosGallantmon scoffed.

"Touching, but nothing can stop me from defeating you." He stated, his shield filling with dark energy as he prepared to finish his enemy off.

"Cruel Balmung!"

With his call, ChaosGallantmon unleashed another blast of dark energy, striking Gallantmon and enveloping him a great and devastating blast.

"So long Gallantmon." ChaosGallantmon said, lowering his lance and shield, thinking Gallantmon was no more.

However, before ChaosGallantmon could react, a surge of red light shot from the blast and hit the Chaos Knight, damaging him, as well as leaving him shocked when the smoke faded to reveal Gallantmon, only he was glowing with a powerful red aura and his armour had changed to a familiar shade of red.

Gallantmon was in his Crimson Mode.

"Impossible!" ChaosGallantmon said, stunned to see gallantmon was still alive.

"Moments ago, you could barely stand. Where did you get that power?" The Chaos Knight then questioned.

"You have Rika and Renamon to thank for that." Gallantmon replied, looking down at Sakuyamon, to see her armour had digitized, leaving her in the black ensemble she wore underneath, while Jun had her arms around her, keeping the shaman Digimon from falling.

"They gave us the strength to continue fighting. And we won't let it go to waste." He then told ChaosGallantmon, drawing out his new blade and holding it forward, ready to finish what he had started.

"Crimson Light!"

With his call, a powerful light radiated around Gallantmon's form, before expanding, illuminating the darkness around him and the surrounding area, as well as consuming ChaosGallantmon, who brought up his shield, desperate to defend himself.

But even with his shield and the power of chaos, Gallantmon's power was too much for the Chaos Knight, making him cry out in shock and disbelief as his shield digitized, followed closely by the rest of his being, breaking into particles of darkness as he was finally destroyed.

And with ChaosGallantmon gone, back at the castle, Sakuyamon smiled.

"That's my Gogglehead."

-Back with UlforceVeedramon and Kuzuhamon-

Despite a rough start with DarkestMagnamon, determined to defeat the Chaos Knight, the pair resumed their fight, not only sure to give it their all against the corrupt form of Magnamon, but to also watch each other's backs.

However, the three ceased fighting when a red light shone in the distance, making the Digidestined and the corrupt Digimon look over, just in time to see Gallantmon: Crimson Mode wipe out ChaosGallantmon.

"It looks like that arrogant tincan couldn't even beat those kids. I guess I'll have to finish this on my own." DarkestMagnamon commented, about to rush off and strike Gallantmon while his back was turned, only to stop when UlforceVeedramon and Kuzuhamon got in the way.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you still have us to deal with." UlforceVeedramon said in a serious tone, extending his Ulforce Sabre, while Kuzuhamon got into a fighting stance, readying her magical prowess.

"Think you two can stop me? I'm one of the top six when it comes to the Chaos Knights." DarkestMagnamon stated as darkness encircled his being.

"I'm going to finish you off and then I will go after your friends. Shadow Kick!" He then called, shooting at the duo with a great burst of speed and appearing behind UlforceVeedramon, drawing his left leg up and bringing it down, hard.

However, UlforceVeedramon, despite lacking the speed of the corrupt Magnamon, anticipated his movements, turning around and stopped the kick, managing to actually grab DarkestMagnamon's leg.

"Now!" He called to Kuzuhamon, making her nod and aim her spear at the variant Veemon species.

"Kitsune Flare!" Kuzuhamon announced, releasing several black flames from her spear, each taking to form the shape of a fox, which circled around UlforceVeedramon and struck DarkestMagnamon, damaging his being, which was set ablaze in black flame.

"And have some of this!" UlforceVeedramon followed up, throwing DarkestMagnamon into the air, unable to counter or defend himself with the fox flames burning away his armour.

"The Ray of Victory!" The Digimon of Miracles yelled, releasing a great surge of energy from the V shaped crest on his chest.

"I will not go down without a fight..." He groaned, anger and hatred clouding his judgement.

"Darkness Force!" DarkestMagnamon yelled back, releasing a tremendous and devastating surge of darkness from his armour, which clashed with UlforceVeedramon's attack, locking the Digimon of good and evil in a stalemate, both pushing themselves to the limit in order to overpower and defeat the other.

But even with his power and determination, UlforceVeedramon could sense DarkestMagamon's power increasing, his rage consuming the Chaos Knight completely, to the point it seemed he was willing to destroy everything just to eliminate the heroes and heroines.

'He's too strong...' UlforceVeedramon admitted to himself.

"But I will not give up for my friends!" He then yelled, adding more power to his attack and kept holding on.

"Give up already. There's no point of continuing. So long as I have darkness, I cannot be defeated!" DarkestMagnamon stated, only to feel something was wrong with his power, it was getting weaker.

"What's going on?" He questioned, feeling whatever was disrupting his strength was behind him, causing him to turn his head, where he saw Kuzuhamon, her hand planted on his back.

"You! What did you do to me!?" DarkestMagnamon demanded.

"I used my Dark Magic Seal technique." Kuzuhamon replied, taking a look at the seal now posted on DarkestMagnamon's back, before telling him. "So long as this sacred seal remains on your body, your power will be drained away."

"Now UlforceVeedramon, finish this fight!" The purple armoured mystic called, leaping aside, to which UlforceVeedramon let out a loud battle cry, releasing a final burst of energy, which tore through DarkestMagnamon's power, consuming the corrupt Digimon and destroying every last trace of him.

And with DarkestMagnamon vanquished, UlforceVeedramon and Kuzuhamon headed back, meeting up with Jun, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, where the maroon haired girl smiled.

"Not bad work, Squirt." She said, teasing her brother, but also proud of how great a force he and Veemon had become.

"Thanks." UlforceVeedramon replied, confusing Jun a little as to why he wasn't showing any annoyance to her teasing.

But looking at the serious expression on his face, she figured it out.

"Don't worry Davis. I'm sure Kari and the others will be alright." Jun said, sounding more caring, which just caused UlforceVeedramon to sigh and think. 'I hope so.'


	13. Return of NightLeopardmon

Chapter 13: Return of NightLeopardmon

During their clashes against their corrupt counterparts, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon had entered the tower, finding that as they entered, a barrier of black mist rose behind them, causing Gatomon to tense up and strike at the barrier with a flurry of her claws, but found that while her attacks went through the mist, she couldn't push forward.

"You cannot escape." A voice told them, making the four turn, where they tensed up, seeing NightLeopardmon approaching them.

Getting before Kari, Gatomon questioned. "What do you mean?"

"That barrier is created by the darkness inside my Digi-Core, so as long as I am around, you shall remain trapped here. Furthermore, the barrier to my Kings will also remain in effect, that is unless you defeat me. However, I refuse not to fall to the likes of you." NightLeopardmon told the four, before he drew out his sword and called. "Prepare to fight!"

With his words, Kari and Yolei took out their D-3, confident not to let their friends down.

"let's do this!" Yolei said, earning a nod from Kari as they tapped into the power, filling their Digimon and causing them to Digivolve.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" The Digimon of Light called, achieving her Ultimate form, while Hawkmon went on a different path.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Yolei exclaimed, knowing from their past encounter that NightLeopardmon was one to attack at fast speeds and would need Shurimon for such a foe.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!" Shurimon announced, making his appearance as he stood by Angewomon's side.

However, NightLeopardmon remained focused.

"You better be ready to feel the real pain of a Chaos Knight." He then said, charging forward at great speed, where he shot at Angewomon first.

But managing to match his speed, Shurimon intervened, rushing before Angewomon where he held back the sword of the Chaos Knight with his bladed arms.

"Don't forget about me. I won't let you hurt my friend." Shurimon said as he continued to hold NightLeopardmon back, making Angewomon smile.

"Thank you, Shurimon." She said, before her expression turned serious as she saw an opening and was going to take it.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon announced, gathering pink coloured energy that took form of a bow and arrow, which she then released, firing past Shurimon and right at NightLeopardmon, who broke from his clash with Shurimon, jumped back and, with fast hand, slashed down, cutting the attack in half.

"Is that all you've got?" NightLeopardmon asked, his tone almost disappointed.

"I thought you would match my power, but I guess I was wrong."

With those words, NightLeopardmon used his speed, disappearing and leaving Angewomon and Shurimon on edge.

"Where did he go?" Angewomon wondered aloud as she continued to look around the area, namely behind her to make sure Kari and Yolei weren't harmed.

"We need to be careful. His speed is greater than mine." Shurimon admitted, while Angewomon was thinking the same about her power.

But both knew that together, NightLeopardmon could be defeated.

"Look up." NightLeopardmon's voice suddenly called, making both Angewomon and Shurimon do as they were told and saw NightLeopardmon hovering above them.

"Take this. Extinction Wave!" The corrupt Digimon called, before performing a vertical slice and sending down a crescent shaped shot of dark energy at the pair.

"Get behind me!"Angewomon quickly ordered, acting fast to protect Kari, Yolei and Shurimon.

"Heaven's Charm!" The Digimon of Light then let out, releasing a cross-like shape of pink energy, trying to use her power as a shield to try to block the attack.

And though Angewomon tried, even managing to push her attack forward, NightLeopardmon struck, shooting down, where his blade got Angewomon and Shurimon, damaging their beings.

"Angewomon!" Kari called in concern, followed by Yolei calling out Shurimon's name, as both girls checked on their partners.

"Are you ok?" Yolei asked, her expression showing great worry, but Shurimon pulled himself up.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Shurimon said, always grateful to have a caring partner, as was Angewomon, who too rose from her knees and added. "But we mustn't let NightLeopardmon get to us."

Staring down the Chaos Knight, Angewomon and Shurimon readied themselves for a second match, noticing NightLeopardmon's sword was starting to radiate with a dark aura.

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon announced as she unleashed a powerful wave of pink energy, consuming the entire area.

"Black Aura Blast!" NightLeopardmon yelled in response, releasing the darkness in his sword and firing it, causing the blast of darkness to shoot through the area and clash with the force of light.

Watching the attacks clash, and seeing his overpowering Angewomon's, NightLeopardmon commented. "Try as you might, it seems the darkness has defeated the light."

But with his words, Angewomon smiled.

"Better look again." She said, confusing NightLeopardmon, that was until he sensed a presence behind him.

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon announced, unleashing a powerful wind of sharp leaves and shurikens, all of which NightLeopardmon took, knowing if his concentration broke, the light of Angewomon would strike him down.

Damaged from the attack, NightLeopardmon, seeing his and Angwomon's attacks were giving out, turned and tried to slice Shurimon in half.

However, using his Ninja Wind, Shurimon vanished before the attack could hit him.

"It seems you're letting your guard down." NightLeopardmon heard Shurimon comment, bothering him a little.

"Your tricks won't work on me." NightLeopardmon stated, gathering further darkness into his sword, which he then unleashed as he turned to his left, seeing Angewomon and Shurimon coming at him.

But despite his power, Shurimon disappeared once again, taking Angewomon with him.

"What!?" NightLeopardmon questioned, taken by surprise that Shurimon was using his great speed to move Angewomon around as well.

And with such teamwork, it allowed the pair to strike.

"Double Star!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

With their attacks unleashed, the shuriken thrown at NightLeopardmon was pushed forward by Angewomon's energy, increasing its power and speed.

Not even NightLeopardmon could counter such an attack, where he was hit dead on and knocked to the ground.

"Way to go guys!" Yolei called in encouragement, always impressed when their Digimon would come up with such techniques to take down their foes.

"Thank you." Shurimon said as his shuriken returned, only for his tone to become highly serious. "But I can sense the real battle is about to begin."

While Yolei was a little puzzled, Kari's expression filled with unease, for she could sense a greater darkness inside of NightLeopardmon, which seemed feral and wanted to get out.

"That was good teamwork, but now I will not go easy on you. So witness the full power of the beast that stirs within." NightLeopardmon said as he got up from the ground, while a powerful source of dark energy surrounded and then enveloped him, changing the blackened form, like a caterpillar in a cocoon, only the caterpillar was a dark knight and what was to emerge from it would be a great terror.

As the darkness faded it revealed NightLeopardmon, only he had changed form.

No longer did he stand as a Chaos Knight, but more of a savage beast, for his being was compressed and structured so he was on all fours.

His hands and feet now adorned long claws, while his mask had changed to that of a leopard, stunning the Digidestined and causing Yolei to question in bewilderment. "What is that?"

"I want you to meet true power. Behold, NightLeopardmon: Dark Beast Mode!" The new NightLeopardmon announced, almost roaring.

And upon seeing his new form, Angewomon and Shurimon got in front of their partners, ready to defend them from the new threat.

"I can feel his power. He's stronger than before." Angewomon said, she too sensing NightLeopardmon's dark powers, making her nervous.

"You have no idea at the power I now wield." NightLeopadmon said, his claws clenching the ground, before he leapt at lightning speeds.

"I am not just a mere Chaos Knight, I am a beast! Rage Striker!" He roared, shocking Kari and Yolei as NightLeopardmon's movements were so fast, to them it looked like Angewomon and Shurimon were being slashed over and over by an invisible force to the point neither Digimon could take anymore and collapsed, De-Digivolving back to Gatomon and Hawkmon, where they lay on their stomachs, struggling to move.

Seeing their partners harmed, Kari and Yolei rushed over to them, not caring for their own wellbeing, while NightLeopardmon leapt back, glaring at the four with savage eyes.

"It's time for me to finish this." NightLeopardmon said as his tail began to glow with an aura of darkness.

"Midnight Tail!" He then let out, releasing the energy as several dark orbs at the Digidestined and their partners.

But despite the danger, Kari and Yolei remained together, holding their Digimon partners close to protect them from the oncoming attacks.

There was an explosion as NightLeopardmon's orbs burst, only Kari and Yolei were unharmed, confusing the pair until they turned around, where they were stunned to see a new Digimon in front of them.

"Looks like I got here just in time." The Digimon said, his voice stunning Kari, Yolei and their partners at the realization as to who the Digimon was.

"Ken?" Yolei asked in awe, earning a nod from the insect Digimon, before GrandisKuwagamon said."But now I'm GrandisKuwagamon."

"So it seems the others have failed." NightLeopardmon commented upon seeing GrandisKuwagamon.

"However, I will not fail. I will crush you." The beast-like Digimon then stated.

"You won't crush me, you will be defeated." GrandisKuwagamon said back, to which NightLeopardmon braced himself, expecting GrandisKuwagamon to step in.

However, the Digimon of Kindness instead turned his focus at the girls, where he said with confidence. "And these two will do it."

"Those two?" NightLeopardmon questioned, almost offended.

"That's right. They have the strength needed to defeat you, they just need a little energy to unlock it." GrandisKuwagamon replied, moving his arm down and holding it out to Yolei, which glowed with a faint red light.

Sensing the power, Yolei smiled as she took the hand of GrandisKuwagamon, not only causing her D-3 to radiate with the same energy, but Hawkmon started to feel the light, renewing him.

"I can feel the power." Hawkmon said as his form started to glow, enveloping him and caused the Digimon of Love and Sincerity to call out.

"Hawkmon Wrap Digivolve to..."

"Valkyrimon!" He announced, bursting from the light and revealing his new form.

No longer stood the small avian, but a mighty warrior, clad in white armour, with a matching helmet that was shaped like a hawk's head.

In his possession, he wielded a sword in his right hand, on his back was a bow, while on his left shoulder was a gold feathered bird, which let out a proud cry upon its master's arm, leaving Yolei, Kari and Gatomon amazed.

"Valkyrimon, you look so cool." Yolei then said, making her partner smile at her.

"Thank you." Valkyrimon said, his tone deeper and manlier when compared to Hawkmon's, before facing NightLeopardmon, where he then added. "And now it is time we test this new strength."

"But not before we assist you." Kari spoke up, holding Gatomon in her arms and stared ahead with a look of confidence.

"Very well." GrandisKuwagamon said, holding out his hand a second time, ready to offer the same power to Kari, only for the Digidestined of Light to smile and shake her head.

"Thank you, but I don't want your power." Kari said, before she explained. "All my life, I have had my friends and family keep me protected. And while that is something I will always be grateful for, I want to be independent, to be strong, just like Tai and Davis. And the only way I can do that is by relying on my own strength."

With her words, Kari felt something inside of her, a hidden strength that revealed itself as her D-3 started to glow with a bright yellow light, which she held close to her chest, while was Gatomon was affecting as well and she started to glow too.

And expecting her partner to Warp Digivolve like Hawkmon had, both Kari and Gatomon knew it was something else, something deeper as they felt each other's strength, feeling that the power was unified, which caused Kari to hold her D-3 up and announce. "Biomerge activate!"

From her words, the light of her D-3 enveloped both partner and Digimon, where the two became one being, taking the shape of a heavenly woman, which amazed GrandisKuwagamon, Valkyrimon and Yolei at the scene playing out before them.

And as the light faded, it revealed what Kari and Gatomon had become, not Ophanimon, but something greater.

While the Digimon had the same figure as Ophanimon, there were several noticeable changes when compared to the celestial Digimon.

Her armour was a shade of yellow, while her face, though hidden by the same helmet maintained its beauty, showing her lips and long flowing platinum blonde hair.

Eight shining wings adorned her back, and in her possession, no longer did she wield a javelin, but a mighty looking sword, one of great power that glowed with a ight of purity, which the Digimon then held up and called out in a majestic voice. "Ophanimon: Ascended Mode!"

Seeing her, Yolei was first to speak.

"K... Kari, is that really you?" Yolei asked, before having to admit. "You look amazing, you look beautiful."

"So this is the power of Biomerging, it's amazing." Ophanimon commented, gazing at her new weapon and feeling the power flowing through her.

But seeing the pair, NightLeopardmon growled at them.

"That doesn't scare me. I will defeat you and your friends!" NightLeopardmon yelled aggressively, taking a step and disappearing again with his great speed.

"Rage Striker!" His voice yelled through the area, preparing to rip through the Digimon once again.

"Sorry but I won't let you harm me or my friends." Valkyrimon said, drawing the bow off of his back, aimed forward and called. "Aurvandil's Arrow!"

With his call, Valkyrimon fired, releasing the arrow, which suddenly curved up, where a howl of pain was heard, followed by the sight of NightLeopardmon falling to the ground.

Demanding an answer, pulling himself to his feet, NightLeopardmon questioned. "How did you manage to hit me?"

"My arrows are unique. They can hit any target I desire, so your speed tricks won't work this time." Valkyrimon replied, angering NightLeopardmon.

"I still have plenty of power." He snarled as his tail pulsated with darkness and then yelled. "Midnight Tail!"

Unleashing the darkness, NightLeopardmon fired dozens of black orbs at the Digidestined, causing Valkyrimon and Ophanimon to draw their blades, Valkyrimon's glowing with an icy blue aura and Ophanimon's remaining in its light as the pair charged forward at the darkness.

"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon announced.

"Destiny's Might!" Ophanimon followed up with her blade out.

With his call, Valkyrimon used his blade to slash the orbs, freezing them, where in Ophanimon followed up by striking the frozen orbs with her blade in long ranged attack by firing the energy from her sword, shocking NightLeopardmon.

And before he could react, Valkyrimon and Ophanimon moved in, striking together at NightLeopardmon, who let out an agonized howl from the pain inflicted to him, collapsed and fell, where he was then enveloped in darkness and switched back to his Chaos Knight form.

Lying on the ground, NightLeopardmon let out a small scoff, not at his enemies, but at himself, where the Chaos Knight then admitted. "I see I underestimated you. Your power is nothing like I've ever encountered, and part of me is glad I got a chance to witness it."

"However..." NightLeopardmon then said. "You may have defeated me, but let's see how you and your friends fare against the final challenges that lie before my Kings. There are three Chaos Knights that are as powerful, if not more than me... they are ah!"

But before he could finish, the combination of damage to his being and the darkness within him started destroy him until the Chaos Knight was nothing more than particles of black Data, which then faded into nothingness.

And with NightLeopardmon gone, so too did the fog holding the Digidestined fade, as well as a fraction of the power to the sanctum of the Chaos Kings, while GrandisKuwagamon returned back to Ken And Wormmon, the Digidestined of Kindness falling into Yolei's arms, where she held him by her side, while Valkyrimon eased Wormmon to the ground, before he reverted back to Hawkmon.

"Ken, Wormmon, are you two alright?" Yolei asked, looking at her beloved with some concern.

"Yeah... but breaking through that barrier took something out of us." Ken replied, before looking back at Yolei, smiled and told her. "But it was worth it to keep you safe and see how strong you truly are."

"Oh Ken." Yolei blushed from her boyfriend's comment, but then all focused on Ophanimon, to see her walking back to them.

Approaching her friends, Ophanimon's form began to glow and shrunk, dispelling a moment later to reveal the Biomerge had broken, with Kari now holding Salamon in her arms, both smiling at the other.

"Kari, I knew you had it in you." Salamon said with a smile, full of pride toward her partner, which Kari felt, both in the Rookie Digimon and in herself.

And while she didn't say anything, Ken looked at Kari, knowing what she was thinking and told her. "Don't worry Davis is ok. He and the others went ahead to help the rest of our friends take down the remaining Chaos Knights."

"If anyone can do it, Davis can." Kari replied with confidence, just before Salmon spoke up.

"Kari, while I believe in Davis and Veemon, there one thing I am worried about. NightLeopardmon said there are three Chaos Knights as powerful than him." She said, part of her worried for their friends and allies, to which Kari nodded in understanding and embraced Salamon.

"It will be alright. We just have to have faith. Just as Davis and Veemon believe in us, we have to believe in them." The Digidestined of Light replied.

From her words, Ken nodded and looked at the girls, where the Digidestined of Kindness then said. "Kari is right, but what NightLeopardmon said, we need to go and help our friends. We don't know how strong are those three Chaos Knights are."

And in agreement with him, Kari and Yolei nodded as they followed Ken and Wormmon out of tower with their partners.

However, despite knowing his strength, part of Kari was still worried, causing the brunette to think. 'Davis, please be careful.'


	14. The Darkside of Omnimon

From inside their throne room, KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon watched as Tai, Sora and their partners began to enter the tower, curious as how the Digidestined and Digimon would fare against their appointed Chaos Knight.

"They are getting closer than I expected." PrinceMamemon admitted, causing a smirk to appear on KingEtemon's face and ask. "What's wrong, getting cold feet?"

"Of course not. I am just a little surprised they have defeated nearly all our Knights." PrinceMamemon said back, which made KingEtemon cross his arms and nod, admitting he too was somewhat impressed.

"But don't forget our best Chaos Knights left." KingEtemon replied, facing the the Digidestined had entered and smiled. "And I am confident HE will not fail us."

With KingEtemon's words, PrinceMamemon looked at the orb, where he smirked and knew whom KingEtemon meant, causing him to say. "You're right. He will destroy them."

-Meanwhile-

Around the time, Kari, Yolei, Gatomon and Hawkmon had entered their tower to confront the Chaos Knight within, Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon had made their way inside and were looking around, finding themselves within the darkened room, where, standing on the other side was the Chaos Knight, just lurking in the shadows.

"So you've come this far?" The Chaos Knight asked as he came out of the darkness, leaving Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon a little stunned, for before them was a dark version of Omnimon.

"But this is your end, because I'm not like the others." The black armoured Omnimon then said, drawing out his blade from the black Wargreymon head and the cannon from his BlackMetalGarurumon arm.

Remembering Gennai talking about Omnimon being a Royal Knight, it was only natural the dark Omnimon would be one of the tougher of the Chaos Knights, causing Tai to stand in front of Sora, determined to protect her.

"Stay behind me Sora. I can feel his energy and I can tell he will not be easy to beat." Tai said, moving before the Digidestined of Love, before looking at Agumon and saying with a strong voice. "Let's do this Agumon!"

"Ready when you are." Agumon replied, matching the courageous tone of his partner.

And with that, Tai held up his Digivice and called out. "Biomerge active!"

Unleashing the power of his Biomerge, Tai and Agumon fused both their beings and energies, becoming VictoryGreymon once again, where he drew his blade and prepared to take on the corrupted Omnimon.

However, he didn't move, the Chaos Knight just stood in place, leaving VictoryGreymon with an uneasy feeling.

And unable to stand the silence, VictoryGreymon was the first to move.

"I will protect those I care so much about. I'll take down BlackOmnimon. Dramon Breaker!" He exclaimed, charging at the Chaos Knight.

However, the black armoured Omnimon suddenly countered, raising his BlackWargreymon head and stopping the attack as the tip of the sword clashed with VictoryGreymon's.

"My name is Omnimon Zwart." The dark Omnimon then said, before stating as he held up his right arm, revealing the cannon charging with dark blue energy. "And you will be the one who falls in this battle."

"Garuru Cannon!" He yelled, unleashing the energy and blasting VictoryGreymon in the chest, sending him back and crashing against the mist-like door that now kept him trapped inside.

"Is that all you've got?" Omnimon Zwart questioned, unimpressed.

"I cannot believe that humans such as you beat the other Chaos Knights. You are a joke." He then stated, watching as VictoryGreymon got back up and could sense the hero's pain and frustration, while Sora could also sense their pain and was about to take out her Digivice, but stopped when VictoryGreymon called to her.

"Don't do it Sora. I don't want you to get hurt." He said with a tone of concern, before focusing back upon Omnimon Zwart, rose his blade and stated. "I will not give up!"

"Trident Gaia!" He yelled, splitting the Dramon Breaker into two parts, which he set in his gauntlets, where powerful energies began to surge and took form at the tips of the blades, before releasing the energy as two blasts at Omnimon Zwart.

However, Omnimon Zwart took out his Grey Sword and, with one swing, he slashed right through the blasts, which shocked VictoryGreymon at how Omnimon Zwart had countered two of his attacks.

But focusing, VictoryGreymon charged at Omnimon Zwart, where they met in a clash with their blades for a moment, for Omnimon Zwart, despite having only one blade, managed to overpower VictoryGreymon and pushed him back.

And as Omnimon Zwart pushed Vitorymon back, he rose both arms.

"Try to block this, if you can." He said, showing his weapons were not aimed at VictoryGreymon, but at Sora and Biyomon.

"Double Oblivion Blast!" Omnimon Zwart then exclaimed, unleashing a blast of darkness from each of the heads at the Digidestined and Digimon of Love, expecting to destroy both in one shot.

However, from a combination of his love and determination, Omnimon Zwart, Sora and Biyomon were surprised when VictoryGreymon managed to get in the way, in front of Sora and Biyomon, where he quickly withdrew the metal shells on his back, pieced them as one and called out. "Victory Shield!"

With the pieces combined as one, the shells formed into a shield, similar to WarGreymon's Brave Shield, matching the power of WarGreymon's shield as it held back the twin shots of dark energy, pushing VictoryGreymon back a little, but he kept holding.

And with all of his strength, he pushed up, causing the two shots to shoot up to the ceiling, where they hit the roof and caused it to explode, raining down chunks of stone around the hero, heroine and the Chaos Knight.

Recovering from the attack, VictoryGreymon set his shield back on his back and continued to protect Sora and Biyomon, using his Dramon Breaker to slice apart the falling debris that came too close to them, while Omnimon Zwart used his Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon to slice and blast the falling stones into rubble that landed in his direction.

However, too focused on Sora and Biyomon, VictoryGreymon failed to protect himself.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon Zwart suddenly announced, shooting VictoryGreymon in the back, not only damaging the Digimon of Courage, but with the shot, VictoryGreymon was pushed into the path of some debris, crushing him.

Beneath his waist was rubble, where in VictoryGreymon was unable to move, while Omnimon Zwart scoffed at seeing the hero in his helpless state.

"I thought more of you, but I guess I was wrong." Omnimon Zwart said, both weapons drawn as he began to approach VictoryGreymon.

"S... Sora get out of here!" VictoryGreymon called out with concern, trying to get the rubble off of him, but found it too heavy, even for him, stopping when he saw Sora and Biyomon moving, not away but toward him.

And reaching VictoryGreymon, Sora knelt down before him, placed her hands on his head and pulled it up gently so the Digimon of Courage was looking at her, seeing her stare at him with caring, just before she said. "Tai, I know you care about us and you are just trying to look after us, but you must remember we are a team."

With Sora's words, Biyomon added. "Agumon, I know I'm not as strong as you, but we've always been there for each other, and this is no different. You both give us the strength we need to keep fighting, and as a team there is nothing we cannot do."

As they said that, from inside of VictoryGreymon, Tai and Agumon knew Sora and Biyomon were right.

They had gotten so caught up in their own strength, they had forgotten it was thanks to those that they cared about which is how they had gotten their strength in the first place, which caused Victorygreymon to nod his head, accepting the truth.

And seeing they had gotten through to them, Sora smiled, before moving down and kissing VictoryGreymon's head.

However, Omnimon Zwart was getting tired at seeing the Digidestined showing such care and decided to finish all four off in one shot.

"Garuru Cannon!" He called, firing an icy blast at the four, only for it to evaporate as a wall of flame rose, protecting the Digidestined, stunning Omnimon Zwart as he saw the flames had emitted from Sora's Digivice, starting as a bright red glow.

And noticing this, Sora held her Digivice up and unleashed its power into Biyomon.

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Phoenixmon!" The Digimon of Love called, letting out a majestic cry as she appeared, towering over Omnimon Zwart, glaring at him for harming those she loved, before she attacked.

"Take this!" She yelled, picking up the debris off VictoryGreymon and threw it at the corrupt Digimon, who acted fast, drawing out his blade and cut through the stone, only to see VictoryGreymon coming at him.

"Dramon Breaker!" VictoryGreymon let out as a mighty roar, striking Omnimon Zwart with the blade, damaging the Chaos Knight.

"Star-Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon followed up as she rose above, her wings shone an intense gold colour that she then released in the form of countless sparks of light, which then followed with VictoryGreymon's attack, bombarding Omnimon Zwart in several fiery explosions, the damage not only throwing him back, it also set his cape ablaze.

However, Omnimon Zwart was far from defeated.

Seeing Omnimon Zwart now vulnerable, VictoryGreymon readied for a second strike.

"Trident Gaia!" He called, breaking the Dramon Breaker, attaching the pieces to his arms, where they gathered energy, which he then fired.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon Zwart called back, firing a blast of dark blue energy, which he anticipated would take down VictoryGreymon attack, but was stunned when both attacks clashed.

Confused, Omnimon Zwart thought aloud. "What's going on? His power increased."

"And it's about to get even more powerful." Phoenixmon interrupted, her beak filling with flames that she then let loose.

"Crimson Flare!" She let out, the flames heading into VictoryGreymon's attack, increasing its size and giving it the power to not only dispose of Omnimon Zwart's attack, but to also blast the Chaos Knight, making him cry out as he was enveloped in flame.

His cry turning from pain to anger, Omnimon Zwart leapt from the flames, blade drawn as he leapt at Phoenixmon, preparing to slice her in half.

But continuing to protect her, and acting as a team, VictoryGreymon interfered, leaping up and clashing his blade with Omnimon Zwart's, with the two swordsman exchanging blow after blow, clash after clash, each attack stronger than the last, until both Digimon locked blades in a stalemate, only this time was different, for VictoryGreymon, pushing himself harder, let out a powerful battle cry and pushed the Dramon Breaker down, breaking right through Omnimon Zwart's Grey Sword and leaving him defenceless.

"Star-Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon then announced, releasing countless sparks of light from her wings, which VictoryGreymon leapt away from, just in time to watch as Omnimon Zwart was enveloped by the attack and bombarded with several powerful explosions.

However, sensing the dark energies that filled Omnimon Zwart, the pair remained on high alert, watching as Omnimon Zwart then stepped out from the smoke that came after the explosions, revealing his damaged form.

"It was a nice attack you got in there." He admitted, looking at the remains of his Grey Sword, before retracting it.

"But now it's time for me to get serious." The Chaos Knight then said as darkness began to seep from the cracks of his armour, while the empty eyes of his BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon lit up with a furious red.

And before VictoryGreymon or Phoenixmon could react, the darkness was released, not only creating a powerful gust of black wind that tore through the area, forcing both Digimon, as well as Sora to shield themselves as best they could from the sheer power Omnimon Zwart was emitting, but with the darkness released, Omnimon Zwart's form was concealed within the darkness, where it began to reshape the Chaos Knight.

And when the darkness dispersed, VictoryGreymon, Phoenixmon and Sora saw Omnimon Zwart had taken on a new form.

His armour had turned pitch black, red horns emerged from his helmet, while his cape had reformed and was now shaded black and grey.

The shoulder plates of the corrupt Digimon had grown in size and were covered in golden spikes, while a rhombus red gem with a golden frame adorned the Digimon's chest, along with a set of multiple belts.

But one of the most noticeable changes would be his arms.

Replacing the BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon heads were BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, both completely black, with the darkened BlitzGreymon head having glaring red eyes and golden teeth, while the BlitzGreymon head had red eyes and red horns.

And with the changes in the arms, so too did the weapons change, with the Garuru Sword now on his right arm and the Grey Cannon on his left, both filled with great and no doubt devastating power.

Shocked, Sora asked. "Did he just change form?"

"That's right." The Chaos Knight said for her, before he declared with a powerful tone. "I have surpassed my Zwart form. I am now Omnimon Alter-B!"

From his words and sensing his power, Phoenixmon called to her partner. "Sora, stay back. I have a feeling that Alter-B's strength is far more dangerous than what we have faced so far."

"But we've managed to force him to gather such strength, he must be sweating behind that helmet. If we keep uniting our power, Alter-B will go down too." VictoryGreymon added, remaining calm and trying to assure Sora.

However, hearing their words, Alter-B laughed.

"You think you going to beat me, think again." Omnimon Alter-B then said as he took a step, with a great rush of speed and appeared in front of VictoryGreymon, where he slammed his right arm into VictoryGreymon's stomach, sending him back with a great amount of force.

"VictoryGreymon!" Phoenixmon called in concern at seeing her ally harmed, before facing Omnimon Alter-B, filled her beak with flames, where she then yelled. "Crimson Flare!"

"Nice try, but that won't work on me." Alter-B said as the flames headed for him, where in a purple energy surrounded his Garuru Sword, before he swung his blade in a horizontal slash, releasing the energy as a wave, it tore right through the flames and hit Phoenixmon, damaging her.

And the damage continued when Alter-B leapt at her and aimed the Grey Cannon at her.

"Transcendent Cannon!" He exclaimed, firing a powerful wave of purple coloured energy at the Digimon of Love, only for VictoryGreymon to get in the way.

"Victory Shield!" VictoryGreymon announced as he jumped in front of Phoenixmon, pulled the two shells that made up his shield and prepared to hold back the darkness of Alter-B's attack.

However, the power was far greater than anticipated, shocking him, Phoenixmon and Sora when the blast broke right through the Victory Shield and struck VictoryGreymon, throwing him back with a tremendous amount of power, where in VictoryGreymon crashed against the wall behind him and fell to the ground, groaning in pain and clutching his chest, finding it hard to move after such damage afflicted his being.

"Just give up and accept your fates." Alter-B said, holding out his blade at the Digimon, where he then told them. "You cannot defeat me. And trying will only result in a slower demise."

But remaining determined to defeat Alter-B, stop his evil and protect Sora, VictoryGreymon got up, looked at Omnimon Alter-B with determined eyes and told the Chaos Knight. "I will not give up, not until you are defeated!"

Doing their best, the pair gave all they could as they continued to fight against Omnimon Alter-B, but with the power he wielded, it seemed almost impossible that they would triumph.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon called, releasing a stream of flame from her beak, which enveloped Alter-B, only for him to leap from the blaze, unharmed, where he then set his sights of the Digimon of Love.

"Supreme Sword!" Alter-B exclaimed, slashing Phoenixmon over and over with the Garuru Sword, which caused her not only to cry out from the agonizing assault of the attacks, but with all the damage built up, Phoenixmon was unable to withstand the damage, where in she De-Digivolved, back to Biyomon, who then fell to the ground.

"Biyomon!" Sora called in great concern at seeing her partner in pain, causing her to rush forward and jump, catching Biyomon, before holding her close in her arms.

But with Sora's care and dedication towards her partner, it left both vulnerable.

"Farewell." Alter-B said as he aimed his cannon at the pair, charging it with a great amount of power, which he then released, destroying the ground as the blast headed for the Digidestined and Digimon of Love.

However, VictoryGreymon stepped in.

"Victory Charge!" He announced, the Dramon Breaker glowed an intense amber colour, just as the blast struck him, shocking Sora and Biyomon, while Alter-B remained in place, feeling good to be the first of the Chaos Knights to defeat those that were starting to be thorns in their King's sides.

But as the blast faded, Sora, Biyomon and Alter-B were taken by surprise to see VictoryGreymon, despite some damage to his being, was actually repulsing the attack, before letting out a loud and powerful yell as he pushed his blade forward, causing Alter-B's own attack to head right back and hit him.

And though the attack struck him, it only enraged Alter-B.

"You brat! You'll pay for that!" He yelled, rushing at VictoryGreymon, where he slammed VictoryGreymon into the wall behind them, pinning VictoryGreymon with his BlitzGreymon arm, the fangs of the arm sinking into VictoryGreymon's armour.

With VictoryGreymon pinned, Alter-B glared at the Digimon of Courage.

"I'm going to take my time before I destroy you." Alter-B said, before charging up a fraction of energy in the Grey Cannon, which he then released, consuming and damaging VictoryGreymon, making him cry out in agony.

"VictoryGreymon!" Sora cried out, unable to bare seeing and hearing the Digimon of Courage in pain.

"I'm far from finished." Alter-B then said, ignoring the girls and continued, his darkness damaging VictoryGreymon further and earning more screams from him.

"Tai!" Sora suddenly cried, unable to stand seeing and hearing the combined form of her love and his partner, to which she, alongside Biyomon, rushed over to the duo, determined to rescue VictoryGreymon in anyway they could.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon announced, releasing a swirl of green flame at Alter-B, which bounced off his armour as if it were nothing.

And without breaking his focus from VictoryGreymon, Alter-B retracted the Grey Cannon, swung around and left Sora and Biyomon gasping for air, their feet hanging above the ground, for he had grabbed both girls by their throats, holding them in his left arm.

"You should've just left me. Now I'm going to have to destroy you both." Alter-B said, causing VictoryGreymon to groan and struggle, both at seeing Sora and Biyomon in danger, as well as feeling the Garuru Sword slowly move, where it was just pressing against his throat, while the Grey Cannon was charging with energy, slowly to make the last moments for the Digidestined and Digimon of Love full of nothing but pain and fear.

However, looking at Sora and Biyomon, Alter-B found himself confused, for the girls showed no signs of fear, before Sora satred at Alter-B with a determined expression and told him. "You can take us down, but you'll never take down all our friends. They helped us get this far, and we know they'll continue to fight."

"And just as we have faith in them, we know they have faith in us." VictoryGreymon then said, glowing with an amber aura as he managed to move his hand to Sora's, holding it as he then stated. "That is why I refuse to accept defeat."

From their words, Alter-B felt a twinge of confusion, even worry, which made him shake his head and say, trying to remain calm. "You all talk about faith and friendship, but look at yourselves. I have won this battle."

"It's over! Transcendent Cannon!" The Chaos Knight then yelled, unleashing all the energy from the Grey Cannon, consuming Sora and Biyomon.

However, upon unleashing the blast of dark energy it struck with a sudden wall of red light, blasting him back and causing him to lose his grasp on VictoryGreymon.

Confused, Alter-B looked over to see Sora and Biyomon, both radiating with the same light that had repulsed him, making the Chaos Knight back away a little at sensing the power coming from the Digidestined and Digimon of Love.

"What is this?" Alter-B questioned, bewildered that his attack had no effect on Sora or Biyomon, while inside VictoryGreymon's being, Tai and Agumon smiled, proud of the girls and knowing what was next to come.

"Go for it Sora." VictoryGreymon said, making Sora smile and nod at VictoryGreymon, before she withdrew her Digivice and announced. "Biomerge activate!"

With the call of the Digidestined of Love, her being and energy were combined with Biyomon's, causing Phoenixmon to rise once again, only with the Digidestined and Digimon of Love combining their power, she took on a new form.

Her feathers were pure white, shining beautifully and illuminating the darkness around her, while her being had taken a more human form, gaining a set of powerful arms and legs, similar to Garudamon's.

From out her back were four majestic wings, each glowing with the rest of her feathers, only at the tips, each had a glowing red orb of light.

And with her Biomerge, the Digimon of Love let out a proud cry as she called her name. "BurstPhoenixmon!"

Seeing BurstPhoenixmon hovering above and VictoryGreymon facing him with his Dramon Breaker ready, Alter-B took a few steps back.

"Looks like you're starting to get scared." BurstPhoenixmon commented, before giving Alter-B a reason to be fearful of her.

"True Love's Light!" She announced, releasing the energy from the orbs at the tips of her wings.

However, refusing to admit to fear, Alter-B fought back.

"I'm not scared of anything. Transcendent Cannon!" He yelled, firing a shot of negative energy from the Grey Cannon, only for VictoryGreymon to step in as he broke the Dramon Breaker, attached the pieces to his wrists and let out a powerful surge of amber coloured energy in the form of his Trident Gaia attack, which weakened Alter-B's darkness and allowed BurstPhoenixmon a clear shot, her energy destroying the last few traces of darkness, before striking Alter-B back.

Pulling himself up, Alter-B was enraged, to which he drew out both the Grey Cannon and Garuru Sword.

"I won't let you defeat me! Transcendent Cannon! Supreme Sword!" He exclaimed, launching consecutive waves of dark energy from the Garuru Sword and followed it up by unleashing a powerful blast from the Grey Cannon.

But as the attacks of Alter-B headed for VictoryGreymon and BurstPhoenixmon, the two were well prepared and countered.

"Victory Charge!" VictoryGreymon announced, causing the Dramon Breaker to glow with an amber hue, before Alter-B's hit the blade, which managed to hold back the darkness.

"Soul of the Phoenix!" BurstPhoenixmon followed up as a red aura circled her being, taking the form of Phoenixmon, which let out a loud and powerful cry as it absorbed the attacks.

"Impossible!" Alter-B called in disbelief at seeing his power brought to a halt.

"For us, nothing is impossible." VictoryGreymon said with confidence, looking over at BurstPhoenixmon, who nodded in agreement with the Digimon of Courage and his words.

"And now it's time to end this." VictoryGreymon then said, before he and BurstPhoenixmon released their energies, pushing back the darkness, which struck Alter-B, damaging him greatly.

And before he could react, VictoryGreymon closed in, ending the battle as he drew his blade.

"Dramon Breaker!" He yelled in all his might, slashing at Alter-B, who tried to counter with the Garuru Sword, only for the blade to break in half, before VictoryGreymon shot past, turning around just in time to see Alter-B collapse in defeat.

"Impossible... How could I been beaten by two humans and their weak Digimon...? I had the power of Chaos..." Alter-B managed to say as his body started to break, unable to withstand all the damage inflicted by the Digimon of Courage and Digimon of Love.

With Alter-B's words, VictoryGreymon walked to the Chaos Knight, where he told him. "It doesn't matter if you got a boost of power from the Chaos, the real power and strength comes from friendship, hope, love and courage. These strengths are what push me and my friends to keep going and to never gave up and beat the other Chaos Knights."

But with VictoryGreymon's words, Alter-B, gathering what strength he had, looked over at the Digimon of Courage and laughed.

"I'm not the only one who is stronger in the Chaos Knights... You still have to face our Kings, but before that, our leader and the strongest of all of us... He will destroy you and your friends with one shot..." The Chaos Knight said

"And who is he?" VictoryGreymon questioned, but didn't an answer, for Alter-B's being then broke apart into black particles of Data.

But as the remnants that were Alter-B faded, VictoryGreymon could hear him laughing, just before he fell, to his knees after using so much energy, breaking the Biomerge and returning back to Tai and Koromon, both fell face first on the ground.

Concerned for the boys, BurstPhoenixmon reverted back to Sora and Yokomon, both having energy to spare as they rushed over to the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage, with both turning Tai and Koromon around, allowing them to lay on their backs, but saw their eyes closed.

"Tai, are you ok?" Sora asked, her concern rising for her love.

"Please wake up." She pleaded, shaking Tai's shoulder a little, while Yokomon nudged Koromon with her head, feeling similar concern for both Tai and the Digimon that had won her heart.

And after a moment, Tai let out a small groan as he started to wake, placing his left hand on the side of his head, before waking completely, gazed at Sora and smiled.

"I'm ok Sora. Just a little sore, but I'll be fine. Are you ok?" Tai said, before Sora smiled back at Tai and wrapped her arms around him, holding the leader of the Digidestined close to her.

"Never better." Sora then answered, continuing to embrace the Digidestined of Courage as she then moved her head back, looking at Tai with caring eyes, before she engaged her beloved in a deep kiss, causing Tai to close his eyes, wrap his arms around Sora, holding her close as he kissed her back.

And while Tai and Sora remained in their embrace, showing their love for one another, from the side, Yokomon and Koromon, who too had awoken, watched, both glad to see their partners able to continue in their adventure, but more so in them continuing to show they were very much in love.

However, despite being close to each other and knowing they could rely on Tai and Sora, Koromon and Yokomon felt some concern, remembering Alter-B talking about an all-powerful Chaos Knight waiting for them, which made them wonder who this Chaos Knight was and if they could defeat the unknown enemy.

Koromon, after clearing his throat to get Tai and Sora's attention, then spoke.

"I hate to break up the romance but we have to get the others and warn them about what Alter-B said, about his leader being the strongest Chaos Knight."

With Koromon's words, Sora broke from the embrace with Tai, helped him up, put his arm on her shoulder for support and got the Digidestined of Courage back to his feet.

"You're right, Koromon." Tai agreed, before saying. We were lucky with Alter-B, but if what Alter-B said is right, we need to get to the others because we all could be in serious trouble."

And with that said, Tai and Sora picked up their partners and started to leave the tower, knowing that their final ordeals would be the most challenging, but with their friends and loved ones by their side, they were certain they would stop the final Chaos Knights, as well as their Kings.


	15. The Force of UlforceVeedramo

-Meanwhile-

Ken, Yolei, Kari and their partners were running back to the centre of the castle, where Kari, concerned for her friends, spoke up.

"I hope everyone is ok." The brunette said, earning a nod from Ken, who said in reply. "Me too. After what we went through with NightLeopardmon, it'll be obvious the last Chaos Knights will push us to our limits."

"Not to mention the others." Yolei added, wondering how those who had stayed to fare against the first ten Chaos Knights were doing.

"Guys, look!" Kari then called, pointing ahead to see Matt, Gabumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Impmon, Ryo, Cyberdramon and the other Digidestined and Tamers reach the top floor,

Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon and Kari, still holding Salamon in her arms, walked up to the team, all glad to see the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Hey guys. Looks like we all bested those Chaos Knights." Yolei said with a positive attitude and a smile, earning nods from the Digidestined and Tamers.

But seeing that Kari, Ken, Yolei and their partners were a little banged up from their fight with NightLeopardmon, Kenta faced MarineAngemon.

"Alright buddy, time for a little treatment." He told the tiny Mega Digimon, who smiled and gladly followed the command of his Tamer.

"Kahuna Waves." MarineAngemon called, spitting out heart-shaped bubbles, which floated over toward the Digidestined and their partners, popping as they made contact with them, but gave them a sudden rejuvenation in their energy, not only causing the wounds on their bodies to fade, but Salamon regained her strength, Digivolving back to Gatomon, while Koromon and Yokomon felt the effects too, Digivolving back to Agumon and Biyomon.

And from MarineAngemon's treatment, Kari bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you both." She said, feeling like she and Gatomon could go another match against NightLeopardmon, which made Kenta and MarineAngemon smile at Kari's kindness.

"No problem." Kenta said in reply, where in MarineAngemon added. "Besides, we need all need our strength to save the Digital World and the Real World."

"You're right. After we beat NightLeopardmon, he told us are there three Royal knights remaining, and they are stronger than the ones we fought against." Kari informed.

"She's right." Tai said in agreement with his sibling, only to then say. "But it's worse than that. From what Alter-B told us, there are two Chaos Knights remaining, and one is the toughest out of all of them."

"Then we better be prepared." Gallantmon suggested in reply, before taking command.

"Since there are two towers left, we'll divide into two teams. The first team will be me, Sakuyamon, Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Beelzemon, Cody, Kazu and Kenta. We take the South tower." Gallantmon said, facing the remaining Digidestined and Tamers, where he told them. "And you will handle the Chaos Knight hiding in the East."

While the groups were in agreement with the setup, Tai, concerned for his friends and allies, looked at the team and told them in a serious tone. "Guys, these might be the final two, but be careful. These Chaos Knights will have serious power that we'll have to watch out for."

"That means give all you can, but keep your defenses up because we need to use our full power to beat him." Sora added.

With that said, UlforceVeedramon walked up to Tai, where he told him honestly. "We will defeat the last Chaos Knights. and don't worry. I will protect Kari with my life."

"And Matt..." He then said, looking at the Digidestined of Friendship as he added. "Protect my sister, make sure she safe. I know we don't always get along, but she is still my sister and don't want to lose her."

From his words, Jun couldn't help but smile at knowing Davis cared about her, while Matt, knowing the bond of siblings, nodded.

"Of course." Matt replied, to which Gabumon added with a confident tone. "You can count on us."

With all that needed, to be said, Tai and his team headed for the East tower, while UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and the others siding with them started go to the South, all felt the battles would be tough, even life endangering, but determined, both pushed forward, ready to take down the last two servants of the Chaos Kings.

-South Tower-

Entering to find the tower just like the others, including the dark wall of fog appearing around the entrance to prevent any from leaving, the heroes and heroines braced themselves, reading their Digivices and D-Powers, while UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon stood before their team, both to keep them protected in case of a sneak attack, as well as allow them time to achieve their best forms of Digivolution.

"Guys, keep your eyes open. We know this Chaos Knight will be tough, but together, we..." Gallantmon began to say, only to then cry out as a blast of darkness shot him in the back.

"Gallantmon!"Sakuyamon called in concern, checking on him, while the others got around, forming a circle as they prepared to take on the enemy lurking within the shadows.

"Alright, come on out and fight like a real mon!"UlforceVeedramon called to the darkness, extending the Ulforce Saber as he remained ready to fight.

But as the group remained on their guards, they all heard a dark laugh echo around them.

"So you're the good side of me?" They heard a voice ask, just as the shadowed figure revealed themselves, causing most to lower their guards, stunned at the appearance of the enemy, for standing on the opposite side of the Digidestined and Tamers was what looked like UlforceVeedramon.

But after getting a better look at him, taking in his jet black armour, the dark purple membrane under his wings, as well as the red coloured blade of energy and the wicked look in his deep eyes heroes and heroines knew that the UlforceVeedramon was not the same as Davis and Veemon's fused form.

"I am the superior side of you." The black armoured UlforceVeedramon corrected, before introducing himself. "I am ShadowforceVeedramon, the red blade of the Chaos Kings, and the one who will put a stop to your interference with our King's plans."

"We need to be careful guys." Gatomon warned.

"I can feel his energy, it's stronger than NightLeopardmon's." The Digimon of Light then said.

"NightLeopardmon?" ShadowforceVeedramon asked, only to laugh.

"That fool's power is nothing when compared to mine, which makes his fall to you that more humiliating. The smart thing to do now is surrender to me. Too late and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in false leaders learn their fate. The Digital Worlds hail the new Kings, KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon! They shall defy the Sovereigns themselves and see the reigns of history changed to their will. The new world will have no place for those like you, the time of the Chaos Kings is now!" He declared, showing just how warped his mind really was.

"We will not let that happen! Ready guys?" Ken said as he looked at Yolei, Kari, Cody and Kenta, who looked back with determined expressions and nodded, drawing and holding out their respective Digivices and using their power to power their partners, replacing the Rookies and most of the heroes and heroines with GrandisKuwagamon,Valkyrimon, Ophanimon: Ascension Mode, Dominimon and PurityAngemon.

And recovering from his sneak attack, Gallantmon started to get up with the help of Sakuyamon, where the pair walked up and took a stand beside UlforceVeedramon and the others.

"Even if he stronger than us, we need to do our best." Gallantmon stated with a tone of seriousness and determination, knowing ShadowforceVeedramon would be one of the most challenging opponents they had ever faced, but he believed in his friends, while knowing they believed in him.

"I will finish the job that those useless Knights couldn't finish. Let's see if you can beat me in the shadows." ShadowforceVeedramon then said as he used his chaos energy to shroud the whole room in darkness.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Ophanimon said, using her power to light the area around them.

But as the area illuminated around her, Ophanimon was left stunned when she saw ShadowforceVeedramon lunge at her, drawing his blade and prepared to strike.

"Shadow Saber!" He called, preparing to cut Ophanimon down, only for his attack to stop when UlforceVeedramon intervened, protecting Ophanimon with his energy blade.

"I will not let you hurt those I keep close in my heart." UlforceVeedramon stated, groaning as he tried to repel ShadowforceVeedramon's attack, but could feel the blade of the Chaos Knight overpowering his.

Continuing to push forward, ShadowforceVeedramon forced UlforceVeedramon down to one knee, looking in the heroic Digimon's eyes to see his struggling.

Your attacks are nothing when compared to mine. You must realize that by now." ShadowforceVeedramon commented, continuing to push his blade down, which made UlforceVeedramon groan.

"Hold on UlforceVeedramon!" Dominimon suddenly called, causing UlforceVeedramon to look over ShadowforceVeedramon's shoulder, where he saw Dominimon, Valkyrimon and PurityAngemon charging down at ShadowforceVeedramon.

"Final Excalibur!"

"Feral Sword!"

"Miracle Strike!"

Dominimon, Valkyrimon They charge at ShadowforceVeedramon with their blades, while PurityAngemon's fists glowed with light.

"You think that will take me down? Think again!" ShadowforceVeedramon called back, quickly retracting the Shadow Saber, grabbed UlforceVeedramon's arm and suddenly turned, causing the three attacks to strike the wrong Veedramon.

"UlforceVeedramon!" Ophanimon called in concern as the attacks struck the Digimon of Miracles, where in ShadowForceVeedramon then tossed his damaged form aside, faced GrandisKuwagamon, Dominimon and Valkyrimon and waited to see how they would react.

"Hey! This is for UlforceVeedramon, take this Grand Whirlwind!" GrandisKuwagamon exclaimed, flapping his wings and unleashing a great storm of wind, the force of which tore through the ground as it headed for the Chaos Knight.

"What a joke." ShadowforceVeedramon said upon seeing the attack and used his blade to cut through the winds, not receiving the slightest damage to his being.

GrandisKuwagamon was shocked, to see that ShadowforceVeedramon had cut through his attack.

And before GrandisKuwagamon could speak, ShadowforceVeedramon appeared in front of him, grabbed GrandisKuwagamon's face and lunged forward, slamming the Digimon of Kindness into the wall, damaging him and horrifying the others at ShadowforceVeedramon's cruel methods.

"Is that all you've got?" UlforceVeedramon mocked, turning to face those still standing, where he said with a tone of arrogance. "If so, there is no way any of you can defeat me."

With that said, darkness began to gather in ShadowforceVeedramon's chest as he prepared to attack.

"The Ray of the End!" He exclaimed, releasing the dark energy from the V shaped crest, directly at Dominimon, Ophanimon, PurityAngemon and Valkyrimon.

But as the darkness headed for them, UlforceVeedramon stepped in, gathering energy in his crest.

"The Ray of Victory!" He retaliated, firing the energy, which clashed with UlforceVeedramon's darkness, managing to hold back the attack.

"You think you can match my power? Guess again!" ShadowforceVeedramon said back as his attack cut through UlforceVeedramon's, hitting the Digimon of Miracles, alongside Dominimon, Ophanimon, PurityAngemon and Valkyrimon.

"I guess it's over for..." ShadowforceVeedramon began to say with dark arrogance.

But before the Chaos Knight could finish off those who dared oppose him and his Kings, he heard a voice behind him. "Don't forget about us."

Almost forgetting about them, but turning around, ShadowforceVeedramon saw Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and, in his Blast Mode, Beelzemon, the three braced and ready to fight.

"Let's do this, as a team." Sakuyamon said, before drawing out her Kongou Shakujou and announcing. "Amethyst Mandala!"

Gallantmon nodded, agreeing with Sakuyamon, before he too added his power.

"Shield of the Just!" He announced.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon finished in their triage of attacks.

As Sakuyamon struck the ground with her spear, firing multiple shots of spiritual energy, alongside the combination of Gallantmon's energy from his shield and a shot of energy from Beelzemon's Blaster, the three attacks combined as one and struck the Chaos Knight, engulfing him in a powerful blast of energy.

However, as the smoke from the combined strike began to fade, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon were left shocked to see ShadowforceVeedramon didn't receive the slightest scratch, for he had used his wings to shield himself.

"No way!" Beelzemon said, finding it hard to accept their power had done nothing to the Chaos Knight and could only watch as ShadowforceVeedramon started to dust himself off.

"Is that all you've got?" ShadowforceVeedramon asked with a mocking tone.

"Even combined, you're worse than your pathetic friends over there." He then said, pointing behind him at the damaged forms of UlforceVeedramon and GrandisKuwagamon, who were being helped back to their feet by Ophanimon, Valkyrimon, Dominimon and PurityAngemon.

While knowing ShadowforceVeedramon wouldn't let down in terms of power, but also worried about the Digidestined, Gallantmon took charge. "Sakuyamon, go check on the others. Beelzemon, you're with me. Let's do what we can to take down this Veedramon copied freak."

"With pleasure." Beelzemon replied, ready to get back into battle, show his power and crush his enemies, while Sakuyamon looked at Gallantmon, her expression turning serious.

"You better not lose or you will be sorry, Gogglehead." Sakuyamon said, just before she run towards her friends, while behind his helmet, Gallantmon smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Beelzemon. We need to give them time to recover." He then said to Beelzemon, who nodded in reply, before he and Gallantmon charged at ShadowforceVeedramon, where lance and claws clashed against the blade of the Chaos Knight.

And while the pair continued, trying to break through ShadowforceVeedramon's defences, Sakuyamon had made her way to UlforceVeedramon and the others.

"Are you guys okay?" The shaman Digimon asked as got to her friends

"We're okay, but what NightLeopardmon said is true, the last Chaos Knights are indeed stronger than him. Now we know how Tai and Sora felt when they fought against Alter-B." Valkyrimon said in reply.

"Guys, let me heal you back to full strength..." PurityAngemon began to say, only to stop when something crashed into the wall behind them, making him look to see it was Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon! What happened, where's Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon questioned.

"He's trying to take down ShadowforceVeedramon..." Beelzemon groaned, pointing back to the battle, showing Gallantmon continuing to clash his lance against ShadowforceVeedramon's energy blade.

And try as he might, Gallantmon was unable to keep up with the strength and speed of the Chaos Knight and was then struck over and over by the Shadow Saber.

"Take this. The Ray of the End!" ShadowforceVeedramon exclaimed, dark energy formed around his crest, which he then released and struck Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon, no!" Sakuyamon screamed, horrified as Gallantmon was sent back by the attack, his form hitting the wall and landing beside Beelzemon.

And when the smoke cleared, all were shocked to see Gallantmon in his status.

His armor was almost destroyed, his cape was badly torn up, while his helmet was heavily cracked, with a section on the left actually destroyed, revealing the skin around Gallantmon's eye, which was the same shade as Takato's, while the familiar markings Guilmon had were beneath it.

But in both, Sakuyamon could see Gallantmon's pain.

"I can believe it. He couldn't even leave a scratch." ShadowforceVeedramon said, sounding disappointed as he started to walk towards them, only to stop when Sakuyamon grasped her staff tightly, turned around and let out furiously. "You will pay what you did to Takato/Guilmon!"

"Sakuyamon wai..." Ophanimon tried to say, warning her, but Sakuyamon was consumed by her emotions as she charged at ShadowforceVeedramon.

"Fox Drive!" She exclaimed, releasing several blue spheres of flame at the Chaos Knight

"Shadow Shield!" ShadowforceVeedramon called, releasing a dark aura from his left V-Bracelet, protecting him from the flames.

"Oh, did I make you angry by hurting your loved ones?" He mocked, scoffing a little when Sakuyamon snarled at him.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon kept going as she struck the ground with her spear, once again releasing multiple shots of spiritual energy at ShadowforceVeedramon, only for the attacks to clash with his shield, protecting him from any damage.

"Is that the best you can do?" ShadowforceVeedramon asked with a mocking tone, before he disappeared momentarily, appearing in front of Sakuyamon, where he grabbed her by the throat.

"Why don't you join your love one?" The Chaos Knight asked in a dark tone, where in darkness began to gather in his crest.

"The Ray of the End!" He then called, firing the darkness and hitting Sakuyamon dead on, sending her across the room, where she crashed next Gallantmon.

From what they witnessed, Ophanimon, GrandisKuwagamon,Valkyrimon, Yolei, Dominimon and PurityAngemon were all shocked from seeing ShadowforceVeedramon taking down their friends.

"What are we going to do?" Ophanimon asked, beginning to think all was lost.

"He's too strong." She then said, fearfully.

However, UlforceVeedramon, ignoring the damage he had sustained, stepped forward, approaching ShadowforceVeedramon.

Stunned, GrandisKuwagamon questioned. "Davis, what are you doing?"

"I will not let my friends get hurt anymore... I will protect you all, even if we have to fall..." UlforceVeedramon replied in a determined tone.

And though UlforceVeedramon's being was weak, the spirits of Davis and Veemon remained just as strong as ever, reflected in UlforceVeedramon when he started glow with a light blue aura, while the Crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles appeared, hovering above the dragon warrior Digimon.

"What is this power?"ShadowforceVeedramon questioned, confused that UlforceVeedramon could gain such strength, before he was forced to cover his eyes when the aura of light intensified, growing, while the sense of power radiating from it grew too.

And while ShadowforceVeedramon was forced to shield his eyes from the light, the Digidestined and Tamers watched with awe as UlforceVeedramon's wounds faded, his wings shot out and expanded, while spikes emerged from his shoulderplates.

And though they were minor changes, all could sense UlforceVeedramon's power had increased greatly, filling all with a newfound hope, which increased as the new UlforceVeedramon gave his dark counterpart a taste of his power.

"Ulforce V Saber!" He announced, charging at ShadowforceVeedramon, who didn't have time to counter and was struck by the blade, causing the Chaos Knight to groan in pain as he was thrown back from the force of the attack.

Getting to his feet, ShadowforceVeedramon was stunned.

"Impossible! How did you get all this power?" He questioned.

"This is the power of our bonds." UlforceVeedramon said in reply, staring back at those he was proud to have close in his life, where he then added. "And I am making sure they stay with us. I am no longer the weak UlforceVeedramon you bullied before, I am real power, I am a protector, I am the future, I am UlforceVeedramon Future Mode."

From The Digimon's words, ShadowforceVeedramon clenched his fists, angered to be attacked and seen inferior.

"Let's just see how strong you really are against my power. Shadow Saber!" The Chaos Knight yelled, drawing out his blade of red coloured energy and shot at UlforceVeedramon.

However, UlforceVeedramon just moved aside, dodging the attack and slammed his fist into ShadowforceVeedramon's chest, throwing him across the room, damaging both his being and his pride.

And seeing UlforceVeedramon landing hits on ShadowforceVeedramon, the others felt a renewed confidence.

"Wow. What power." Yolei said, amazed at seeing just how powerful UlforceVeedramon had gotten, causing Valkyrimon to nod in agreement.

But not wanting to stand idle, he, alongside GrandisKuwagamon, Dominimon, Ophanimon and PurityAngemon rushed forward, charging back into battle.

"Not you again." ShadowforceVeedramon said, annoyed to see the five Digimon preparing to fight him, where in the Chaos Knight prepared to finish them off with one blast.

"The Ray of the End!" He exclaimed, releasing a great surge of darkness, expecting it to reduce his enemies into nothingness.

However, with his greater speed, UlforceVeedramon stepped in.

"Tensegrity Shield!" The dragon warrior Digimon called, releasing an aura of green energy from the left V-Bracelet, before it suddenly expanded and transformed into a barrier, leaving ShadowforceVeedramon in disbelief as his darkness struck the barrier but couldn't break through it.

And caught off guard at seeing his power lacking, GrandisKuwagamon, Dominimon, Ophanimon, Valkyrimon and PurityAngemon saw their chances.

"Punishing Storm!" Valkyrimon announced, unleashing a powerful wind with a slash of his blade.

"Grand Whirlwind!" GrandisKuwagamon followed up, adding his own wind attack to Valkyrimon's, increasing its power.

"I won't go down! I refuse to accept defeat!" ShadowforceVeedramon suddenly called. "Shadow Shield!"

Producing a barrier of his own, the Chaos Knight managed to hold off the attacks of Valkyrimon and GrandisKuwagamon back.

However, Dominimon, Ophanimon and PurityAngemon put further strain on the Chaos Knight as they added their power.

"Spirit of Excalibur!" Dominimon announced, releasing the energy from his blade, where in Ophanimon and PurityAngemon followed with a combination of Ascension Wings and Miracle Strike, unleashing a swarm of light feathers and several spheres of light.

And with all four unified attacks, ShadowforceVeedramon was unable to repel such power and was devastated as his shield was destroyed before he was bombarded by the combination of wind and light.

Struggling to rise, GrandisKuwagamon, Dominimon, Valkyrimon and PurityAngemon prepared to continue to attack, only to stop when UlforceVeedramon called. "Guys, I've got this."

Moving out of his way, ShadowforceVeedramon saw UlforceVeedramon radiating with energy, knowing that such power could not be stopped.

"Here's where your future ends. Shining V Force!" The Digimon of Miracles exclaimed, releasing all the energy from his crest and consuming ShadowforceVeedramon.

And with all the power striking ShadowforceVeedramon, he yelled in agony as he was consumed in a powerful burst of smoke.

"Perfect-o!" Yolei called happily. "We beat him!"

However, another yell emitted from the smoke, revealing ShadowforceVeedramon's damaged form, as well as revealing the rage surging through his being.

"If I'm going down, I'm not going alone!" ShadowforceVeedramon stated, using what energy he had to lunge at Ophanimon, drawing out what was left of his digitizing blade as he prepared to destroy the Digimon of Light.

However, the attack was blocked, not by UlforceVeedramon, but by Gallantmon, who stared down ShadowforceVeedramon as he repelled him with his shield.

"Like UlforceVeedramon, I too am a protector." Gallantmon stated, while his shield began to fill with energy.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon then exclaimed, firing the energy and blasting ShadowforceVeedramon dead on, wiping him out and destroying every last trace of the Chaos Knight.

And after the defeat of ShadowforceVeedramon, Gallantmon, unable to endure, fell face forward hitting the ground, where the Biomerge disengaged and Takato and Guilmon took the place of the white knight, both injured heavily.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Sakuyamon called in concern as she got up, with the help of Ophanimon and Beelzemon, before they walked towards the pair, while UlforceVeedramon, GrandisKuwagamon, Dominimon, Valkyrimon and PurityAngemon returned to normal.

And after Sakuyamon broke the Biomerge, Rika and Renamon made haste to the fallen Tamer and his partner, where in both tended to their respective love, with Rika placing Takato on his back, while Renamon lay Guilmon head on her lap.

Knowing they were tough, but still worried, Kari asked. "Are they okay, Rika?"

"Don't worry. Takato and Guilmon have been through worse." Rika said, turning her focus on Takato, where she smiled and added. "Isn't that right, Gogglehead?"

"Y... yeah, but he really did a number on both of us, right Guilmon...?" Takato replied as he sat up, holding his ribs, while Rika held him.

Takato's question made Guilmon nod, before he rubbed his head as Renamon embraced him, where the vixen smiled, knowing Guilmon and Takato were going to be alright.

However, with the fall of one Chaos Knight, it made all wonder how their friends and loved ones fared against their enemy.


	16. Alpha, Beta, Gamma Get Ya

While UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and the others had made their way inside the South Tower, Tai and his team had entered the East and braced themselves, knowing that their fight could be the toughest they had ever faced.

Stepping inside, the Digidestined and Tamers, saw their enemy standing at the end of the tower's hall.

Taking in its appearance, the Digimon was a warrior, clad in pitch black armour that had green coloured marking around its shoulder plates, wrists, kneecaps and the wing-like appendages on its back, along with green gems set in his helmet, chestplate and waist, while wrapped around its form was a torn cape, red in colour and bore the Digital Hazard symbol.

Seeing their enemy, all were about to face off, only for the Chaos Knight to unfurl his cape, revealing a massive axe that it then swung, creating a powerful wind that shook up and threw the Digidestined and Tamers.

"Man, this knight is really packing some energy." Terriermon commented in a somewhat distressed tone, clinging onto Henry's shoulder as the winds continued to surge through the tower.

"No kidding." Kazu said in reply, agreeing with Terriermon, but had to ask. "But who is this guy?"

From the question, the Chaos Knight, set his axe down, causing the winds to fade and all to recover, focusing on the black armoured Digimon.

"I am Alphamon Zeta, the Soul Striker, and the greatest warrior of all thirteen Chaos Knights." The Digimon replied.

"And you all shall be the first to have their very souls shattered at my hand." Alphamon Zeta then said, raising his arm and clenching his fist.

From Alphamon Zeta's words and knowing them to be no bluff, Patamon started to shake in fear, which TK noticed, looked at his partner with concern as he asked. "Patamon what's wrong?"

"H... his power... The chaos, it... it's unimaginable..." Patamon said, his tone full of fear, which concerned TK further.

"T... Tai, that's him, the Digimon Omnimon Alter-B told us about. I can feel his power too. It's like nothing we've encountered before. He is the leader of the Chaos Knights." Agumon said, causing Tai to nod in reply.

"I know, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid, but we've made it this far and we cannot back down now." The Digidestined of Courage said, grasping his Digivice tightly.

"Let's do this!" Matt said, feeling Tai's determination as he withdrew his Digivice, while Gabumon, too sensing the power of Alphamon Zeta, overcame his initial intimidation and prepared to achieve his Mega form.

"Gabumon Wrap Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!" The Digimon of Friendship let out with a powerful roar, ready to blast Alphamon Zeta into tiny flakes of ice.

"I'm with you Matt." Jun said, she too readying her Digivice and giving its power to Silvermon, who announced. "Silvermon Warp Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

With Matt and Jun ready, Tai looked at his friends, holding up his Digivice and causing the others to follow, where in the Digidestined and Tamers tapped into their power and causing all their partners to reach their Mega forms, leaving VictoryGreymon, MetalGarurumon, BurstPhoenixmon, Kuzuhamon, Seraphimon, Gryphonmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Dominimon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and HiAndromon standing as one.

However, even with the thirteen Digimon against him, Alphamon Zeta showed no fear, actually embracing the challenge of the heroes and heroines as he held his left arm out and made a motion with his fingers for them to approach.

"You want to face me, then come, show me the power that has brought you here." He called, grasping his axe with both hands as he prepared to fight.

"Gladly!" MegaGargomon said back, being the first to attack, followed closely by MetalGarurumon.

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

Firing the onslaught of missiles, all bombarded Alphamon Zeta, as well as the surrounding area, only for the Chaos Knight to slash away the smoke clouds with his axe, showing he had sustained no damage.

But clearing the smoke away, it was revealed a head on attack would be insufficient in taking Alphamon Zeta down and was just a diversion, for VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon, their blades drawn, leapt from the smoke and at the Chaos Knight, who quickly brought up his axe to defend himself, causing the Dramon Breaker and Excalibur to clash against the Chaos Knight's weapon, pushing Alphamon Zeta back.

A little surprised they had the upperhand, but refusing to let their guards down, VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon continued to apply pressure, keeping Alphamon Zeta at bay as he continued to hold back the two blades, while HerculesKabuterimon, BurstPhoenixmon and Gryphonmon kept their distances as they attacked as a team.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"True Love's Light!"

"Solo Roar!"

With the attacks heading right for him, it looked as though Alphamon Zeta was in for a world of hurt, as were VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon.

That was until Kuzuhamon stepped forward, twirled her spear above her head, before announcing as she slammed it down. "Black Crystal Sphere!"

With her call, VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon were encased in black orbs, preventing either from moving, but with the dark magic around them, though normally she would just cast it upon herself, acting as an ally, Kuzuhamon knew so long as she maintained her focus, she could keep up the magic and use it to protect VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon from the combined force of HerculesKabuterimon, BurstPhoenixmon and Gryphonmon.

And just seconds after both were shielded did the attacks hit, engulfing the area in a powerful surge of lightning and energy, an attack most devastating.

Or so they thought.

Looking before them, all were left bewildered to see Alphamon Zeta was still standing, not so much as a scratch to his armour.

His axe lay on the ground, where in Alphamon Zeta's hands were now grasping VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon, both were crying out, sounding to be in great pain, which concerned and confused the others, for there was no sign of physical injury, but those closest to Tai, Agumon, TK and Patamon sensed the four were in distress.

"TK! Tai!" Matt called in concern, watching as Alphamon Zeta let go, tossing them aside and facing the other Digimon, who felt panic build up at seeing the combined attacks do nothing and end up with VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon damaged.

"Wha... what's going on...?" VictoryGreymon questioned, trying to rise, but found the pain hard to endure. "Why does it hurt so much...?"

"Such foolishness to attack one with the title of Soul Striker." Alphamon Zeta commented as he stared down at the injured forms of VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon, before facing the other Digidestined and Tamers, where he explained. "Those who come into contact with me will know absolute pain as my swift hand doesn't just damage you being, it attacks your very soul."

"This is not good. If we aren't careful, Alphamon Zeta could destroy us from the inside." MegaGargomon said, making him wonder how they could defeat an enemy they couldn't touch, while causing HiAndromon to comment. "No wonder everyone says this guy is the baddest of the bad."

"And that was just a fraction of what I am capable of." Alphamon Zeta interrupted, picking up his axe as he then said. "Let me show you what else I am capable of."

"Chaos Wings!" He exclaimed, releasing a devastating wave of purple energy from his wings, which shot up, hitting HerculesKabuterimon, BurstPhoenixmon and Gryphonmon, making the three cry out as they crashed to the ground, feeling damage to both their bodies and their very souls.

And as the three Digimon fell, Catherine suddenly cried out and fell to her knees.

"Catherine!" Mimi called in concern upon seeing the blonde in pain, making her question. "What's going on? Alphamon didn't attack Catherine, so why is she acting like VictoryGreymon and Seraphimon?"

"It's because my soul attacks damage not just those I crush, but those who share a deep bond with them." Alphamon Zeta explained, frustrating the Digidestined and Tamers, knowing it'd be that much harder to defeat him without taking severe damage.

"Hallowed Ascension!" A male voice behind Alphamon Zeta then exclaimed, which he recognized at Seraphimon, surprising the Chaos Knight to hear his voice, but more so when a bolt of lightning tore through the tower's roof and struck him, making Alphamon Zeta cry out as he was electrocuted.

With Alphamon Zeta down, Matt turned to see Seraphimon getting up.

"TK?" He called, glad to see his brother up, but was still concerned about his wellbeing.

"I... I won't let you harm Catherine..." Seraphimon stated, his tone full of a renewed determination as he managed to pull himself up, while VictoryGreymon rose as well, feeling the same and desired to stop Alphamon Zeta before anyone else suffered as he had.

"Not bad." Alphamon commented, only to then say. "But it'll take more than a little electricity to take me down. I am the leader of the Chaos Knights and it won't be easy to beat me with attacks like that."

"Let me show you true power." Alphamon Zeta then said, holding up his axe in his right hand, where he then called out. "Zeta Form!"

With his call, the axe unleashed another wave of wind, forcing all to shield themselves as best they could, only the winds felt more dark, swirling with a red energy that the Tamers recognized as the same structure that made up the D-Reaper.

"He's harnessing his Chaos power into his axe!" MegaGargomon warned.

"Very observant." Alphamon Zeta commented, sounding a little impressed, only to then add. "But I'm not done."

"Alpha Form!" The Chaos Knight exclaimed, releasing a second burst of power, causing dark wisps to violently crash through the room, again forcing all to stand their ground and shield themselves as best they can.

And when the darkness dispersed, all were left in awe to see that in Alphamon Zeta's left had was a copy of his axe, only it was resonating with dark energy.

"This isn't good. His power is off the charts." VictoryGreymon said, having just recovered from Alphamon Zeta's first attack, but knew he and the others were in great danger.

"You have no idea." Alphamon Zeta said in reply, preparing to attack.

But before he could strike, Matt called out. "I don't think so. MetalGarurumon!

"Got it! Metal Wolf Claw!" The Digimon of Friendship responded, releasing a great icy wind from his maw.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon followed up, slamming both morning stars into the ground, bringing up a path of ice, which combined with MetalGarurumon's ice and collided with Alphamon Zeta, freezing him in place.

But making sure he would n't escape, Rosemon joined in, using her thorned whip, which wrapped around the ice, further restraining the Chaos Knight.

And with Alphamon Zeta incapacitated, HiAndromon stepped forward with a confident smile.

"Pasting Copy!" He announced, unleashing a ring of binary that circled the Chaos Knight, causing a copy of Alphamon Zeta's axes to appear in HiAndromon's hands.

However, before he could so much as take a step, HiAndromon dropped the axes, fell to his knees and cried out, confusing and worrying the others.

"HiAndromon!" Justimon called in worry, watching alongside MegaGargomon as HiAndromon's Biomerge suddenly broke, leaving Kazu and Guardromon, the pair both on the ground, grasping their chests, while showing great distress and pain in their features.

"You fools." Alphamon Zeta spoke up from his confinements, causing the Digidestined and Tamers to face the Chaos Knight, who then said. "Did you really think you could handle my power? Only I can control the chaos that runs through me. Let me give you a demonstration."

With that, Alphamon Zeta let out a powerful battle cry, shattering the ice that had imprisoned him, as well as throwing Rosemon aside, before Alphamon Zeta attacked, striking at Vikemon first with his Alpha Axe.

But acting fast, Vikemon brought up his morning stars to defend himself, causing Alphamon Zeta's weapons to clash with Vikemon's.

"Not bad." Alphamon Zeta commented, his tone somewhat impressed that his attack was blocked.

"But not good enough!" He then stated, suddenly bringing the Zeta Axe back and performing a horizontal strike, slashing right through Vikemon's chest, leaving no physical damage, but from the blade's power and Vikemon suddenly falling as a great pain filled his being, it was obvious that the Zeta Axe had damaged the Digimon of Reliability not physically, but had damaged his very soul.

With Vikemon down, Alphamon Zeta readied his axes, about to finish Vikemon off.

However...

"Soul of the Phoenix!" BurstPhoenixmon interrupted, releasing an astral projection of Phoenixmon that caused Alphamon Zeta to back away, where in the Phoenixmon duplicate stood before Vikemon, protecting him, while annoying Alphamon Zeta a little from the Digidestined and Tamers constantly interfering with his objective in destroying them.

"Can't you see that you're just delaying your fates?" Alphamon Zeta questioned, causing Justimon to step forward and say. "And can't you see that we will continue fighting until they very end?"

"Justice Hammer!" He then yelled, slamming his right fist into the ground, leaving the area in a path of destruction as the ground not only began to tear asunder, but sections of it began to burst upward, forcing Alphamon Zeta to go on the defensive, avoiding the combination of cracking ground and rising debris.

Holding his own against the attacks, cutting through the debris that tried to strike him, Alphamon Zeta found himself in a tight situation as Justimon charged at him, withdrawing his Highvoltage Blades and engaged in the Chaos Knight in close combat.

And to make things harder for Alphamon Zeta, not only had MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, BurstPhoenixmon, Seraphimon and MegaGargomon joined in, using their long ranged attacks to bombard the area around the Chaos Knight, with several shots purposely off target to keep Alphamon Zeta distracted, as well as hoping he'd slip up and wind up running right into them, but joining Justimon, VictoryGreymon, Rosemon, Dominimon and Kuzuhamon all withdrew their weaponry and engaged the Chaos Knight in a great clash of weaponry and power.

But despite their combined might, Alphamon Zeta continued to show why he was the most powerful of all the Chaos Knights.

Not only did he manage to dodge each blast fired, but with Justimon, VictoryGreymon, Rosemon, Dominimon and Kuzuhamon all trying to land a hit on him, the Chaos Knight blocked and countered every single strike.

"No way!" MegaGargomon said in awe.

"The odds a Digimon could stop all our attacks, let alone receive no damage is astounding." HerculesKabuterimon added, equally shocked.

"I told you I was the most powerful. Now let me further demonstrate!" Alphamon Zeta called, dispelling his secondary axe for a moment, held his arm out, which began to fill with dark purple energy.

"Soul Destruction!" He exclaimed, unleashing the darkness from his hand as a powerful blast of energy.

And with the attack, VictoryGreymon and Kuzuhamon got in the front of their friends, ready to protect them.

"Victory Shield!" VictoryGreymon called, breaking the shells on his back and reforming them into his shield.

"Black Crystal Sphere!" Kuzuhamon followed up, casting her dark magic around her and VictoryGreymon to further increase the power of their defences.

However, even with their combined power, Alphamon Zeta's blast not only shot right through the shield, it tore through VictoryGreymon and Kuzuhamon, causing her to dispel her barrier, revealing to the others her and the Digimon of Courage collapse from the pain inflicted upon them, damage to their very souls.

And like Catherine, so too did Jun feel her partner's pain, causing her to cry out and fall.

"Jun!" Matt called in concern for her.

"It look like this is going to end here and now." Alphamon Zeta stated, summoning his chaotic power in both hands.

"KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon this victory for you!" He exclaimed, releasing all the energy, which tore through every Digimon in Alphamon Zeta's path, causing all to fall as the attack tore through their very souls.

And as the attack headed for MetalGarurumon, who stood before Matt, hoping his partner could sustain the damage he was sure to take, both were left stunned when Jun, pushing herself, got in front of MetalGarurumon and allowed the power to strike into her.

"Jun, no!" Matt cried out at seeing the maroon haired girl taking the attack, shocking him and MetalGarurumon, surprising Alphamon Zeta too, both at seeing Jun willingly risk her own well being, as well as seeing his attack didn't pass through her.

"I won't let you harm Matt..." Jun managed to say, only for the damage to her to catch up with her as her eyes dulled and she collapsed to her knees, about to fall completely, but stopped when Matt cushioned her fall.

Holding Jun close and pacing her on his knees as tears trailed down his face, Matt questioned. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you..." Jun managed to say, before adding. "And I will never stop..."

From Jun's words, Alphamon Zeta thought. 'So that is why my attack didn't hit him. No matter, I can still crush them.'

Continuing to hold Jun as she then closed her eyes and lost consciousness, Matt looked over at his friends, seeing most were trying doing their best in enduring Alphamon Zeta's soul strikes and trying their hardest to rise once again, making Matt think. 'Jun, TK, Tai, everyone, you have always been there for me.'

Gently placing Jun on her back, Matt rose to his feet and stood before Jun, while MetalGarurumon remained standing by his partner's side, feeling Matt's determination.

"Now it's my turn to be there for you, like a true friend." Matt then declared as his Digivice started to glow with a powerful blue aura, while the symbol of Friendship appeared on the screen.

"Let do this." Matt said, feeling a great strength wanting to be released from both his Digivice and his very soul, making MetalGarurumon nod and return back to Gabumon, just as the Digidestined of Friendship held up his Digivice and announced in a tone full of might. "Biomerge active!"

"Gabumon Biomerge to..." Gabumon began to say, feeling Matt's power becoming his and feeling his being start to change as the energies of the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship combined, revealing his new form, which looked similar to MetalGarurumon, only his claws and snout had taken to a shade of green, his bladed tail had been replaced with multiple blasters, his armour shone majestically, while a massive cannon adorned his back.

And with the transformation, the MetalGarurumon double let out a mighty roar as he called his name. "ZeedGarurumon!"

Upon seeing the combined form of Friendship, Alphamon Zeta was not impressed.

"If you think you're going to beat me with a mere Biomerge, you better think again." He called, drawing upon his darkness as he aimed his wings at ZeedGarurumon.

"Chaos Wings!" He then exclaimed, unleashing a great wave of negative energy from both wings, directly at ZeedGarurumon.

"I will not go down without a fight! Zeed Cannon!" ZeedGarurumon roared back, firing a tremendous amount of energy from the cannon mounted on his back, which tore right through Alphamon Zeta's blast and struck him, throwing the Chaos Knight across the room.

And as the Chaos Knight rose, ZeedGarurumon continued to attack

"Blowback Breath!" He announced, taking a leap and unleashed a powerful blast of energy, to which Alphamon Zeta brought up his axe, doing his best to defend against the attack, but found he was still getting pushed back by the sheer power.

And as he continued to defend himself as best he could, Alphamon Zeta was caught off guard as ZeedGarurumon leapt from the smoke, where he sunk his fangs into the hilt of the Alpha Axe, breaking right through it with a mighty crunch.

"So you destroyed my axe?" Alphamon Zeta asked, drawing upon his Zeta Axe and said as he swung it upward. "No loss, for I have a spare!"

With that, Alphamon Zeta brought his axe down, ready to slice right through ZeedGarurumon's head, knowing it wouldn't damage him physically, but would be more than enough to crush the souls of Matt and Gabumon.

But as the axe headed down, seven spheres of light struck Alphamon Zeta, damaging him a little and consuming him and ZeedGarurumon in a blast of smoke, which when it faded, revealed ZeedGarurumon, still standing, while Alphamon Zeta's axe was plunged just to the side of the Digimon of Friendship.

"I missed!?" Alphamon Zeta questioned, knowing that the sudden attack had slowed him down a little but was certain that wouldn't have saved ZeedGarurumon in time.

However, looking at his arms, Alphamon Zeta saw his wrists bound by vines, making his eyes follow the path and saw Rosemon pulling back, smiling when Alphamon Zeta's eyes fell on her.

"Do you see now?" Alphamon heard the Digimon of Hope ask, making him turn to see Seraphimon take a stand beside his brother, where he then said. "No matter how much you try to crush our souls, the strength we share will always remain."

Then facing ZeedGarurumon, Seraphimon asked. "Ready to finish this?"

"I am." ZeedGarurumon replied, where he and Seraphimon turned back to Alphamon Zeta and readied themselves.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon then called out, releasing seven more orbs of light.

"Zeed Cannon!" ZeedGarurumon followed up, firing a second shot of energy from his cannon, which collided and combined with Seraphimon's attack, turning the blast into a pure wave of light that headed right into Alphamon Zeta.

But breaking the vines around his arms with a sudden burst of strength, Alphamon Zeta brought up his axe, defending himself against the attack as he managed to hold back the beam of light, groaning as it began to slowly push him back.

It looked to be a stalemate between the combined power of the Digidestined and Alphamon Zeta, that was until ZeedGarurumon felt a hand on his left side shoulder making him look over to see VictoryGreymon.

{Never forget, we will always be by your side.}ZeedGarurumon heard him say, not as VictoryGreymon, but as Tai, where in ZeedGarurumon found himself back as Matt and Gabumon, facing the Digidestined of Courage and Agumon.

"That goes for all of us." Matt and Gabumon heard TK say, just as he and Patamon revealed themselves, followed by Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, as well as the Tamers, while Catherine and Floramon were there too, supporting the unconscious forms of Jun and Silvermon.

Feeling their strength, Matt and Gabumon smiled as they closed their eyes, opening them to find them back as ZeedGarurumon, who let out a loud and powerful roar, releasing a secondary burst of energy from his cannon, which tore through and devastated the area, enveloping Alphamon Zeta, destroying his axe and throwing the Chaos Knight off his feat.

And as Alphamon Zeta landed, his being slowly digitizing, leaving behind particles of corrupt Data that then dispersed, ZeedGarurumon knew that their battle wasn't over, for even though the final Chaos Knight had been defeated, the Chaos Kings still remained, the final challenge to ensure that their worlds would not fall into ruin


	17. Confronting the Chaos Kings

After the battle against Alphamon Zeta, ZeedGarurumon and the rest of the team returned back to normal, where in Matt ran over to Jun, to check if she was ok, while Gabumon went to check on Silvermon's condition.

"Jun?" Matt asked as he knelt beside her unconscious form, just as the maroon haired girl opened her eyes, smiled gently and cupped Matt's cheek.

"I knew you could do it." She said in a proud tone, smiling at Matt as she pulled herself back up to her feet, causing Matt to smile back at her.

"It thanks to you and our friends that helped me unlock the power we needed to take down Alphamon Zeta." Matt replied.

"We are grateful we could help." Silvermon spoke up, causing Matt and Jun to look over and saw the vixen, conscious, though resting her body against Gabumon's, for she was still recovering from the damage that the Chaos Knight had inflicted upon her.

"Gabumon, you continue to make me proud." Silvermon then said as she focused upon the Digimon of Courage and nuzzled his cheek a little, showing her affection for him, making Gabumon blush a little, but smiled as he held his love close to him.

"And you do too." Jun commented, showing her love to her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek, embracing Matt closely not just to show her continued love, but also to keep her from falling.

"I hope Davis and the others are okay." Henry spoke up, walking up to them, which caused Jun to smile confidently.

"If I know Davis, he would've beaten that Chaos Knight with one arm tied behind his back." She said, knowing that Davis and Veemon were a force to be reckoned with.

However, that didn't stop Jun from teasing her sibling.

"C'mon, let's see if they were successful." Matt suggested, getting nods from the other Digidestined and Tamers, just before the group began to leave the tower.

And exiting through the doorway, Kazu commented. "We finally beat those fake knights, and next will be their leaders."

"True. But we can't afford to let our guards down." Henry said, before adding. "We don't know what kind of power the Chaos Kings wield."

"Not to mention that last fight took a lot out of us." Terriermon added, unsure if they could even fight in their current conditions.

"Leave that to us." A voice called from the other side of the castle's roof, making the group look over, smiling to see Davis, Veemon and the others, knowing they had defeated their foe, as well as seeing the undamaged forms of PurityAngemon and Ophanimon Ascension Mode.

"It look like you guys had trouble same problem we did against the last Chaos Knight." Ophanimon commented, holding out her hands, which began to glow with light as she offered. "Let us assist you."

"Eden's Crystal." The Digimon of Light called, bringing her arms up, where she formed a crystal made of pure light that radiated around the area.

"Divine Blessing." PurityAngemon followed up, releasing sparks of light from his staff, which combined with Ophanimon's power, leaving most amazed, feeling their energy return and their wounds fade.

And all were speechless when the combined light energies of Ophanimon and PurityAngemon increased, consuming the area, before dying down and revealing all had returned to their Mega forms.

"Amazing." MegaGargomon said, examining his form, where he then commented. "It feels like I've been rebooted."

"And with this strength, we will use it to take down the Chaos Kings." UlforceVeedramon stated in a determined tone, staring up at the top tower.

And with the barrier of darkness no longer around it, the Digidestined and Tamers prepared themselves for their final enemies as they all moved beneath the tower's entrance, seeing it now glowing with a faint light, which they guessed would allow them to ascend to their final location.

But before stepping in, Gallantmon looked at his friends and said with a serious tone. "This is our last battle, but be careful. We don't know how strong they are, but we also need to do our best, for the Digital World."

"For the Digital World." The Digidestined and Tamers replied, all determined and all ready to face the Chaos Kings, stepping into the light, where all rose into the final sanctum of the Chaos Kings' castle.

-Inside the tower-

KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon watched as the Digidestined and Tamers ran through the entrance of the tower, heading their way.

"It looks like all thirteen of our Knights failed. I guess if you want to destroy bothersome heroes, you have to do it yourself." KingEtemon commented, causing PrinceMamemon to nod in reply.

"Then let's show them the true power of Chaos." PrinceMamemon then said, raising his right hand and clenching it, which radiated with negative energy, making KingEtemon smirk, bringing up his hand and allowed it to flow with the power of Chaos, just as the Digidestined and Tamers burst through the door.

"Listen up you two, your little rein of terror is over!" UlforceVeedramon stated, readying his V-Saber.

"We've taken down all your Chaos Knights, now it's time to finish you off." Sakuyamon added, her spear drawn as she then asked. "Now would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"How about we do it our way?" KingEtemon asked in reply as he smirked, confusing Sakuyamon and the others, before both Chaos Kings then slammed their Chaos filled hands upon the ground, causing the area to start to rumble unstably.

Confused and starting to feel worried, Valkyrimon questioned. "What's going on? Is it an Earthquake?"

"Far worse." PrinceMamemon replied with a wicked smirk. "It's the true power of the Chaos Kings."

Increasing their power, showing just how dangerous it truly was, the Digidestined and Tamers found themselves in shock as the castle's walls began to melt, reducing their solid forms to a familiar red substance, the same that held the D-Reaper together.

And like the walls, so too did the floors change, turning to the same substance as the walls, which caused the heavier of the Digidestined and Tamers to sink a little.

Not completely sure what was happening to their surroundings, Seraphimon asked. "What's going on?"

"This is the same raw Data that was used to make the D-Reaper." MegaGargomon replied, before he explained. "And Somehow they are rebuilding the castle with it."

"Almost correct, rabbit-boy." KingEtemon spoke up, before he then added. "The castle has always been held together by the D-Reaper's energy, we just wanted to give it a fitting appearance."

"Well let's see how well you two look after I tear you in half!" Beelzemon yelled, having enough of the Chaos Kings and their games as he charged at the pair.

"Beelzemon!" Gallantmon called in warning, still unsure what tricks the Chaos Kings held.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon exclaimed, ignoring Gallantmon and striking, his claws raking right through the Chaos Kings.

However, despite such an attack, even leaving deep scars upon the pair, KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon just smirked, confusing Beelzemon as to why his attack left them amused, until he, alongside the Digidestined and Tamers, watched as both Chaos Kings began to break apart, their skin turning red, revealing they too were constructed by Chaos, which then melted down and sunk into the floor.

Stunned, HiAndromon questioned. "They were just raw Data too?"

"Correct." All heard PrinceMamemon's voice echo around them, where in KingEtemon's then added. "And now we're going to place you all in a world of hurt."

"Oh, yeah?" UlforceVeedramon asked, calling around the area. "You and what army?"

With the rhetorical question, it was then answered when the Digidestined and Tamers watched as globs began to pool up from the floor, taking the forms of KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon, only many looked highly unstable and unable to hold themselves together.

But despite their appearances, all the copies of the Chaos Kings looked equally as powerful as their creators, annoying Jun and causing her to ask. "You just had to say that, didn't you, Squirt?"

"No time for fighting each other, we have bigger problems that must be dealt with." Kuzuhamon said, breaking the tension between the Motomiya siblings and causing both to focus upon the copies of the Chaos Kings.

"We need to be careful. I have a bad feeling about these copies." Gallantmon said as he looked around, knowing that if the copes were anything like the ones that the D-Reaper could mass produce, then they'd be in for a fight.

"Likewise." Sakuyamon admitted, before saying. "However, we have to do something. And standing around won't cut it."

"But this might. Fox Drive!" She then announced, jumping into the air and unleashing several blue flames at the Chaos King copies, managing to hit a few and engulfed them in a blue inferno, causing them to then break apart, into red blobs that dispersed with their defeat.

However, despite taking a few down, Sakuyamon and the others could only watch as more copies of KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon rose from the oozing ground.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" PrinceMamemon's voice questioned.

"So long as we have the Chaos serving us, we cannot be defeated." KingEtemon added with a tone of cocky arrogance.

"We will not let copies of a yellow monkey and his bowling ball beat us!" Beelzemon said, determined to continue fighting as he drew his Blaster out, aimed it at a section of duplicates and prepared to fire.

"Corona Blaster!" He then yelled, releasing the energy as a powerful shot of energy.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon followed up, unleashing a his own blast of energy from his shield, which combined of Beelzemon's attack, taking down a great section of the doubles.

But like Sakuyamon and her attack upon them, so too did copies of the copies arise and replace those that were defeated.

"Now it's our turn." KingEtemon called.

"Dragon's Fire!" Several of the copies then called, all unleashing streams of red lightning from their hands, which hit Gallantmon and Beelzemon, making both cry out as they were thrown back by the attacks.

"What's going on?" Beelzemon questioned as he sat up, where he then pointed out. "That was BlackExamon's attack."

"Correct." PrinceMamemon said, before adding. "With the creation of the Chaos Knights, we gave them power, so their attacks are our attacks."

"Oh great. It was bad enough to beat the Chaos Knights one at a time but now we have to deal with these things with the power of all thirteen of the Chaos Knights." HiAndromon groaned in frustration, just as two copies of KingEtemon approached the heroes and heroines.

"Shock Ringer!" The first then called, releasing a powerful wind from his hand, before the second added to the attack.

"Extinction Wave!" The second added, bringing its arm down and unleashing a crescent shaped wave of darkness.

"Take cover!" VictoryGreymon quickly shouted, getting before his friends, determined to keep them protected.

"Victory shield!" He then called, bringing the two shells that made his shield together and braced for the attacks, which clashed with the Shield try to hold and began to push him back.

But as hard as he tried to hold back the power, another copy appeared, beside VictoryGreymon, where it pulled its right arm back and struck.

"Fist of the Fallen!" It called, damaging VictoryGreymon with a powerful punch that sent him back, crashing and landing just before his friends.

"VictoryGreymon!" Ophanimon called in concern as she rushed over to check on her brother, while BurstPhoenixmon, feeling similar worry for the Digimon of Courage, took to the sky, hovering before VictoryGreymon and Ophanimon as she prepared to protect those she loved.

"True Love's Light!" The Digimon of Love let out with a powerful cry, releasing the energy from the orbs on her wings, which tore through and destroyed several KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon doubles, only for more to rise in their stead.

Laughing, KingEtemon called. "As you can see our power is limitless. We cannot be defeated."

"Don't be so sure." MegaGargomon replied, holding back several Chaos King doubles and taking them down.

"There is still the heart." He then said, bombarding the recently risen copies with a barrage of bullets.

And though the Tamers were in understanding with MegaGargomon's words, the Digidestined needed a little more explanation.

"The heart?" ZeedGarurumon asked, keeping back his own enemies, blasting them to oblivion with the Zeed Cannon.

"Back when the D-Reaper was around, it was using Jeri as a way to maintain itself as a physical form, using her just like a heart. And if we can find the heart of the Chaos Kings, then we should be able to stop them, or the very least weaken their power." Gallantmon explained, his lance tearing through the KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon doubles that dared attack him.

"How do we do that?" UlforceVeedramon asked, slashing down copies with the V-Saber and destroying those that rose in their place.

"Take aim and start shooting." Beelzemon called in reply, aiming his Blaster at a corner of the wall, letting out a mighty yell as he began to fire blast after blast of energy, not only taking down more Chaos King replicas, but also hitting the red ooze that made up the wall.

The Digidestined and Tamers kept fighting the copies of the Chaos Kings, bombarding both the doubles and the area, trying to find the heart of the Chaos, causing VictoryGreymon to think aloud as he slashed through a horde of PrinceMamemon doubles in one sweep. "Where could be the heart be?"

"I don't know, but we better find out fast." UlforceVeedramon said, he too slashing through several copies, knowing that as time passed, it would allow the Chaos Kings time to corrupt both Digital Worlds.

"Easier said than done." ZeedGarurumon commented, releasing a surge of energy from the Zeed Cannon and reducing all in its way to red blobs.

As all continued to fight, giving all they had in finding and destroying the heart of Chaos, while taking down the copies that got in their way, KingEtemon's voice asked, mockingly. "What's wrong? Getting tired?"

"Only of you and your cowardice." Sakuyamon called back. "Why don't you be a real mon a show yourself?"

"Very well." PrinceMamemon replied, only to add with a small snigger. "But just remember, you asked for this."

With that, the Digidestined and Tamers were left perplexed as all the copies around them collapsed and melted, turning into red blobs that melded with the floor.

However, with their departure, a greater and more twisted threat appeared as a set of hands emerged from the wall in front of the heroes and heroines, dragging themselves out, along with a grotesque and deformed body.

Watching as the entity managed to pull itself out of the wall, revealing its spherical body, freaked out by it, Mimi asked. "Is that thing one of the Chaos Kings?"

"You better believe it." The oozing sphere replied, its voice a combination of KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon's speaking simultaneously, stunning the Digidestined and Tamers, shocking them further when the sphere began to groan loudly as sections of it began to writhe around and rumble, where in a secondary set of arms suddenly burst from the sides of the sphere, dangling beneath the first.

Red cords shot from the back, attaching themselves to the wall and roof, keeping the abomination in place, while a final blob burst near the top, forming a head, only its face was half KingEtemon, half PrinceMamemon, but all a freak show.

"The King is back and better than ever!" The combined mass of Chaos called, losing its ooze form and maintaining a more physical one, with the arms on the left side of the body transforming to PrinceMamemon's, while the right arms took to the form of KingEtemon's.

Its body changed to the yellow PrinceMamemon's body had, while its twisted face was divided in colours from having two entities inhabiting the same form.

"I want you to meet our true new form, I am the True Chaos King!" It roared, sending a strong wind, which the Digidestined and the Tamers found shocking at what was in front of them, what they were now facing.


	18. Clashing with True Chaos

The Digidestined and the Tamers all stood in shock at what KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon had become.

Consumed by the Chaos, both Digimon had lost their identities and had become a creature of nightmares, not that either cared about it, for the power they now wielded was greater than anything they had before.

"Shadow Punch!" The True Chaos King then announced as all four fists were encircled in darkness, which he then released, striking down Vikemon, Valkyrimon, MegaGargomon and PurityAngemon.

"Guys!" Gallantmon called in concern, rushing over and checking on the two Tamers.

"Keep your eyes on the battle, kid." The True Chaos King mocked as he prepared another attack.

"Blazing Dragon's Breath!" He let out, unleashing a great surge of flames from his mouth that consumed Gallantmon's form, which made the True Chaos King smirk, thinking the flames had destroyed the knight Digimon.

However, the smirk vanished off of his face when he saw Gallantmon had survived, shielding against the attack, while his lance was charging with lightning.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Gallantmon stated, aiming his lance at the True Chaos King.

"Lightning Joust!" He then exclaimed, releasing the lightning as a powerful blast, aiming at the abomination.

"You think that will hurt us, think again." The True Chaos King questioned, raising one of his arms and blocking the blast with palm of his hand, which stunned Gallantmon and the others.

"No way!" Gallantmon called, finding it hard to believe his attack was stopped with such ease.

"Shocked?" The True Chaos King questioned with a smirk on his twisted face, before holding out his arm as he said. "Well you're about to get even more shocked after this."

"Lightning Joust!" He then called, releasing his own surge of lightning from his palm, catching Gallantmon off guard and blasting him down.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called in great concern, scowling at the True Chaos King as she questioned. "How did he do that?"

"It's quite simple, the moment you set foot in our castle you had already assisted us in obtaining true power." The True Chaos King spoke up, causing UlforceVeedramon to question. "What are you talking about?"

"While you all fought against the Chaos Knights, I was free to analyze and replicate all your attacks into my core. Every move you know, every trick you can pull is ours' to command now. And I have to admit, I am impressed with how far you have gotten, the power you showed to defeat all thirteen Chaos Knights will prove quite useful to me. I was already powerful with the Chaos Knight's attacks at my disposal, but with your powers, I am invincible!"

From his words, anger built up within most of the heroes and heroines, causing Beelzemon to snap.

"You set us up! You knew we'd go all out against the Chaos Knights. You used them, you used us!" He yelled.

"Of course I used you. To stay in power, a king must do what is needed. And now that I have what I want from each of you, your services are no longer required." The True Chaos King replied, raising all four arms and showing more of his power.

"Mega Barrage!"

Copying MegaGargomon's attack, several missiles made out of the chaotic energy that filled the the True Chaos King headed towards the Digidestined and the Tamers.

But acting as both a team and to defend their allies, Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon got in the way and braced themselves.

"Crystal Sphere!"

"Black Crystal Sphere!"

With their calls, the combination of their power formed a sphere of energy around the whole team.

However, even with such power, the barrier was breaking.

"You think you can protect yourself from such power, best think again." The True Chaos King then called, breaking the barrier and enveloping all in a powerful explosion.

Though as the smoke started to clear, the True Chaos King saw VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and gallantmon had combined their defensive power, uniting as one and acting as a barrier to keep their friends protected.

"We won't let any harm fall our friends." Gallantmon stated as his shield began to charge with energy, while VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon were preparing their own attacks.

"Trident Gaia!"

"Shining V Force!"

"Shield of the Just!"

With their power, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon gave it all they had, believing that combined, they could defeat their enemy, however...

"You just don't listen." The True Chaos King said, raising all four arms, which shocked the heroes and heroines to watch as the combined power was blocked out.

"Now fall at the hands of your own destruction!" He then called, releasing a similar stream of energy from his palms, devastating the Digidestined and Tamers in another powerful blast.

And though VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon tried to protect those close to them, the sheer power of the attack was too much for even them to endure, before they were thrown back, along with their friends.

Looking down at the defeated forms of the Digidestined and Tamers, most had broken from their Biomerges and De-Digivolved, the True Chaos King smirked.

"I told you, you were no match against our power, now you will all meet your ends." He said, just before red wires came out from the walls, wrapping themselves around the Digidestined and the Tamers, not only dragging them to the walls and keeping them pinned, but all groaned as they started to feel weaker and weaker.

"They're Draining our energy..." Renamon groaned, wishing she could fight back, but her limbs felt sluggish and almost inactive.

"That's correct, foxy." The True Chaos King replied, before he stated victoriously. "And once you're all drained, we'll use the last of your power to break a barrier between the Digital Worlds and flood them with Chaos. All will bow before me."

but found all he could do was remain in place as his energy continued to drain from his being, to the point neither Tai or Agumon could hold their Biomerge and broke from it, causing both to fall on the floor and saw just how much their friends were suffering.

"W... we won't let you win... We will find a way to beat you..." Tai groaned out, struggling to move, looking over to see Agumon in the same position.

"Just give up already." The True Chaos King said, before he added. "You might be free for now, but you cannot do anything to stop us."

From their position, Tai and Agumon felt like he was right, that it was all over.

"Don't listen to him... Tai, Agumon, you... you can win... " UlforceVeedramon groaned out, doing his best to maintain his Biomerge.

"We are the heroes and protectors of our Digital Worlds, as well as the Real World, which is why we'll never give up on a fight!" Gallantmon added, before saying. "We might be restricted at the moment, but our power comes from each other, from our friendship and our belief in each other."

"Well right now your power is coming to us." The True Chaos King interrupted, draining the Digidestined and Tamers further.

However, that's when Gallantmon got an idea.

"He's right." Gallantmon admitted, before calling. "That's why you two have to reroute it."

"Take our power and use it to take down this king sized freak." UlforceVeedramon added, ignoring the draining feeling and placing his faith in Tai and Agumon.

"Right!" Tai and Agumon replied, pushing themselves as they both managed to get to their feet and approached their friends, with Tai standing beside UlforceVeedramon, while Agumon was with Gallantmon.

Confused and slightly worried, the True Chaos King questioned. "What do you brats think you are doing?"

"Something you never did with your Chaos Knights, work as a team." Tai replied, slamming his Digivice against the wiring holding UlforceVeedramon, just as Agumon sunk his claws and fangs into the wire that bound Gallantmon, which caused both Digidestined and Digimon of Courage to glow with a powerful aura.

With that, Tai and agumon felt the energy of UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon fill them, allowing them to Biomerge back to VictoryGreymon again.

But with the power of the two Royal Knights now at his command, it pushed VictoryGreymon further, causing him to let out a powerful battle cry as his being changed form.

While his armour remained similar to what it had been as VictoryGreymon, it had changed to a pure white, while the new form of VictoryGreymon's blade had changed, losing its metallic form and becoming a form of pure energy, and from his back, a set of amber wings emerged.

And with the new Digimon standing before the True Chaos King, he let out in a powerful roar, where he let out his name. "GreatVictoryGreymon!"

With the Biomerge completed, GreatVictoryGreymon looked at himself, at his new form, then to look at his friends who gave him the power and saw the Digidestined of Miracles and the leader of the Digimon Tamers break their Biomerges, exhausted and almost drained of nearly all their energy.

'Thank you guys for giving me your power.' GreatVictoryGreymon thought, determined to put that power to use.

'I wish I could return such power, then we could...' He then began to think, only to stop when a bright light filled the area, surprising GreatVictoryGreymon, the Digidestined and the Tamers, while the True Chaos King was left confused.

"What is this?" The True Chaos King demanded as the light enveloped the entire area.

And when it died down, all were left in amazement, not only to see that their power had returned, but standing before them were the Royal Knights.

Though glad to see their power had returned thanks to the thirteen warriors of King Drasil, HerculesKabuterimon had to ask. "This is even hard for me to grasp. How are you all here?"

"We have always been with you." Jesmon replied, earning a nod from Gankoomon, who explained. "While our bodies have been long gone, our Data passed on through generation after generation of Digimon we felt would one day rise as heroes."

"For a long time, we have remained dormant until the Digital World needed us one final time. Now my brethren." Omnimon said, looking at GreatVictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon. "It's time we end this. For King Drasil and for the future."

"The only thing ending her is you!" The True Chaos King snapped.

"Lightning Joust! Cruel Balmung!" He exclaimed, releasing lighting from all four hands, only for Craniamon to intervene, blocking the attacks with his shield, before looking back at his allies and saying. "You know what must be done."

With that, all the Royal Knights focused, auras circling them, which went into UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, causing the Digimon of Miracles to ask. "What are you guys doing now?"

"We're giving you the last of our energy to help your friend to defeat the True Chaos King." Magnamon replied, before adding with a confident tone. "And after watching you all take down so many ordeals, we all know you can take on this challenge."

"Now it's time for you to rid this world of that monster." Alphamon said to the Digidestined duo and the Tamer, to which UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon took a spot alongside GreatestVictoryGreymon, their beings started to glow, UlforceVeedramon with a light blue aura and Gallantmon with a great red.

And like the Digimon of Courage, so too did UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon gain their great forms, Future Mode and Dragon Mode.

With the pair by his side, GreatVictoryGreymon was happy to see his friends at full power, aiming his blade at the True Chaos King as he exclaimed. "This is for hurting my friends!" Victory Blade!"

"Shining V Force!"

"Dragon Spirit Blade!"

"Ha! You think that going to hurt? I cannot be defeated!" The True Chaos King called, raising his arms to block their attacks, but was shocked when he couldn't absorb their attacks and felt them damaging his being.

"This cannot be happening! I was intended to be the ruler of the Digital Worlds!" He called in both fear and agony as the combined blast continued to tear through his form, slowly destroying him bit by bit, pulling apart the Chaos that made his being and causing it to reduce from red ooze to nothing.

"Sorry, but it looks like you've been overthrown." UlforceVeedramon said back, pushing more power into his attack, as did GreatVictoryGreymon, Gallantmon, as well as their friends, giving their energy to the three descendants of the Royal Knights.

And with one final push, the energy tore through the True Chaos King, not only destroying his body, but his very core, earning a final cry from him as his being melted away within the blast and was finally defeated.

Seeing the True Chaos King gone and knowing he wouldn't be back, the Digidestined and Tamers smiled, just before all, minus GreatVictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, broke their combined forms and De-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms after using so much energy.

"It's finally..." Kari began to say, proud of her friends, brother and her boyfriend, but found she was unable to finish her words, for the whole tower started to shake.

Confused, Rika questioned, sounding a little worried. "What now?"

"The whole castle is coming down!" Terriermon called, sounding panicked, unsure how they could escape before the castle fell to pieces with them inside.

And while Impmon too was panicked, when Gallantmon grabbed him, he questioned. "Hey! What do ya think you're doing?"

"Saving you." Gallantmon replied, picking up Impmon, just as GreatVictoryGreymon allowed Sora on his back, while UlforceVeedramon picked up Kari and Gatomon.

And after the three had gathered their friends, making sure none were left behind, GreatVictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon smashed through the castle's roof, hovering above it, where all looked down as the giant red mass then collapsed and the dark energy around the castle started to disappear, causing everything around the area to turn back to normal and brim with back life.

Sighing after seeing the Chaos now removed from the Digital World, GreatVictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon all landed, allowing the other Digidestined and Tamers off, just as the three reverted back to Tai, Koromon, Davis, DemiVeemon, Takato and Gigimon, all exhausted after using such power, but would do it again if needed, while Davis said with a smile. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Taking a few steps forward, Tai, Davis and Takato were about to hit the floor, they too exhausted, but smiled when they stopped and felt familiar embraces around them.

Looking up, they saw they had been caught by Sora, Kari and Rika respectively, while Matt, Ken and Henry assisted.

"Thanks..." Takato said, smiling at his best friend and his girlfriend, who smiled back.

"No worries, Gogglehead." Rika replied as she couldn't help but smile at her hero/love.

"But now it's our turn to help you guys." Ken added, hoisting Davis on his back, with Matt and Henry doing the same with Tai and Takato, while Koromon, DemiVeemon and Gigimon were being looked after by Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon.

And leaving the area, searching for a TV set they could use to get home or waiting until their partners had the energy to reach their flying forms to return to Gennai's faster, all felt great pride in themselves and each other.

"Well done, young heroes." The Digidestined and the Tamers heard a voice say after a little travelling, turning around to see Aazulongmon , who smiled down at the group as he said. "You have finally rid us of the nightmare that was the Chaos Kings. The Digital World is forever grateful."

"Don't sweat it." Impmon replied, sounding like he was trying to take all the credit, only to then say. "But we couldn't have done it as a team."

"And we never gave up. We kept fighting until the end." Takato said, turning his head to the left to see the spirits of the Royal knights, where he added. "And we owe much to the Royal Knights. Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you, Digidestined and Tamers for protecting the Digital World we can rest in peace." Omnimon replied, sounding joyous and respectful, before he and his twelve warriors disappeared.

And with all done, Azulongmon lowered his hand.

"Let me give you ride back to Piximon's place." He offered, allowing the Digidestined and the Tamers to climb up and get on Azulongmon's head, where he took off, bacl to Piximon's and next, home


	19. The End of an Adventure

After the defeat of the Chaos Knights and their fallen King, the heroes and heroines had returned to Piximon's home and taking a break, while Azulongmon was talking to Gennai and Piximon, informing the pair on the good news.

"They fought hard against the Chaos, and in the end, they have succeeded in riding the Digital World of the Chaos Kings and their evil." The Digimon Sovereign said, causing Gennai to nod and smile.

"They deserve to rest after their battle." He then said, but had to point out. "The only hard part for them now is to say goodbye."

"They will have to go back to their own worlds soon. I'm sure their friends and parents must be worried sick." Piximon added.

"Very well." Azulongmon replied, awaiting to take the Tamers back to Shinjuku, while Piximon had a television set in his home, which the Digidestined were more than welcome to use when they felt ready to leave.

-With the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers-

Though all were a little solemn on their ride back, arriving at Piximon's home to see not just the tiny Digimon and Gennai, all were glad to see Jeri, who smiled with joy both from seeing her friends had returned, as well as what she had for them.

Guys!" Jeri called happy to see friends had returned safe and sound as she embraced Henry.

"I missed you all so much." She said, her hold on Henry a little too tight, which made him wince in pain and caused Jeri to loosen her hold on him.

"We missed you, too." Henry replied, returning the embrace, while Terriermon and most of the others smiled.

But breaking the hug, Jeri had something she had to say.

"I almost forgot. Sometime after you left, Yamaki called." She informed, causing Impmon to ask. "And what does he want with us?"

"This." Jeri replied, holding up her D-Power, before the screen started to glow and causing both the Tamer's D-Powers, as well as the Digidestined's Digivices and D-3s to glow as well.

Withdrawing their respective Digivices, Izzy asked. "What did you just do?"

"It was Yamaki's idea." Jeri replied, before she explained. "While he wanted to do this himself, he decided I could do it on his behalf."

"Do what?" RIka asked.

"Upgrade your Digivices." Piximon answered.

"That's right. Thanks to Yamaki's research, he analyzed the the barriers that keep our worlds separate from each other and managed to find a 'backdoor' of sorts to allow us in." Jeri said happily, her joy increasing as she added. "That means we can go into your Digital World and visit you in Odaiba or you can come and see us."

From what they had heard, the Digidestined and the Tamers were amazed.

"That sounds great." Takato said, looking forward to seeing many of the areas the Digidestined fought their various foes.

"Totally." Mimi said in reply.

But being Mimi, she then added. "I'd love to see the latest fashions in your world."

Everyone sighed at Mimi's words for a moment, before Takato and Guilmon smiled, both approaching Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon, where the brunette put his right hand out.

"I guess this is not a goodbye. But if you ever need help, you can always count on the Digimon Tamers." Takato then added with a smile, causing Guilmon to smile as well, before placing his claw On Takato's.

"And you can count on us." Tai replied, to which he and Agumon placed their right hands out, placing them on top.

"Not just as allies, but as friends." Davis added, his words agreed by his partner and the other Digimon leaders as he and Veemon joined in with their hands, a sign of the bond the Digidestined and Tamers shared.

"We were going to give you the goods, but Ms. Katou told you already." Gennai informed as he and Piximon entered the room.

"You knew about this?" Takato asked, which caused Gennai to nod in reply and say. "Just when Piximon was getting the television ready for the Digidestined to head home, that's when Yamaki sent Jeri the message."

"So if any of you want to stop by, my home is always open to you." Piximon offered in a generous tone.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home to rest after our battle." Henry said, bowing in respect, which made Piximon smile at the boy's respectful nature.

But hating to bring it up, Impmon, though trying to keep his usual calm persona up, was starting to miss Ai and Mako, causing him to ask. "So are we ready to head on back?"

"I'm sure most of you are getting all homesick." He then teased, continuing to hide his true feelings.

And as the Tamers were about to leave, Gennai called. "Ms. Katou, if you have a moment?"

Curious, the brunette approached Gennai and asked. "What is it?"

"Before you leave, I have a gift for you. Directly from my friend at the Primary Village." Gennai replied, referring to Elecmon, to which he then pulled something from behind his back and showed it to jeri, which left her speechless.

"I heard you lost someone close to you sometime ago. And while I am not completely sure how it wound up in our world, it seems as though they refused to accept deletion and have been waiting for you all this time." Gennai then said, showing Jeri and the others that in his hands was a Digi-Egg that was a light shade of orange and had yellow stripe markings around it.

And seeing the Digi-Egg, sensing the Digimon inside of it, Jeri started to tear up.

"L... Leomon..." She let out, bringing out her arms and taking the Digi-Egg, which she held close to her body, which made the Digidestined and Tamers all smile to see the brunette tearing up in joy and reunited with her partner.

"Thank you so much." Jeri said bow in respect And after breaking from their bonding, the Digidestined made their leave.

Walking to the television, Tai stopped, looked back at the Tamers and smiled.

"See you guys around" He said, before turning back to face the TV, where he held out his Digivice and called. "Digi-Port Open!"

With the command, the portal between their Digital World and Odaiba opened, with the heroes and heroines stepping in, heading back to their world.

And as much as they didn't want to separate from the Tamers, they too knew those close to them would be worried, while Veemon and Gatomon wanted to go back and check on their Digi-Egg.

Though trusting in Tai and Kari's mother, seeing what a good job she had done in raising her own children, the bond of a parent and their child was a great force, to the point it was one of the sole reasons Veemon and Gatomon continued to fight when all hope seemed lost, to ensure a future for their child and the next generation of Digimon and Digidestined.

But with the Digidestined gone, Takato looked at Gennai, where he asked "Gennai, how do we get back home? Will Azulongmon take us back?"

"No need." Gennai said as he then told the brunette. "You can do the same thing with your D-Powers to return to Shinjuku, but say Digi-Gate Open."

With Gennai's words, Takato nodded, looked at Rika and his friends, where he asked. "Ready to go home?"

"You bet." Guilmon replied as the Tamers all walked to the TV, with Rika holding out their D-power to test out its power.

"Digi-Gate Open!" The Digimon Queen called, causing a portal similar to the Digidestined's to open on the TV, waiting to send them back to Shinjuku.

And after watching the Tamers leave, Gennai smiled, then looked out of the window and waved goodbye to Azulongmon, where he then said. "It was nice to see, old friend. I hope you come visit soon."

-Back in Odaiba-

The Digidestined had arrived back in Tai's bedroom, where they walked out, entering the living room to see Yukko taking care of Veemon and Gatomon's Digi-Egg, just as she turned to see her son and daughter were back, making her smile.

"Welcome home kids." Yukko said.

"You're just in time." She then added, diverting her attention to Veemon and Gatomon's Digi-Egg, which started to shake a little, filling Veemon and Gatomon with joy as to what was about to happen.

It was ready to hatch.

Handing the Digi-Egg back to its mother, Gatomon, Veemon and the others waited, watching as cracks began to form around the Digi-Egg.

Everyone watched as the Digimon inside the Digi-Egg began to wriggle around, breaking free as it let out a small, happy sounding chirp as it was finally brought into the world, making Gatomon tear up happily as she embraced their child, while Veemon embraced both his mate and the Digimon.

"Congratulations. It's a..." Yukko began to say, but found it hard to finish, more used to human births than those of Digimon.

"YukimiBotamon." Gatomon answered, with Veemon smiling and adding. "A beautiful girl YukimiBotamon, just like her mother."

"Veemon..." Gatomon could only say, blushing at her love's words, before she and the Digimon of Miracles, acting on their love, closed the gap between each other with a loving kiss, not caring if the others were watching.

To them, all that mattered was them and their new daughter.

Seeing their partners showing such love, Davis smiled, wrapped his arm around Kari's waist, where he said to the brunette. "What a day. We saved the Digital World and we have a new member in our Digidestined family."

"Welcome to our home, little one." Kari said in a gentle tone, smiling at YukimiBotamon, who smiled and chirped happily, already taking a liking to Kari, while the rest of the Digidestined gathered around the baby, taking part in what technically was its Birthday.

-Back in Shinjuku-

As for the Tamers returned back to Shinjuku, Takato looked around to see they were in the park and a few feet from Guilmon's old home.

"We back in Shinjuku. Not a bad day, we saved the Digital World from those Chaos creeps and now have a way to remain in contact with Tai and the others. " Takato said, which caused Rika to nod in agreement.

And though they had just returned, all knew they would have to go their own ways shortly.

"I have to take Jeri home. It's getting late so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Henry said he and Jeri were the first to leave, taking off with Jeri holding her new Digi-Egg.

"I'm going home catch you guys later. See you around." Impmon then said, Digivolving to Beelzemon and took off, leaping from tree to tree with lightning quick speed to head back and see Ai and Mako.

As one by one, the Tamers and their Digimon took off until Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon remained.

However, as Takato, Guilmon and Rika were about to take their leave, Renamon suddenly grabbed Guilmon hand, puzzling him.

A little worried, thinking something was wrong, Guilmon asked. "Renamon, what is it?"

"I was hoping I could have a word with you." Renamon replied, looking over at Takato and Rika, where she added. "In private, if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Takato replied, heading off alongside Rika, while Renamon escorted Guilmon back into his shed for a little more privacy.

Sensing she and Guilmon were the only ones around, Renamon turned her complete attention on Guilmon, who was still curious as to what the foxy Digimon wanted to say.

"Guilmon, I have something I want to tell you, but I... I'm not sure how you'll react." Renamon managed to say, sounding doubtful of herself.

However, after Guilmon placed his claw on her cheek, smiling at her with love and care, Renamon felt a little at ease.

"Renamon, whatever it is, you can tell me." Guilmon said, continuing to show and express care as he then said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Renamon replied, before she sighed, calming herself down as she prepared to say what needed to be said. "And that is why I must tell you this. I have kept it quiet for too long and I should've told you the minute I found out."

"Found what out?" Guilmon asked, just as Renamon cupped Guilmon cheek, stared deeply into his eyes and told him. "Guilmon, I... I'm pregnant."

Unsure how Guilmon would react, Renamon looked away, ashamed she hadn't been able to say anything until now, for her worry that Guilmon would no longer desire her filled her with doubt.

But after picking up on Gatomon's scent when they had some time alone, she picked up on the scent of Gatomon's pregnancy and her giving birth, which encouraged Renamon to share the news with the Digimon she loved, wondering if he would still love her.

"Guilmon..." Renamon began to say, but stopped when the red dino Digimon placed his hands on her hips, holding her close, smiled with warmth and love, before he kissed the foxy Digimon, removing all the worries Renamon had and caused her to close her eyes and kiss Guilmon back, failing to notice that despite leaving, takato and Rika were unable to help themselves and return, eavesdropping to learn what was so important.

And now knowing Guilmon and Renamon would be parents, both Tamers smiled.

But seeing their Digimon continue to kiss, their actions full of passion, Takato and Rika headed off for real, certain there was a great chance the pair were about to express their love in its most physical form and lead to Guilmon giving Renamon twins.

(Author note)

Rafaael20: To the readers who read Digimon: Rise of the Chaos Kings. Me and my friend, we want to say thank you for your support. It's thanks to you that we kept going on the story, so thank you.


End file.
